


Jolly Rogers

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic italiano del mismo título escrito por evelyn_cla</p><p>Emma, Regina, Hook, Rumple y los Charming parten hacia Nerverland en busca de Henry, pero el  viaje no será fácil porque deben permanecer juntos en el barco durante muchos días antes de llegar. En ese tiempo pasaran cosas imprevistas y nunca imaginadas por nuestras dos heroínas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

La zambullida había sido aterradora. Emma se había agarrado lo más fuerte posible a la viga de madera, controlando rápidamente que todos los pasajeros estuviesen seguros. Hook estaba al timón, impávido y seguro de sí mismo. Rumpel estaba aferrado a una de las cuerdas que colgaban del palo mayor, la mirada vítrea. Snow se había abrazado a Charming, que estaba a su vez amarrado a una segunda cuerda que se sujetaba de quién sabe dónde. Regina  se había envuelto una fina cuerda alrededor del brazo e intentaba de todas las formas no ceder al pánico.

Emma apretó los dientes y miró hacia arriba. El mar del pequeño golfo de Storybrooke se estaba cerrando sobre sí mismo a una velocidad impresionante. La muchacha encajó la cabeza entre los hombros, preparada para absorber el golpe

Que no llegó.

Cuando el agua se cerró sobre sus cabezas, la nave fue envuelta por una luz verde, una intensa luz verde semejante a la que había surgido con el portal. Junto a la luz, llegó también el silencio, innatural y, sin duda, demasiado preocupante. No volaba una mosca, no había viento, no había nada. Las velas de la nave se habían aflojado, y el único sonido presente era el de sus respiraciones.

Cada miembro del grupo aflojó el agarre, intuyendo que lo peor ya había pasado.

«¿Estáis todo aún a bordo?» preguntó Snow, preocupada

Un gruñido sale de Rumpel, que a causa de la pierna se había puesto a rodar sin control por todo el puente. Regina simplemente asintió.

Emma miró con aprensión hacia Hook, pero él parecía completamente cómodo en esa situación

«Hook»

«Dime, querida mía» respondió él, jovial, apoyándose en el timón.

Charming se asomó al puente de la nave, arrugando las cejas

«¿Dónde estamos?» exclamó perpleja Snow

Hook estiró los brazos

«Nunca habéis viajado entre dos mundos, ¿eh?»

Cinco pares de ojos se dirigieron ansiosos hacia el pirata, Hook cedió «Quiero decir…conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo»

«No, nunca» respondió Charming, envolviendo la mano alrededor de la culata de su pistola. «Hook, ¿nos quieres explicar qué está pasando? Estamos flotando en la nada»

Emma se acercó al puente, donde Regina estaba apoyada, inmóvil.

El Jolly Rogers parecía de verdad flotar en la nada. Estaba envuelto por una sutil niebla verde, que parecía sostenerlo en la infinita oscuridad. Sin embargo, absurdamente, la atmosfera a su alrededor, estaba iluminada, como si fuera de día, exactamente igual a la luz de Srorybrooke.

«Estamos en una especie de túnel de unión» explicó Hook, cansado «Una vía de conexión entre dos mundos. Hay muchos, yo mismo los he navegado, pero el camino a Neverland es el más tortuoso»

«¿Qué entiendes por tortuoso?» preguntó Snow en un susurro angustiado

Hook exhibió medio guiño «Quiero decir que no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que lleguemos»

Regina tuvo la primera reacción desde que habían entrado en el portal. Se giró a mirar al pirata con una expresión de puro odio, alzó una mano y Hook se encontró de pronto colgado en el aire por un tobillo.

«¡Hey!»

«¡Regina!» exclamó Snow, dando unos pasos hacia delante.

Pero Regina alzó la otra mano y Snow se encontró bloqueada por una especie de muro invisible.

«Explícate, pirata»

«Regina, bájalo»

La voz de Emma llegó baja y silbante

Regina se giró brevemente a mirarla, decidiendo ignorar sus palabras

«EXPLÍCATE» chilló, directamente a la cara de Hook

El pirata intentó liberarse del agarre, poniéndose en una situación ridícula

«Bájame y te lo explico» rechinó Hook, rindiéndose

Regina miró al hombre que tenía delante por unos momentos que se hicieron eternos, después movió los dedos y Hook cayó al suelo como un saco de papas; el hombre se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo.

«Explícate» repitió Regina por tercera vez

«Lo que quería decir es que los pasajes entre los mundos son imprevisibles» escupió Hook, arreglándose nerviosamente la capa «Aquellos tres han pasado pocos minutos antes que nosotros, pero cuando lleguemos a Neverland, podremos haber llegado días después que ellos. No hay una cuantificación precisa del tiempo. Eso quiere decir que podemos quedarnos bloqueados en esta…situación durante mucho tiempo. Incluso por días enteros»

Había explicado todo velozmente, agitando la mano sana para señalar la nube verde que los envolvía.

El silencio se apoderó del grupo mientras todos asimilaban el discurso que Hook les acababa de dar.

«Como un agujero negro» agregó una voz

Todos, incluido Hook, se giraron para mirar a Emma, que se enrojece levemente. Se cruzó de brazos.

«Sí, en fin…habré visto algunas películas de ciencia ficción cuando era joven» dijo, evitando la mirada de todos «Sucede lo mismo cuando se entre en lo agujeros negros: dos personas pueden entrar con pocos segundos de distancia,  pero pueden salir con un lapso de…mucho tiempo» dijo, corrigiéndose al vuelo sobre las últimas palabras.

Regina se acercó a la muchacha, con una expresión visiblemente preocupada dibujada en el rostro «¿Ibas a decir años,  verdad?»

Emma continuó mirando fijamente al suelo, los brazos alrededor de sus propias caderas.

«Son solo películas de ciencia ficción» susurró, intentando convencerse sobre todo a sí misma.

Snow se llevó las manos a la boca y Charming palideció levemente. Rumpel, que había asistido a toda la conversación sentado sobre un cajón cercano, bajó la mirada

«Esperemos  que solo sean de verdad películas, entonces…» susurró Regina, la mirada perdida, más allá de la nave.

Emma podía intuir muy bien qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Henry podía estar ya en Neverland, y ellos estaban bloqueados aquí, sin posibilidad de hacer nada para ayudarlo. Estaba solo, contra todos, sin ningún familiar para socorrerlo.

Podía estar herido, o peor… Tamara y Greg ya habían demostrado que son personas sin escrúpulos. En el mundo real eran peligrosos. Emma no se atrevía a imaginar cuánto lo podían ser en un mundo lleno de magia.

Emma apretó los puños.

«Necesito estar sola» soltó, pasando por delante de sus padres  para bajar los escalones que la separaban del puente. Percibió que su madre intentaba seguirlo y a su padre que la detuvo con algunas palabras. Emma bajó los escalones de dos en dos y entró por la portezuela de debajo del puente de mandos, descendiendo los pocos escalones que llevaban a los camarotes. Escuchó algunas pocas palabras que venían pronunciadas por Hook, respondiendo alguna pregunta.

«…¿veis aquellas dos estrellas ahí arriba, en la nada? Lo único que puedo hacer es regular la dirección hacia la segunda estrella a la derecha»

«Y después rectos, hasta la mañana» susurró Emma entre dientes, sacudiendo la portezuela a sus espaldas

 

Emma sintió abrirse la portezuela lentamente y se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas. Decididamente, en aquel momento, no tenía ganas de hablar con su madre. O su padre. O su suegro.

Tembló.

El pensamiento de Rumpel como suegro le aterrorizaba cada vez.

«No quiero hablar» refunfuñó

«No estoy aquí para hablar» responde una voz seca con fastidio, que obviamente no era la de Snow White

El rostro de Emma salió de entre las mantas

«¿Qué haces tú aquí?» preguntó de mala gana

Regina no le dirigió la mirada; se quitó el pañuelo rojo sangre y lo tiró sobre uno de los catres, al que siguió la chaqueta negra.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» pregunta ahora Emma

Regina se sentó de golpe en el catre, acomodándose los cabellos con un gesto nervioso.

«Estoy haciendo lo que tus quedísimos padres me han dicho que hiciera» dijo la reina a disgusto «Y eso es compartir el camarote contigo»

Emma espero unos instantes. Miró la puerta, preparándose para ver aparecer a  Mary Margaret y David gritando “¡Era una broma!”. Pero nada sucedió

Cuando comprendió que Regina no le estaba tomando el pelo, se pone en pie

«¡No puede ser!» exclamó, desencajando los ojos

Regina movió una mano en el aire, antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás sobre el catre.

«Mira, a mí tampoco me gusta. Pero solo hay cuatro camarotes en esta maldita nave. Hook tiene el suyo, Charming y Snow estarán en la segundo, la tercera está inutilizable y a nosotras nos queda esta»

Emma se vuelve a sentar lentamente, rendida ante la triste evidencia «¿Inutilizable?»

«Eso dice Hokk»

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

«¿Y Rumpel?»

Regina hizo una mueca

«Se quedara en la bodega. Así lo quiere él»

Emma se pasó las manos por la cara.

«Grandioso. Solo nos faltaba esto»

La única respuesta de Regina fue un hostil y obstinado silencio.

 

«¿Crees que seguirá vivo?»

Regina se había pasado las últimas dos horas tendida sobre su catre, la mirada fija en el techo y la expresión vacía.

Emma, en cierto momento, había subido al puente para encontrarse con las miradas preocupadas de sus padres y aquellas cargadas de malicia de Hook. Había intentado bajar a la bodega a buscar a Rumpel y lo había encontrado perdido en la contemplación de una vieja taza desportillada. Una vez de vuelta en el puente, Hook había intentado convencerla para que se mudara a su camarote.

Desesperada, había vuelto a bajar a los camarotes, encontrándose a Regina en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Por eso se había dirigido hacia su catre y se había dejado caer encima, rendida

Pero aquella pregunta le había llegado como un rayo en el cielo sereno.

No es que Emma se hubiese distraído. Sus pensamientos se entrecruzaban, chocaban todos en el mismo punto: Henry.

El hecho de no ser la única con una inmensa preocupación en el pecho la aliviaba un poco, aunque tuviera que compartir ese sentimiento exactamente con Regina.

«No lo sé»

Sintió cómo Regina suspiraba y se incorporaba de repente para sentarse.

«Miss Swan»

Emma se cubrió los ojos con un brazo «¿Mmm?»

Regina le lanzó una mirada de fastidio

«Agradecería que me mirase cuando le hablo»

Emma levantó ligeramente el brazo y la miró con un solo ojo, sin dignarse a cambiar de posición.

La reina se detuvo a duras penas de lanzarle un hechizo

«Quería solo darte las gracias»

Eso. Eso hace que Emma cambie de posición. La muchacha se sentó y miró a la mujer del lado opuesto de la estancia. Regina había elegido la cama más alejada de la suya, de las seis disponibles.

«¿Perdón?»

Regina entrelazó las manos en el regazo, poniéndose recta y lanzándole una mirada indescifrable.

«Has entendido muy bien»

Emma la miró, escéptica

«En realidad, creo que he entendido mal, porque en ningún mundo, en ningún reino, te me agradecerías…»

«Quería darte las gracias, Emma Swan» la interrumpe Regina con un aire de desafío, los ojos reducidos a dos hendiduras

Eso bastó para cerrarle la boca a la muchacha.

«¿Lo dices en serio?» murmuró Emma, asombrada »¿Y por qué?»

Regina se levantó

«Por no haberme dejado morir»

La mujer se dirigía a la puerta, pero en el último momento, se paró y se dio la vuelta nuevamente para mirar a la rubia que se había levantado dispuesta a seguirla

«No, espera» dice Regina «¿Por qué no me dejaste detrás? Podías escapar, ir a buscar a Hook y su judía. Hubieras podido buscar otro modo para sobrevivir. Nadie te habría culpado. Tendrías a tus padres, a Henry. ¿Por qué no te escapaste con ellos?»

Regina miró a la muchacha que se acercaba lentamente a ella

«Habrías podido morir, intentando bloquear aquel hechizo»

Emma suspiró, parada ante ella. La chaqueta le colgaba, abierta, sobre las caderas. Parecía cansada.

«Somos dos personas muy diferentes, Regina» dijo cansadamente, antes de pasar por delante de ella y subir nuevamente a cubierta.

Regina se quedó parada, de pie, con la mirada fija en la portezuela que llevaba al puente. Alargó la mano para agarrar la manilla, pero después pareció pensárselo. No necesitaba otros motivos para apreciar a Emma Swan.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar el interior del que sería su cuarto y suspiró. Sería mejor que se acostumbrara a esa situación, porque temía que sería para largo.

 

La cena, esa noche, transcurrió en el más absoluto silencio.

Rumpel  no se había dignado a dejarse ver. Se había encerrado en la bodega en el momento de la partida y no había salido de allí.

Hook tragaba un jarro de cerveza tras otro, mordiendo de vez en cuando un trozo de pan o de carne.

Snow y Charming comían con compostura, no muy diferente a como Emma estaba acostumbrada a verlos. Los dos se intercambiaban algunas miradas de preocupación, compartiendo, de un modo u otro, sus pensamientos.

La que más había sorprendido había sido Regina. Se había comido  mitad de su pan, dejando intacto el resto de la cena.

Emma continuó comiendo en silencio, desviando una mirada ahora a sus padres, ahora a Regina y a Hook.

Este acabó velozmente de cenar, satisfecho con su comida.

«Sois afortunados, me hice con provisiones antes de partir» comunicó el pirata, levantándose para  coger una cesta de fruta. Emma pensaba que se podría llamar suerte, teniendo en cuenta que Hook casi se había escapado con la judía.

El pirata deslizó el cesto de fruta por la mesa, y este se paró exactamente delante de Snow.

«¿Manzanas?» preguntó Hook, mordiendo la suya con gusto.

Las miradas homicidas que Snow y Charming le  dedicaron al pirata fueron tan crueles que Emma intenta sofocar una risa detrás de su vaso. En el otro lado de la mesa, vio cómo Regina apretaba los labios intentando que no se le escapase una pequeña risa burlona.

Las dos intercambiaron una mirada sobre los platos, desviándola rápidamente. Pareciera que ambas hubiesen decidido no mostrarse demasiado amigables con respecto a la otra madre de su hijo.

«¿Nos estás tomando el pelo, Hook?» preguntó Charming, con la voz cargada de resentimiento. «¿Estás realmente ofreciendo una manzana a mi mujer? ¿A Snow White?»

 

Emma se deslizó bajo cubierta casi corriendo. No veía la hora de poder meterse en la cama. David le había prometido que al día siguiente le enseñaría a usar la espada, para que no estuviera completamente indefensa una vez llegados a Neverland.

Emma nunca lo habría admitido en voz alta, pero la idea de finalmente aprender a usar un arma blanca la excitaba como si fuese una niña en la entrada de un parque de juegos.

Pero aquel día había sido bastante cansado, ya sea física o emotivamente hablando. La muchacha solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos y dejar que volaran al menos una pequeña parte de las preocupaciones acumuladas.

Cuando abrió la puerta del camarote, encontró a Regina ya en su interior, con la camisa que había llevado puesta en una mano y una casaca de noche en la otra. Los pantalones yacían a los pies de la cama.

Encima, Regina solo llevaba la ropa interior negra

«Se suele tocar antes de entrar» dijo la mujer, ceñuda. Tiro la camisa cerca del pantalón y se puso la casaca.

Emma se enrojece rápidamente, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano

«L-Lo siento» exclamó, moviéndose a ciegas hacia su catre «No pensaba que fueses…no pensaba que ya hubieras…que tú…»

«Miss Swan»

La mano de Regina se cerró delicadamente sobre la muñeca de Emma.

Ella tembló. Dejo que Regina le quitase las manos de la cara, y miró a la otra mujer directamente a los ojos

«No hay ningún problema» dijo Regina con calma «No ha pasado nada»

A Emma por poco se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

«¿Quién eres tú?» pregunta estúpidamente «¿Qué has hecho con la Regina malvada?»

El rostro de Regina se transformó en una mueca, mientras el agarre sobre la muñeca de Emma se hacía menos amable

«¿Es así como aún me ves?» escupió la mujer «¿Cómo la reina malvada?»

Emma se dio de cuenta que el agarre de Regina se había debilitado, y se dio prisa en retirar la mano, sustrayéndose de su presa.

«No…No era lo que quería decir, Regina» murmuró la muchacha, turbada y culpable «Lo siento»

Regina no respondió y se giró hacia su catre, dispuesta a irse a dormir.

La mirada de Emma se dirigió inconscientemente hacia los muslos de la mujer, dejados al descubierto por la casaca de hombre que Regina llevaba.

La muchacha tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, poniéndose roja al momento, agradecida de que Regina no pudiese verla. Tropezando con sus propios pies, alcanzó su cama y se dejó caer encima. Siente inmediatamente un bulto en la espalda, pasó la mano por debajo y agarró algo que debía ser una camisa.

La sacó de debajo de su cuerpo y la observó bajo la poca luz de la estancia. Era, como había imaginado, una casaca de hombre, no diferente a la que llevaba Regina.

En ese momento, Regina habló, la voz ligeramente enronquecida por el sueño

«He mirado por la estancia. Solo he encontrado estas viejas camisas; no son gran cosa, pero podemos utilizarlas como pijama»

Emma continuó dándole vueltas a la casaca en las manos.

«Gracias…» murmuró, ya arrepentida de lo que hacía un momento le había dicho a Regina. Evidentemente, la mujer se estaba esforzando para ser una persona mejor. Ella, en cambio, no estaba haciendo nada, ni siquiera estaba intentando hacer la convivencia un poco más fácil para  ambas. Emma se prometió tratar a su nueva coinquilina con más respeto.

«Mañana tenemos que pedirle a Hook verdadera ropa» añadió Regina, ya casi dormida, sin haber dado señales de que había escuchado su agradecimiento.

Emma asintió y se desnudó deprisa, no deseando dejarse ver desnuda por Regina: de repente, se sentía incómoda mostrándose sin ropa delante de otra mujer, aunque no es capaz de explicarse por qué.

«No pensaba que una reina se pusiese sin problema una vieja camisa de pirata» dijo Emma, soplando la vela y dejando caer la oscuridad en la estancia.

Con la oscuridad como cómplice, o quizás solo el  cansancio que ha hacía hablar sin razonar, Regina responde «Hace tiempo era muy diversa a como me conoces ahora»

Emma se quedó paralizada en el acto de meterse bajo las sábanas, asombrada ante la imprevista confesión de Regina. Quizás era la primera cosa que le decía sobre sí misma, la primera cosa que le decía sin una segunda intención. A Emma le parece haber vuelto a la fiesta de bienvenida de pocos meses antes en la que Regina se había demostrado, por primera vez, como la persona agradable que podía ser.

«Buenas noches, Regina» murmuró la muchacha, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta

«Buenas noches Henry» susurró en la nada, deseando más que nada poder abrazar a su hijo.

 

Emma se giró sobre el otro lado, con un resoplido de irritación. No lograba comprender si su imposibilidad para dormir se debía a aquella cama tan incómoda o a la  áspera casaca que le rozaba la piel; o incluso a la pesada respiración del suelo agitado de Regina.

En cualquier caso, hacía un par de horas que daba vueltas en la cama, buscando en vano una posición que le permitiese dormir

Se tiende de espaldas, las manos cruzadas en el estómago.

Ok. Quizás haya encontrado la posición correcta.

Satisfecha, Emma cerró los ojos, preparándose finalmente para dormir.

Y un grito helador rasgó el silencio de la estancia.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Capítulo 2

 

Emma se sentó de golpe en la cama. Se sobresaltó ante un segundo grito y comprendió que provenía de Regina. La muchacha le pegó una patada a las mantas, resoplando en el intento de bajar de la cama. Las sábanas se le habían enrollado alrededor de las piernas y se las quitó de encima con un gesto furioso. Finalmente consiguió bajarse del catre.

«¡Regina!» exclamó en la oscuridad

Tropezó con la pierna en la cama, haciéndose bastante daño en el pie, pero ignoró el dolor, convencida de que en ese momento la prioridad era asegurarse de que Regina estuviese bien.

«¿Regina?» llamó otra vez, sin recibir respuesta

Emma podía sentir a la mujer agitarse en su cama, aunque no lograba  entender cuál era el peligro. Después de algunos tropiezos, logró llegar a la cama de Regina, poco antes de que esta lanzase otro grito, menos fuerte esta vez, pero que hace nacer dentro de la muchacha un profundo sentimiento de inquietud. Regina estaba llorando.

«Regina…» susurró Emma, arrodillándose finalmente al lado de la cama de ella.

Ahora que está cerca, lograba distinguir sus rasgos en la penumbra: Regina estaba profundamente dormida, los puños cerrados sobre la sábana que la cubría. Y sollozaba.

«Regia, despiértate» susurró nuevamente Emma, con creciente precaución. Nunca la había visto en ese estado. Pero Regina no pareció escucharla, y continuó sollozando, sobresaltándose ante algo que solo ella podía percibir. Emma le apoyó una mano sobre la frente, y la encontró sudando y ardiendo. La muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

«¡Regina!» repitió por enésima vez, ahora seriamente preocupada. «Es solo un sueño. ¡Despiértate!»

Le apoyó una mano sobre el  hombro, zarandeándola ligeramente. Y Emma casi grito a su vez cuando una mano le agarró la muñeca con una presión  muy fuerte. Era la mano de Regina.

«No te vayas…» sollozó Regina con voz rota.

Emma se sobresaltó, mirando fijamente el rostro de la mujer y dándose cuenta de que aún estaba dormida.

«¿Qué…?» balbuceó

«Quédate conmigo…» repitió Regina «Daniel»

Snow White se despertó sobresaltada, segura de haber oído un grito. Se sentó en la cama, intentando orientarse en la oscuridad. Apoyó las manos sobre los hombros del marido y lo sacude con fuerza.

«Charming» susurró en la oscuridad «Creo que he escuchado a alguien gritar»

Charming gruñó, medio dormido

«Nadie ha gritado, Snow» balbuceó, la  voz pastosa por el sueño «Vuelve a dormirte»

Snow White miró con aprensión hacia la puerta, deseando salir a ver, pero Charming la agarró por un brazo y la atrajo hacia él, haciéndole olvidar cualquier cosa.

 

«¿Daniel…?» susurró Emma con los ojos desorbitados.

Recordaba que Henry le había hablado del pasado de Regina, recordaba qué había sucedido cuando Frankestein le había devuelto la vida al famoso Daniel. Y recordaba cómo Regina se había quedado devastada después de lo sucedido. Pero no imaginaba que Regina pudiera confundirla a ella, la hija de Snow White, con su difunto prometido.

«No…» susurró «No, Regina…yo…yo no soy Daniel…»

Emma intentó sustraerse del agarre de Regina, pero apenas intentó retirar la mano, la otra comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

«Daniel, no me dejes…» susurró, aterrorizada, siempre con los ojos cerrados, aún atrapada en su sueño. «Duele. Duele tanto»

Emma no supo qué logró convencerla. Lo pensó varias veces, sobre todo en los días sucesivos, pero nunca lo supo. Quizás el cansancio acumulado, quizás el tono desesperado de Regina, quizás solo un momento de estupidez. Pero Regina estaba sufriendo por algo, y si el único remedio era quedarse a su lado, entonces se quedaría.

«No me voy» susurró en la oscuridad, intentando sonar lo más segura de sí misma que fuera posible.

Ante aquellas palabras vio cómo el rostro de Regina se relajó.

«No me voy» repitió Emma a sí misma «Ok»

La muchacha respiró profundamente, comprendiendo que lo que iba a hacer no le agradaba, y no le gustaría tampoco a Regina si estuviese despierta.

«Duele…» repitió Regina en un febril susurro mientras nuevas lágrimas le descendían por el pálido rostro.

«Dios mío, ¿qué te he hecho?» susurró Emma a la nada, antes de levantarse y sentarse en la cama de Regina, para después  echarse a su lado.

Rumpel se despertó con un sobresalto. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y miró fijamente hacia el techo, la hamaca en la que dormía se balanceaba lentamente. «El futuro…» susurró «El futuro ha sido cambiado»

Inmediatamente, Regina se aferró a ella, entrelazando sus piernas desnudas a las suyas. Emma desencajó los ojos y tragó saliva, sintiendo la piel lisa y suave de los muslos de Regina rozarse con los suyos. Los pies de la mujer buscaron involuntariamente los suyos, rozándolos delicadamente. Las manos de Regina se aferraron a la casaca de Emma, mientras la mujer hundía el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Emma, humedeciéndola ligeramente con sus lágrimas.

Emma cerró los ojos, con los cabellos de Regina cosquilleándole el rostro y el perfume intenso y extrañamente dulce que le penetraba por la nariz y por el cuerpo. Increíblemente, las sensaciones de un cuerpo cálido tan íntimamente abrazado al suyo, junto con la respiración cálida de otro ser humano sobre su piel, tranquilizaron a Emma. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de esas sensaciones. La sensación de ser abrazada por otra persona, con la idea- aunque falsa-de ser amada. La sensación que solo la cercanía física de otro ser humano podía darle. Sabía que era un error. Sabía que se arrepentiría y sabía también que nadie deberá saberlo, sobre todo Regina. Pero, en aquel momento, Emma se sentía bastante en paz para preocuparse por ello. Y, después de rodear con delicadeza las caderas de Regina, se durmió.

 

Se despertó por un ruido sordo que provenía del techo; imaginado que a Hook se le había caído algo, se relajó en seguida, apretándose instintivamente a la persona que tenía entre los brazos. Le bastaron pocos segundos para darse cuenta que la persona en cuestión era Regina. Cuando lo hace, soltó inmediatamente el abrazo, aterrorizada ante la idea de que Regina se despertase de un momento a otro y descubriese lo que había sucedido.

Salió de la cama lo más cuidadosamente posible, desamarrando, no sin esfuerzo, las manos de Regina de su casaca. Apoyó los pies desnudos en el  suelo de madera, estirándose. Había dormido bien esa noche. No sabría decir con certeza el motivo, pero Emma sabía que la compañía inconsciente de Regina había contribuido mucho. Se giró para mirar a la mujer, todavía profundamente dormida, sintiendo el imprevisto deseo de acurrucarse nuevamente contra ella. La muchacha sacude la cabeza, levantándose: la cama chirrió ruidosamente. Emma entrecerró los ojos, quedándose quieta y se giró para ver a Regina, que, sin embargo, continuaba durmiendo, inconsciente de todo. La muchacha suspiró de alivio y se escabulló hacia su cama, recuperando  su ropa y vistiéndose en el más absoluto silencio. Una vez lista, cogió las botas y llegó hasta la puerta de puntillas. En el umbral, se dio la vuelta para mirar por última vez a Regina, que reposaba con expresión tranquila, completamente diferente a la noche precedente.

Emma se mordió el labio, pensativa.  Definitivamente, nadie debería enterarse de lo que había pasado; ni siquiera Snow White. Emma se dijo que era para evitar que Regina, si alguien lo sabía, pudiera ella también enterarse. En su corazón, quería guardar esa noche de paz solo para ella, como un recuerdo de inestimable valor.

Una vez en el puente, descubrió que el ruido que la había despertado no había sido provocado por Hook, sino por David. Emma trepó por loa escalones que llevaban al castillo de popa, mirando al padre con curiosidad.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» bostezó, llevándose las manos a la boca. El despertar mañanero siempre sería un trauma para ella. David se limitó a lanzar una sonrisita enigmática, antes de agarrar un barril y hacerlo rodar hacia otro lugar.

«¿Café, tesoro?» murmuró una dulce voz a las espaldas de la muchacha.

Emma se giró para mirar a la madre, que le estaba acercando una taza de madera rudamente tallada

«¿Los piratas conocen el café?» preguntó con ironía, tomado la taza de las manos de Snow, que le sonríe

«Hook aprovisionó el barco en Storybrooke antes de zarpar» explicó, llevándose su taza a los labios «Y obviamente se apresuró a hacer acopio de mucho café»

Emma se dio prisa por echar en su cuerpo una gran dosis de la que para ella era una poción mágica. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor.

«¿Sabes qué está tramando?» preguntó a la madre.

Snow se limitó a suspirar, sin darle ninguna respuesta. Emma entrecerró los ojos, fastidiada

«Vosotros dos sois en verdad el uno para el otro»  comentó

«Estoy adecentando un sitio para iniciar tus lecciones de esgrima, Emma» jadeó David, empujando una gran caja junto al barril. «Necesitaremos espacio»

Emma sorbió su café, observando al padre apoyarse exhausto en el  timón.

«¿Qué pasa aquí?» murmuró una voz somnolienta

Emma hundió la nariz en su taza, intentando esconder el rubor que inmediatamente le subió al rostro al sonido de aquella voz.

«Preparo un lugar donde pueda enseñar a Emma a usar la espada» respondió Charming con tono de satisfacción.

Regina miró alrededor, confusa. Cruzó los brazos.

«¿Y no puedes usar simplemente el puente? Es inmenso» preguntó.

Emma se contuvo de sonreír ante el pensamiento de que ella tuvo el mismo razonamiento. La sonrisa de satisfacción de David se derritió como nieve al sol ante las palabras de Regina.

«Oh» balbuceó él «No lo pensé»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Emma y Snow sofocaban sus rizas en sus tazas. El príncipe se giró ofendido a mirar a la mujer.

«¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?» dijo «¿Por qué me has dejado hacer todo este duro trabajo?» Snow se rio abiertamente.

«Para ver tu cara cuando te hubieras dado cuenta» exclamó «Y es impagable, créeme»

Emma se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. Desvió la mirada un poco y se inmovilizó al notar que Regina la estaba observando.

«¿Qué pasa?» preguntó, poniéndose de repente  a la defensiva.

Regina pareció sobresaltarse

«Me preguntaba si todo fue bien esta noche» dijo la mujer, mirando a Emma con interés.

La muchacha se tensó, apretando los dedos alrededor de la taza. ¿Regina la había descubierto? ¿Se había dado cuenta de su compañía anoche?

«¿Por qué me lo preguntas?» exclamó Emma, intentando esconder su nerviosismo.

Sostuvo la mirada de Regina, esperando que la mujer no estuviera atenta a lo tensa que estaba. Pero Regina se encogió de hombros, pensativa. Se pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, estrechándosela.

«Hace fresco aquí» murmuró, separando sus ojos de los de Emma, y dándole la espalda.

La muchacha la observó mientras bajaba las escaleras e iba a encerrarse nuevamente en la habitación, y solo cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, Emma volvió a respirar con normalidad.

No se había dado cuenta.

Emma se mordisqueó el labio, incierta. El sentido común le decía que, al menos, debería hablar con su madre, pero dentro de sí esperaba poder llevar la situación ella sola.

La muchacha cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Poco después los abrió y se giró para hacer frente a su padre.

«Entonces» exclamó «¿Cuándo comenzamos?»

 

«¡Hook!» chilló Regina, irrumpiendo en las estancias del Capitán. Lo que vino fue un ruido sordo, seguido de un lamento y de una imprecación.

«Debo hablarte» dijo Regina en voz alta, sin preocuparse de que el Capitán se había caído de su cama. De una cortina en el fondo de la estancia, que había conocido seguramente tiempos mejores, Hook apareció, masajeándose la cabeza.

«¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema?» balbuceó el pirata.

Regina hizo un ruido con la lengua

«Curioso» dijo «Estaba por hacerte la misma pregunta»

Hook hizo una mueca

«Si necesitas mi ayuda, esta no me parece la manera más inteligente de conquistar mi simpatía, ¿lo sabes?»

Regina se  cruzó de brazos

«Necesito ropa, Hook. Verdadera ropa»

«Curioso» le respondió a su vez él «No creo haber dicho que te iba a ayudar»

Con un movimiento de dedos y por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas, Hook se encontró en el aire con la cabeza hacia abajo.

«Necesito ropa, y la necesito rápido, pirata» silbó, acercándose a él, casi hasta rozar su nariz con la de él. «Si me quieres ayudar, bien. Eso que ganas. En caso contrario, pondré patas arriba esta maldita nave. Y no me pesará»

Hook protestó, ofendido

«No te atreverás»

Regina le guiñó un ojo.

«No me tientes» respondió con la voz baja y vibrante

Bastaron pocos segundos para hacer capitular al pirata. Regina lo observó atentamente, lo vio amoratarse, lo ve explotar

«¡Está bien!» exclamó finalmente «Te ayudo, pero ahora ¡bájame!»

 

«¡Defiende, Emma defiende!» exclamó Charming, batiendo sus espada contra la figura de su hija.

«Como…»jadeó Emma «si fuese…» alzó el brazo, lo sentía arder por el dolor «..fácil»

La muchacha saltó hacia atrás, esquivando el enésimo golpe de su padre.  Estaba exhausta. Estaba extenuada y solo llevaban combatiendo diez minutos; Charming estaba todavía fresco, nada cansado y lleno de energía. Ella, en cambio, sentía cómo su cuerpo iba cediendo.

«¡No estás poniendo todo tu empeño, Emma!» exclamó Charming, pasándose la espada de una mano a la otra. «Te estás limitando a escapar»

Emma clavó la punta de la espada entre dos hojas de madera del suelo, apoyándose sobre la empuñadura para tomar aliento. Lanzó una mirada de reojo a Snow, que estaba apoyada en un barril con un libro en las manos; Emma resopló, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

«Basta» sopló

Charming la miro incrédulo. Snow levantó los ojos del libro.

«¿Qué?» preguntó él

Emma extrajo la hoja de la madera y se la tendió hacia su padre.

«He dicho basta» repitió «No lo lograré si no tengo aliento para combatir ni siquiera por pocos minutos. Necesito recuperar un poco de mi antigua resistencia»

Charming tomó la espada que Emma le estaba tendiendo.

«Emma…»

Pero Emma ya no lo estaba escuchando.  De reojo había visto a alguien acercarse a su estancia.

«Ahora debo irme» le dijo a su padre, aferrando la chaqueta que había dejado cerca, y se precipitó por las escaleras.

«Pero, Emna…» le gritó desde atrás Charming «¡Todavía no hemos acabado!»

Snow se limitó a apoyarle una mano sobre el brazo y sacudir la cabeza en silencio.

Si había una cosa que la lección de esgrima con Charming había logrado era esclarecerle un poco las ideas. Emma caminó hacia la habitación, decidida a hablar con Regina. En esos pocos minutos en que su cuerpo estaba siendo lentamente destruido por los asaltos del príncipe, Emma se había dado cuenta de una cosa. No había tenido tiempo de reflexionar tras el caos producido tras el secuestro de Henry: el portal, Hook, la nave, el túnel, la situación en la que se encontraban… Emma se había dado cuenta solo cuando su padre había abatido la espada sobre ella, casi arrancándole un brazo. Ella era poderosa. No de cuerpo, pero sí de mente. Había roto la maldición, junto a Regina. Y eso solo podía decir una cosa.

«¡Debes enseñarme!»

Regina se giró de repente a mirar la puerta abierta de la habitación que ahora compartía con Emma. Dejó la ropa que Hook le había dado apenas unos minutos sobre la cama, mirando hacia la muchacha, todavía parada en el umbral de la habitación.

«¿Perdón?» preguntó, con una ceja levantada.

Emma dio un paso hacia el interior, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Avanzó hacia Regina, retorciéndose las manos. Regina notó el estado desastroso en que la muchacha estaba: estaba sudadísima, la cara roja y con los músculos del brazo aún en tensión, de lo que dedujo que el entrenamiento con el príncipe no había sido ligero.

«La magia, Regina» murmuró Emma, sus bellos ojos claros brillando al calor de las velas.

«Yo poseo magia. Y tú debes enseñarme a controlarla»

 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

 

Regina levantó la ceja, perpleja.

«¿Enseñarte a controlar la magia?» repitió «¿Me estás tomando el pelo?»

Emma sacudió la cabeza, decidida a no ceder

«No puedo estar más seria, Regina» dijo «No sabemos qué peligros nos aguardan en Neverland. Mis…mis padres saben usar el arco y la espada, Hook es un pirata, sabe cómo defenderse. Tú y el señor Gold tenéis magia»

La muchacha alargó los brazos

«Yo no tengo ninguna defensa»

Regina dejo con cuidado la ropa que Hook le había dado, sentándose en el  borde la cama.

«Me había parecido entender que el príncipe te estaba enseñando a usar la espada» dijo, intentando no parecer demasiado desdeñosa al pronunciar el apelativo real del hombre.

Emma asiente

«Y así es, pero no puedo confiar mi seguridad a los pocos rudimentos de esgrima que pueda aprender. Y no puedo tampoco permitirme ser una carga. La prioridad en este momento es encontrar a Henry»

Fue el turno de Regina de asentir.

«En eso estoy de acuerdo»

Emma la miró, esperanzada

«Entonces, ¿me…me enseñarás?»

Regina suspiró, y señala el catre de enfrente

«Siéntate, Emma» murmuró, rozando distraídamente la ropa con los dedos. No podía decir que estuviera sorprendida. Desde que Emma había descubierto que sabía utilizar la magia, se esperaba una pregunta como esa. Cierto, no se hubiera imaginado que se lo iba a pedir en un momento como este, pero sabía que no lograría hacerla cambiar de idea.

Emma hizo lo que le dijo, acomodándose con la piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

«Quisiera que comprendieras algunas cosas respecto a la magia» inició Regina, cruzando las piernas. Nave o no, ella seguía siendo la maldita alcaldesa. Todavía tenía una dignidad.

«Si quieres utilizar magia, debes comprender que la magia tiene siempre…»

«Siempre tiene un precio» la interrumpió Emma, fastidiada «Lo repetís siempre, eso lo sé»

Regina la fulminó con una mirada.

«¿Quieres mi ayuda o no, señorita-lo-sé-todo?»

Emma rodó los ojos y resopló «Está bien, perdona. Continua»

Regina le dedicó una torva mirada, antes de aclararse la voz y proseguir.

«Tiene siempre un precio» dijo «Con el tiempo se comprende qué precio es ese. No puedo decirte qué exigirá de ti, porque es increíblemente subjetivo. Deberás averiguarlo sola y, digámoslo así, intentar limitar los daños, si quieres tener un alma al terminar este viaje»

Emma se rascó la nuca.

«¿Honestamente?» murmuró «No he entendido mucho de lo que has dicho»

Regina suspiró, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el camarote, siguiendo las líneas de los tablones de madera del pavimento.

«Utilizar la magia…hará que pongas en tela de juicio todo tu ser» dijo la mujer, los ojos entrecerrados y la mente totalmente concentrada en la magia que sentía correr por sus venas. Si no lograba explicar a Emma cómo funcionaba la magia de modo práctico, entonces se lo haría _sentir_ «Porque usar la magia causa lo que Rumpel llama “golpe de vuelta”»

Sintió a Emma moverse en la cama

«¿Golpe de vuelta?» repitió

Regina asintió, casi  a sí misma. Parecía que no estuviese haciendo caso a Emma. Era como si se hubiese olvidado de ella, como si estuviese hablando sola.

«Sí. El golpe de vuelta es, así dicho, el precio que se debe pagar. La magia no es algo abstracto. La magia funciona porque es real, porque actúa siguiendo fuerzas naturales reales, utilizando energías reales e invocando entidades reales. Pero por eso exigen en compensación un precio real»

Se detuvo, pensativa. Emma aprovechó para hacer una pregunta; continuaba observándola. Mientras hablaba de magia, Regina no parecía ni siquiera la misma persona.

«¿También con la magia blanca hay un precio?»

Regina se giró de repente para mirarla, como si recordase de repente que estuviera ahí. Entrecerró los ojos, observando a Emma que la miraba con curiosidad, sentada a lo indio en la cama.

«No existe magia blanca o magia negra» soltó Regina, deteniendo su frenético caminar.

«¿Ah no?» preguntó Emma con un brillo de diversión en la mirada, que escondía mucho.

«No» respondió Regina «Existe la magia, punto. Y existe quien la usa para metas…diferentes»

Emma abrió los ojos, incrédula. Regina parecía incómoda

«¿Y tú para qué meta la usas?» osó preguntar la muchacha, intentando sonar lo más sería posible.

Regina le dedicó la enésima mirada llena de antipatía

«No es asunto tuyo» dijo la mujer, arrepintiéndose ya de haber comenzado esa conversación.

Pero Emma no parecía de la misma opinión

«En serio Regina» exclamó, apoyando los pies en el suelo «Has hecho cosas terribles, lanzado  maldiciones aterradoras, matado a personas inocentes…»

Emma sacudió la cabeza

«Pero cuando se trata de Henry, logras sacar de ti la mejor magia que una persona puede concebir» concluyó, la cabeza inclinada y la mirada curiosa dirigida hacia la otra.

«Con Henry es diferente» añadió Regina, dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda a Emma para que no le pudiera ver la cara «Henry es mi hijo. Con él todo es diferente»

Sintió a Emma suspirar «No logro comprender por qué te obstinas en mostrar el lado más oscuro de ti cuando es evidente que no eres así. ¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo, Regina?»

Regina cerró los ojos y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para enfrentársele, encontrándola de pie a lado de la cama.

«Porque es más fácil odiarme y hacerme odiar por las personas que lo contrario» soltó, enfadada.

Emma abrió los ojos y la boca, sorprendida. Regina pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho; entrecerró los ojos y se encaminó velozmente hacia la puerta, abriéndola y manteniéndola así delante de ella.

«Si quieres excusarme, tengo que cambiarme de ropa» dijo Regina, con la mirada baja.

Emma no dijo nada. Se limitó a acercarse a la puerta, sin hablar. En el umbral, se detuvo un instante delante de ella, intentando cruzarse con su mirada. Pero Regina continuó obstinadamente mirado el suelo. Emma se limitó a alargar la mano y rozarle delicadamente los dedos, antes de bajar la cabeza y salir por la puerta.

Regina se dejó caer sobre la cama, llevándose los brazos a la cara. No sabía qué le pasaba con Emma. No estaba en su naturaleza confesar cosas de ese tipo. La mujer resopló, airada. Con la única ayuda de los pies se quitó los zapatos y se arrastró hasta apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Permaneció con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el techo, sintiendo las paredes del barco crujir.

El silencio de la estancia, unido al leve movimiento ondeante de la nave, ayudó a Regina a calmar sus nervios, haciéndola caer en un sueño agitado. La mujer estrujó las sábanas con las manos, como aferrándose a la realidad.

Emma se acercó a sus padres, que estaban hablando sentados sobre dos barriles vacíos. La muchacha, al ver que ninguno de los dos la  habría visto, carraspeó. Ambos se giraron para mirarla con una expresión de interrogación dibujada en el rostro. Emma ofreció una sonrisita embarazosa y dejó la chaqueta nuevamente en la barandilla, y se restregó las manos.

«¿Te apetece…volver a intentarlo?» preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, dirigiéndose al padre.

Charming sonríe feliz y asiente. «Naturalmente»

Emma le devolvió la sonrisa al padre y agarró nuevamente la empuñadura de la espada, dispuesta a enfrentarse al hombre que tenía delante.

«Está bien» murmuró para sí misma «Adelante»

 

Emma tocó suavemente a la puerta de su camarote. Según el reloj de Hook se estaba acercando la hora de la cena. Ella y Charming habían entrenado durante el resto de la mañana y de la tarde, solo descansando para almorzar. Emma había tenido que admitir que con un poco de paciencia y de duro trabajo los resultados se veían. No estaba obviamente preparada para afrontar una pelea de alto calibre, pero estaba feliz al  ver que no se le estaba dando mal lo de la espada.

Rumpel no había dado señales de vida en todo el día, y cuando Snow había bajado para asegurarse de que estaba bien, se lo había encontrado inmerso en la contemplación de algunos retratos de Belle.

Regina, en cambio, no había salido del camarote, ni siquiera para comer, dadas las circunstancias desagradables en las que se habían separado, Emma quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Cuando no respondió, la muchacha empujó ligeramente la puerta y echó una ojeada al interior. Regina estaba profundamente dormida, los dedos aferrados a la sábana y una expresión de sufrimiento.

«Mierda» silbó Emma, entrando rápidamente en el camarote y acercándose a la cama «Otra vez no…»

Se arrodillo a los pies del  catre y tomó a Regina por los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

«¡Regina!» la llamó con fuerza «Regina, ¡despiértate!»

Con un pequeño sobresalto, Regina abrió los ojos y miró alrededor, confusa. Apenas hubo comprendido dónde se encontraba, se tranquilizó y volvió a mirar a Emma, que se había sentado en la cama más cercana.

«¿Qué sucede?» preguntó la mujer, la voz pastosa por el sueño. Se sentó, restregándose levemente los ojos.

«Es casi la hora de la cena» murmuró Emma como respuesta, mirándose las manos. Por un momento había temido no poder despertarla «He venido a ver si tú…»

«¿Hora de la cena?» la interrumpió Regina, confundida «¿He dormido todo el día?»

Emma asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

«Maldición» estalló  Regina, pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

Emma se retorcía las manos, fijándose en la punta de los zapatos

«Sé que no es un buen momento» dijo «Pero me preguntaba si has pensado en mi petición»

Regina apoyó los pies en el suelo, las manos en el regazo y la mirada fija en Emma

«Lo he pensado en el mismo momento en que me lo has pedido» respondió con calma.

La mirada de Emma se levantó y se encontró con la oscura y profunda de Regina.

«¿Y…?»

«Y…» Regina suspiró «Te mostraré una cosa. Si después de eso, sigues decidida a aprender, te enseñaré»

Emma asintió, enderezando la espalda.

«De acuerdo» respondió, segura

Regina suspiró. Se levantó del colchón y le tendió una mano a la muchacha, las palmas vueltas hacia ella.

«Lo que te voy a mostrar es un recuerdo» le advirtió «Un recuerdo de cómo la magia consume a las personas que hacen uso de ella, si no están atentos»

Emma asintió, mirando las palmas de la mujer, como esperando verlas rodeadas de fuego.

«Necesito…» Regina carraspeó «Necesito tocarte, Emma»

Emma desencajó los ojos, mirándola

«¿Tocarme?»

«Tocarte» repitió Regina, ligeramente impaciente «Es necesario que te toque para establecer un contacto»

Emma la miró unos instantes con la boca cerrada, sorprendida

«Yo…ok» balbuceó «Ok»

Dio unos pasos hacia delante y lo mismo hizo Regina. Esta última llevó las manos a pocos centímetros del rostro de Emma, sin tocarla.

«Ok» dijo la mujer a su vez, sus miradas se entrecruzaron «Continua mirándome»

Y tras decir eso, apoyó ambas palmas sobre las mejillas de Emma. Inmediatamente, la estancia a su alrededor desaparece, ambas se vieron catapultadas a los recueros de Regina. Emma se encontró en un bosque, que según sus sospechas sería el Bosque encantado. Miró alrededor, sin saber bien cómo, ya que se encontraba en un recuerdo. De repente, delante de ella apareció un hombre, envuelto en una negra capa, con una ropa hecha de piel. Emma tardó un poco en reconocerlo, y cuando lo hizo, no lo quiso creer. Aquel hombre era el mismo Sr. Gold. Pero no el Gold  que conocía. El que Emma tenía delante era una versión fea y arruinada del hombre que conocía. Su rostro y sus manos tenían un color verdoso, la piel áspera y picada, llena de surcos y cicatrices que solo un arte potente y terrible como la magia podía dejar. Los ojos ya oscuros eran todavía más negros, grandes y deshumanizados. Al mirarlo, a Emma le entraron escalofríos. También los cabellos, normalmente muy cuidados, estaban sucios y con un aspecto…antiguo. Observando a aquel hombre, Emma supo que delante no tenía al Sr. Gold, ni siquiera a Rumpel. Aquel era el Oscuro.

Apenas hubo digerido esta angustiosa revelación, el recuerdo terminó, rápido e indoloro, como había llegado. Emma se sobresaltó cuando sus ojos se encontraron no ya con el bosque, sino con la mirada profunda y atenta de Regina.

«Aquel era…»

«Rumpelstiltskin» confirmó Regina, asintiendo. Soltó el rostro de Emma, llevando las manos al regazo «O mejor dicho, el Señor Oscuro»

Emma asintió, sin saber qué decir. ¿Eran esos los efectos de la magia? ¿Era ese el resultado para quien utilizaba aquel arte sin escrúpulo alguno? Emma tembló cuando comprendió todo el discurso que Regina le había dado esta mañana. La magia era peligrosa. Sobre todo si no se sabe usar.

«¿Estás  aún convencida de tu elección?» preguntó Regina, cautamente.

Emma asintió.

«Absolutamente» respondió, mirando a la otra mujer con seguridad. «De hecho, con este recuerdo sabré bien en lo que no quiero convertirme»

Regina suspiró nuevamente. Debía admitir que había tenido la esperanza de hacerle cambiar de opinión, la magia era un arte al que no se  podía  infravalorar y con una persona como Emma sería  muy difícil perder el  control. Regina sabía que Emma era poderosa; lo había comprendido hace un tiempo. El único miedo que tenía era que no sabría decir cuánto.

«Muy bien» dijo la mujer, levantándose «Déjame que me cambie, iré a cenar»

Emma se levantó a su vez, con una expresión curiosa en la cara

«Esta noche…» dijo Regina sin mirarla «Esta noche iniciaremos tu adiestramiento»

 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

 

Cuando Regina se presentó a la cena, Emma y Hook tuvieron que hacer un notable esfuerzo para permanecer impasibles. Regina se había puesto una de las viejas ropas de Milah, que Hook había celosamente guardado durante todos esos años. Los pantalones de piel dibujaban los muslos perfectos de la reina, el corsé violeta, deliberadamente apretado, hacía resaltar todavía más el generoso pecho de la mujer. A Emma se le secó la boca.

Regina era indudablemente una bella, bellísima mujer. Emma siempre lo había pensado. Aquellas ropas elegantes, que llegaban hasta el punto justo y escotadas sin ser nunca vulgares  fueron siempre el punto fuerte de Regina. Elegante, pero no vulgar. Pero esto…Emma tenía que hacer un notable esfuerzo para desviar la mirada. Aquella indumentaria delineaba cada minúsculo detalle de Regina, haciéndolo resaltar y casi gritar “¡Mírame! ¡Estoy aquí!”.

Regina caminó sin problemas sobre las altas botas de tacón, y se sentó en frente de Emma. Hook, sentado al lado, dejó escapar una imprecación poco elegante. Snow White rodó los ojos: Regina había tenido siempre esa _sutilísima_ predisposición a resaltar su escote. Charming abrió y cerró los párpados un par de veces: a pesar de estar acostumbrado, siempre hacía algo de efecto ver a su enemiga vestida de ese modo. Emma maldijo al cretino que había tenido la fantástica idea de distribuir de ese modo los puestos para la cena. Durante toda la comida, cada vez que alzaba la vista, se encontraba con el generoso seno de Regina delante de las narices. Y siempre, la muchacha tenía que hacer un increíble esfuerzo para desviar la mirada.

La cena transcurrió en el  más absoluto silencio, roto solo por algún comentario poco oportuno de Hook que, después de varias tentativas de llamar la atención de Regina, había pasado a ser más directo. Había acercado su silla a la de la mujer, se había girado hacia ella y había comenzado a hablarle, con voz baja y seductora, intentando convencerla para que bajara las defensas.

Emma permaneció con la cabeza hundida en el plato, intentando que no se viera que el comportamiento del pirata la estaba molestando. Ya era tremendamente difícil permanecer indiferente al encanto de Regina sin que él se pusiese a elogiar cada detalle de la mujer. Al  final, tras un comentario particularmente arriesgado que Regina ignoró, Emma se puso en pie, dejando caer la silla.

«Yo me voy a dormir» soltó, lanzando una mirada disgustada a Hook y una furiosa a Regina, para salir después con paso rápido de la sala.

Apenas fuera, se tropezó con Rumpel,  que llegaba en aquel momento con la expresión seria e indescifrable de siempre. A Emma se le  vino rápidamente a la memoria el recuerdo de Regina, en el que el hombre que tenía delante estaba desfigurado por la magia. Instintivamente, da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de Rumpel, que la miró confundido.

«Perdón» dijo Emma, corriendo hacia su camarote.

Emma entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con un ruido sordo, apoyándose en ella. Se llevó las manos a la cara, algo turbada. La irritación que le había causado Hook estaba todavía viva y pesada en su estómago. Sin embargo, no lograba comprender por qué le fastidiaba tanto que se comportase de esa manera. “No es así” dijo una voz en su cabeza “Te fastidia que él se comporte así con _Regina_ ” Emma hizo una mueca, sacando aquella voz fastidiosa de su cabeza y se dirigió a la cama. Se echó en ella, esperando que Regina no se olvidase de su promesa, y se dejó arrastrar a un estado de duermevela, donde los pensamientos, las emociones y las sensaciones de las últimas horas se juntaron en un nudo absurdamente difícil de deshacer. Después de algunos minutos-o quizás una hora-Regina entró en el camarote, la expresión relajada.

Emma abrió los ojos, lanzándole una mirada desde su cama. La muchacha se sentó, restregándose los ojos; ya estaba dispuesta a levantarse para ir hacia Regina cuando ve  a la mujer dirigirse  a ella con dos velas en la mano. Regina se sentó en la cama de al lado, apoyando las dos velas en el pequeño mueble puesto entre las dos camas.

«Comenzaremos por lo básico» dijo, como respuesta a la pregunta no formulada por Emma.

Regina miró distraídamente la vela más cercana a ella y esta, en un momento, se encendió. Emma abrió los ojos. Ya había visto a Regina hacer magia, pero de todas maneras para ella era una sorpresa verla hacerlo con tanta facilidad.

«Ahora prueba tú» le ordenó la mujer, señalando la vela todavía apagada. Con un movimiento de dedos apaga la suya.

Emma miró de forma insegura la vela.

«Tengo una extraña relación con ellas» confesó nerviosamente

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Con las velas? ¿Cómo diablos se hace para tener una relación con las velas?»

Emma le dirigió una mirada de fastidio «La última vez que apagué una, un niño de diez años tocó a la puerta de mi apartamento de Boston»

Regina abrió los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a levantarse y volver a su cama.

«Enciéndela, Emma» dijo «Enciéndela y deja de lamentarte»

Emma le dirigió ahora una mirada cargada de antipatía, pero Regina la ignoró, cogiendo un libro que había encontrado en el barco y estirándose sobre el lecho.

Emma suspiró, prestando su atención en la vela. La cogió y se la puso delante del rostro. La miró fijamente. La miro con intensidad, la miró durante mucho tiempo, la miro como nunca había mirado ningún objeto. Pero la vela permaneció apagada. Emma la volvió a poner sobre el mueble. Estaba enfadada con Regina: ¿cómo pretendía que ella encendiese una vela de la nada, sin que le dijese cómo hacerlo? Le había pedido ayuda exactamente para que la enseñara, no para que le tomara el pelo de ese modo. Resopló.

«Libera la mente» le dijo Regina, los ojos fijos en el  libro «No debería ser difícil para ti, ¿no?»

Emma ignoró el no tan sutil insulto y volvió a mirar la vela, intentando vaciar la mente de cualquier cosa que no fuese su objetivo. Después de lo que parecieron horas y después de  no triunfar en su intento, Emma propinó un golpe seco a la vela, haciéndola rodar por el suelo. Regina alzó la mirada del libro.

«¿Qué fue eso?»

Emma la fulminó «Pues es que no logro encender esa estúpida vela. Me has dado una tarea muy difícil. Hazme hacer otra cosa»

Regina la observó en silencio por unos instantes interminables, a continuación habló con voz muy calmada.

«Primero: tú aprendes, yo enseño. Así que yo decido qué harás. Segundo: encender un fuego es el ejercicio que todo principiante hace; se debe partir de eso, porque es uno de los ejercicios más sencillos. Tercero: la vela no tiene nada que no funcione, eres tú que no logras llamar a la magia» Regina la miró en silencio durante unos segundos más, y después hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia la vela.

«Recógela» dijo, volviendo a su libro «Y vuelve a comenzar»

Emma se sentía como si hubiese vuelto al instituto, cuando su profesor de latín la humillaba, gritándole frente a toda la clase. Nunca había sido muy buena en latín. Sin embargo obedece y recoge la vela, colocándola junto a la otra.

«¡Enséñame cómo hacerlo!» lanzó desesperada «¿Cómo puedo utilizar la magia si no me dices cómo hacerlo?»

Regina no le dirigió ni una mirada, y eso la llenó de cólera.

«¿Podría al menos responderme?» silbó, mirándola

Regina pasó una página del libro, continuando con su lectura.

«¡Regina!» gritó Emma, furiosa. Veía rojo. Sentía la rabia cómo hervía en su interior. Aquella mujer era la persona más odiosa e insoportable que había…

«¿Por qué tendría que responderte?» dijo con calma la mujer «Empiezo a dudar de que poseas magia de verdad. Eres una cabra indisciplinada que no logra ni siquiera encender una estúpida ve…»

La vela explotó, literalmente.

Los pedazos de cera se esparcieron por todas direcciones, y Emma se vio obligada a taparse la cara con los brazos para evitar ser golpeada. Cuando estuvo segura de que lo peor ya había pasado, bajó los brazos.

«¡Finalmente!» exclamó Regina

Emma la miró: había cerrado el libro y la estaba mirando con expresión victoriosa.

«Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo necesitarías para enfadarte» añadió, saltando de su cama y acercándose rápidamente a la de Emma.

Emma siguió mirándola sin decir nada. Sentía su propio pecho alzarse y descender, como si hubiese corrido millas. Y sin embargo se había limitado a…

«Has acumulado la rabia y la frustración» le explicó Regina, sentándose delante de ella «Y las dejaste salir en el momento en que tu cuerpo poseía tanta que no lograba controlarla»

Emma se tocó instintivamente el pecho, en el punto en el que había sentido que algo se acumulaba mientras escuchaba impotente los insultos gratuitos, y por lo que parecía, estudiados, de Regina.

«La sientes aún, ¿verdad?» preguntó Regina, inclinándose hace delante. Parecía una niña cogiendo caramelos de una bandeja «la magia»

Emma bajó la mirada hacia su propio pecho. ¿Era magia lo que sentía? Percibía algo, como una bestia anidada en su pecho, preparada para despertarse y asaltar al primer malaventurado. ¿Era eso la magia? ¿Esa sensación de tener un cúmulo de fuertes sensaciones comprimido entre el corazón y los pulmones?

«Creo que sí…» murmuró, confusa

Regina asintió demostrando que lo sabía «Cierra los ojos»

«¿Qué?»

«¡Ciérralos y basta, Emma!» soltó « No tienes que rebatir todo, ¿sabes?»

Emma cerró la boca y obedeció. Cerró los ojos,  esperando las indicaciones de Regina.

«Concéntrate en tu respiración» dijo la voz de la mujer, dulce, ligera como un soplo de viento «Inspira y expira.  Siente el aire correr por tu cuerpo. No es difícil. Puedes sentirlo, ¿no?»

Emma asintió.

«Bien. Ahora presta atención. Junto con tu respiración, intenta concentrarte en lo que se mueve en tu interior. El corazón, los pulmones…»

«¿Cómo diablos hago para sentir mis…»

«¡Emma!»

«¡Esta bien! ¡Lo hago!» dijo la muchacha, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos y concentrándose sobre sí misma.

«Corazón» murmuró la voz de Regina «¿Lo sientes?»

Después de unos instantes, cuando los  sutiles latidos invadieron la mente de Emma, esta asintió.

«Lo noto»

«Los pulmones» continuó Regina «No dejes de prestar atención al corazón, pero concentrarte ahora en la respiración, ¿los notas?»

Esta vez se empeñó más, pero al final logró sentir sus propios órganos dentro de ella. Y después, antes de que Regina le hablase de nuevo, Emma la sintió. No era de hecho una bestia. No era un animal agresivo dispuesto a golpear. Era como una sensación: una sensación de calor y bienestar, enroscada cerca de su corazón. Emma la imaginó como una etérea nube blanca, como una nube de emociones, sensaciones y energías, colocada ahí, dentro de ella.

Apenas hubo comprendido que aquello era la magia, Emma dejó escapa una exclamación.

Regina sonrió feliz, complacida. La había encontrado. Y había tardado poco.

«No la dejes marchar, Emma…» susurró suavemente, hablándole despacio y midiendo atentamente cada palabra «Estúdiala, conócela, deja que te explore. Es tu magia, no debes tenerle miedo»

Su magia. Suya.

Emma aguantó brevemente la respiración mientras intentaba acercarse a esa nube. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Tenía miedo de perder el contacto.

«Respira, Emma» le dijo Regina, dulcemente «La magia no se va a ninguna parte. Está ahí, solo espera a ser conocida»

Emma volvió a respirar, concentrándose en el aire que entraba y salía lentamente de su cuerpo. Regina tenía razón. La magia estaba todavía ahí, esperándola. Emma se concentró, se acercó a ella; era cálida, tranquilizadora. Demasiado. Emma tuvo miedo.

«Deja que te llene» murmuró Regina «Ella es parte de ti»

Emma tragó saliva. Debía fiarse. Regina tenía razón, la  magia estaba dentro de ella, era parte de ella. No debía alejarla. Debía acogerla. Y así hizo. La tocó, se hundió en ella. Y cuando lo hizo, bajando cada defensa y liberando la mente, sintió aquella nube agrandarse. La sensación reconfortante de calor se expandió, llenando todo su cuerpo y toda su esencia. Emma respiró profundamente, percibiendo cómo la magia inundaba cada fibra de su cuerpo y cada rincón de su mente, dejándole encima una sensación de bienestar. Lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de ella Regina podía verlo desde fuera. Era algo increíble, algo que difícilmente una persona tenía el privilegio de ver en su vida. En el momento en que Emma había aceptado la magia, una brillante luz blanca había comenzado a latir cerca de su pecho.  No, cerca no. Era como una luz que habitaba dentro de Emma, una luz que había comenzado a reforzarse y expandirse. Y así lo había hecho, propagándose por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, iluminándola como una antorcha humana.

Regina había asistido en religioso silencio, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca semi abierta. No tenía el valor de hablar: estaba segura de que Emma no hubiese podido escucharla, porque en ese momento la magia la habría aislado del resto del mundo, aunque fuera por pocos instantes, para poder darle a conocer la esencia que la habitaba. Pero no quería arruinar aquel momento perfecto en el que Emma pareció perder todas sus angustias y preocupaciones, relajándose y dejándose invadir por su propia fuerza.

Estaba bellísima. Finalmente, la luz se debilitó, y Emma recobró su color natural.

«Abre los ojos» murmuró Regina

Emma obedeció, y la mirada que le brindó fue de pura paz y serenidad.

«Enciéndela»  dijo  Regina señalando la segunda vela.

Emma se giró para mirar el objeto, en silencio. No sabía qué hacer, aunque sí lo sabía. Quería encender el fuego en aquella mecha, y en el momento en que en su mente se produjo ese deseo, la vela se encendió.

La mirada que Regina dedicó  a la muchacha fue de pura satisfacción, y Emma se echó a reír, feliz.

«Ahora, apágala» le pidió Regina, con voz seria y con mirada atenta.

Emma volvió a mirar nuevamente hacia la vela, pero esta no se apagó. La muchacha arrugó la frente. Se concentró y llamó a esa nueva fuerza que sentía dentro de sí. Después  de algunos instantes, más largos de los que necesito para encenderla, la vela se apagó en una nube blanca, dejando en el aire una sensación no exactamente agradable.

Regina asintió, más para sí misma que para la muchacha.

«Ahora puedes dejarla ir, Emma» le dijo, con dulzura, sabiendo que la muchacha opondría resistencia

«¿Por qué?» preguntó de repente ella, confirmando su teoría «¿Por qué debo dejarla?»

Regina se inclina hacia ella, apoyando su mano en su rodilla.

«Todo está bien, Emma» repitió su nombre, dejándolo escapar de sus labios con suavidad «Permanecerá ahí. Es parte de ti; cada vez que la necesites, estará ahí. No temas»

Emma la observó con preocupación, pero de nuevo decidió fiarse. Con un suspiro, dejó que la nube se retirase, sintiendo cómo iba disminuyendo dentro de sí. Cuando todo terminó, la muchacha descubrió con placer que la sensación de bienestar y calidez no la había abandonado del todo. Quedaba un poco allí donde la había percibido la primera vez, en su pecho. Emma se sintió nuevamente dueña de sí misma, y sonrió. ¡Tenía tantas preguntas!

Sin embargo Regina se le adelantó

«La sientes todavía, ¿verdad?» le preguntó, curiosa. Su mano estaba todavía sobre la rodilla de Emma, pero ninguna de las dos parecía darse cuenta.

Emma asintió

«¿Dónde?»

La muchacha la miró, confusa «Aquí, en el pecho. Donde la sentí por primera vez. ¿Por qué?»

Regina sonrió y le mostró las  palmas de sus manos.

«Porque el núcleo no es igual para todos» explicó, moviendo despacio los dedos «El mío está aquí, sobre la palmas de las manos»

Dos bolas de fuego idénticas aparecieron sobre las palmas de la mujer. De cerca, Emma pudo ver que poseían sutiles estrías violetas. Cuando Regina cerró los puños, las bolas de fuego se desvanecieron.

«Cada persona es diferente, y por tanto su magia también» continuó «Rumpel, por ejemplo, lo poseía sobre la punta de los dedos»

«¿Poseía?» preguntó Emma, notando la utilización del pasado.

«Sí, porque después logró que el flujo naciera del punto que él quisiese» dijo Regina «Tuvo mucho tiempo para entrenar. Yo nunca lo he encontrado importante»

Emma asintió. Debía hacerle una pregunta. Era el único detalle que no le había gustado de aquella maravillosa experiencia.

«¿Por qué ha sido tan difícil apagar la vela?» murmuró, restregándose las manos, una contra la otra

Regina suspiró.

«Porque para ti es mucho más sencillo crear cualquier cosa que destruirla» respondió

Emma abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, confusa.

«La magia es compleja, Emma» dijo la mujer «Y cuanto antes lo aceptes,  mejor será para ti. Tienes la luz dentro de ti. Eres el fruto del amor Verdadero, tienes una bondad que es innata. Y tu magia está llena de ella. Tu ser no concibe como justas la destrucción y la aniquilación, aunque sea una cosa tan sencilla como apagar una vela»

Emma escuchó cada palabra en silencio

«Entonces, ¿para ti no es igual?» peguntó

Regina volvió a suspirar, enderezándose y desviando la mirada

«Lo fue» respondió «Durante un periodo de tiempo muy breve, pero lo fue» Regina se interrumpió y se giró para mirar a Emma con una sonrisa triste «No siempre fue malvada»

Emma no respondió. Se limitó a mirarla mientras Regina se levantaba de su cama para dirigirse a la suya. Quería preguntarle más cosas. Quería pedirle que le contara de ese “antes”. Le hubiera gustado conocer a la antigua Regina, la buena. Pero no encontró el valor para preguntárselo.

«Tus bolas de fuego tienen estrías violetas» se sorprendió diciendo.

Regina se sentó en su cama, y se quitó las botas.

«Sí. Y las tuyas serán blancas cuando aprendas a crearlas » respondió la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa: eso en particular siempre le  había gustado «La magia adopta un color diferente para cada persona, según la naturaleza y el carácter de quien la usa. La tuya es blanca, la mía, violeta, la de mi madre, roja…»

Emma se quitó también sus zapatos «En cambio, cuando aparecía y desaparecía lo hacía en una nube de humo violeta»

Regina se echó a reír, sinceramente divertida. Emma se quedó fascinada: nunca la había escuchado reír así.

«Eso me temo que es  universal» exclamó riendo.

 

Esa misma noche  Emma se encontró nuevamente dando vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Resopló varias veces, se puso en posición supina abriendo los ojos en la oscuridad.

«¡Qué mierda!» soltó

Pero casi no tuvo tiempo de acabar de decir la frase cuando Regina gritó en sueños.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 

Esto duró mucho tiempo. Cada noche, mientras Emma tardaba en coger el sueño, Regina chillaba y comenzaba a llorar, exactamente como la primera noche. Así, Emma se veía obligada a salir de su cama y meterse en la de Regina. Solo cuando sus brazos se aferraban al cuerpo tembloroso y agitado de la mujer, Emma lograba calmarla. La sujetaba apretándola a ella, escuchando sus susurros sin sentido e intentando acunarla, aunque estaba segura de que ella no podía sentirla. Fue solo en la cuarta noche que Emma comprendió qué atormentaba a la madre de su hijo

«Duele»  balbuceó Regina, con las lágrimas que le descendían por el rostro. «Duele»

Después de la primera noche, cuando Regina había invocado el nombre de su antiguo amor, Emma no había vuelto a escuchar el nombre de Daniel.

«¿Qué te duele, Regina?» murmuró la muchacha, sintiéndose inútil e impotente.

«La cabeza, duele…» pareció responder la mujer, agitándose ligeramente.

Y entonces Emma lo supo. Supo por qué Regina se aferraba a la cama y no movía ni las manos ni los brazos durante esos instantes de agonía. Supo qué  la estaba atormentando y supo, sencillamente, lo supo todo.

Regina sentía todavía el dolor de las torturas que le habían infringido Greg y Tamara. Estaban impresas, malditamente impresas, en su mente y en su cuerpo. Había estado sometida durante mucho tiempo a esos malditos electrodos, que de algún modo ha quedado marcada.

Emma tuvo que reprimirse para no gritar a su vez cuando esa verdad la golpeó.

«Grandísimos hijos de puta » susurró, acariciando instintivamente los cabellos de Regina, ayudándola a calmarse «Solo sois unos grandísimos hijos de puta»

Regina sollozó durante otros interminables minutos, aferrada a la sábana con las manos. Emma le rozó delicadamente una mejilla con los dedos, deseando poder hacer algo más.

«Lo siento, Regina…» susurró, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el sueño «Lo siento tanto…»

 

«Concéntrate» soltó Regina por cuarta vez «No obtendrás nada si no te concentras»

Emma rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos, mirando con obstinación el bulto de ropa puesto en el suelo del camarote

«Explícame cómo hago para concentrarme si continuas gritándome en el oído» responde con acritud.

La magia estaba ahí, con ella, pero no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para expandirla y hacer que actuase. Todavía tenía en la cabeza los gritos angustiosos de Regina, sus palabras y su dolor. No lograba arrancárselas de la cabeza y eso estaba influyendo muchísimo en sus lecciones de magia

«Porque tendrás que poder concentrarte y emplear la magia en situaciones menos tranquilas que esta» replicó Regina, cansada, cerrando el libro que estaba intentando leer y arrojándolo sobre la primera cama vacía.  «¿Crees que quienquiera que este en la isla se quedará en silencio para permitirte concentrarte? ¿Crees que Greg o Tamara esperarán a que tú puedas tener la concentración necesaria antes de deshacerse de nuestro hijo?»

Emma no supo si fue la mención de Greg y Tamara o el hecho de que Regina hubiese llamado a Henry “nuestro hijo”, pero de repente los muros invisibles que la tenían separada de su magia se derrumbaron y la nube blanca la invadió, igual que la noche anterior. El bulto de ropa se agitó ligeramente y, después se levantó del suelo y voló perezosamente hasta ella. Emma lo cogió, sorprendida, y lo giro entre las manos. Regina asintió, escondiendo la satisfacción y sentándose sobre la cama más cercana a ella. Emma se dispuso a decir algo, cuando de repente sintió temblar sus piernas y el cuerpo ceder; Regina parecía esperárselo, porque en un momento estuvo a su lado y la agarró por el brazo, socorriéndola y ayudándola a arrastrase hacia su cama. Emma se acostó, con un gemido

«¿Qué me ha sucedido?»  jadeó la muchacha, agarrándose la pierna izquierda, todavía algo dormida.

«Nada grave» la tranquilizó Regina, pasando sus manos a pocos centímetros de sus piernas, como para evaluar los daños «La magia ha exigido su precio»

Emma se horrorizó mirándose las piernas

«¿Sucederá siempre lo mismo?» preguntó, palpándose el muslo. Todavía hormigueaba, pero estaba menos rígido que poco antes.

Regina se encogió de hombros, sentándose en la cama de al lado «Depende. La magia siempre conlleva un precio, pero no quiere decir que siempre sea el mismo. Con el tiempo aprenderás a dominar tu poder, tu cuerpo se adaptará a la magia y ya no tendrás problemas semejantes con hechizos tan sencillos»

Emma la miró a los ojos. Solamente ahora que sentía en su propia piel el  precio de la magia, lograba comprender cuánto de poderosa debía ser la mujer que tenía delante.  Se preguntó cuánta energía mágica poseía Regina dentro de ella, pero decidió que de momento no quería saberlo.

«¿Pero técnicamente…» dijo sin embargo «no debía sentir esto también ayer cuando encendí y apagué la vela?»

Regina sonrió como entusiasmada ante la pregunta

«En teoría sí» respondió con media sonrisa «Pero, evidentemente, tu cuerpo se adapta muy bien a la magia. Un principiante no hubiera podido realizar un hechizo de levitación a comienzos de su adiestramiento, y si lo lograse, dormiría como mínimo una semana»

Emma abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, indecisa de si estar preocupada o sorprendida.

«¿Una semana?» susurró «Pero, ¿cómo es posible? Nunca he practicado magia de verdad, aparte…» Se interrumpió, pero Regina comprendió de todas maneras qué iba a decir. Desvió la mirada

«Ya, aparte de hace unos días en la mina»

Emma llevó sus piernas hacia el pecho y observó a Regina, que se había levantado para ir hacia la puerta.

«¿Por qué no me desfallecí en ese momento?» preguntó Emma «Tenía que ser una magia muy poderosa la que hicimos»

Regina se encogió de hombros, aferrando el libro que poco antes había abandonado, sin responder.

«Regina, ¿por qué?» insistió Emma, con la voz dura

Regina se detuvo con la mano en la manilla de la puerta

«Porque cuando hicimos el hechizo, canalicé tu energía mágica para sacar la imprescindible para neutralizar el  mecanismo. El golpe de vuelta lo sufrí yo»

Se produjo un momento de silencio, en el cual Regina aprovechó para abrir la puerta.

«¿Sufriste el golpe de vuelta…por ambas?» preguntó Emma con un hilo de voz

Regina no se giró

«No te comas la cabeza» dijo con voz plana «Lo hice solo porque no habrías resistido el contragolpe. Henry no me lo hubiera perdonado nunca»

Sin dar a Emma tiempo para responder, la mujer salió del camarote, cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

 

Emma salió unos veinte minutos después, aún confusa por las palabras de Regina. Ya no era capaz de comprender nada con aquella mujer. La confundía completamente, y no estaba segura de que fuese algo positivo

«¡Aquí estás!» exclamó David, sentado en el puente de la nave «¿Preparada para seguir la lección?»

Emma asintió con una sonrisa, aferrando la espada y colocándose delante de su padre. Él no le dio ni siquiera el tiempo de prepararse mentalmente, y se le abalanzó. Desde el otro lado del puente, tumbada cómodamente sobre un par de cuerdas entrecruzadas, Regina levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, para observar a los dos que se entrenaban a pocos metros de allí.

«¿Has visto algo que te interese?» la  voz meliflua que le llegó a los hombros la hizo sobresaltarse

Regina giró la cabeza de un tirón para fulminar a Rumpel  con una mirada.

«No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando» rebatió, irritada. Volvió a abrir su libro y se hundió en la lectura, esperando que esto disuadiese al mago de continuar la conversación. Obviamente no funcionó.

«En mi opinión, sí tienes idea» dijo él, sentándose elegantemente sobre el barril más cercano.

«Estás perdiendo brillo, Señor Oscuro» le toma el pelo Regina, de forma ácida. Volvió a leer por cuarta vez la misma frase, pero cuando no logró concentrarse en el significado, cerró el libro de un golpe, se giró hacia el hombre para hacerle frente.

«¿Quieres dejar de mirarme?» soltó «No consigo concentrarme en el libro»

Rumpel frunce el ceño

«Creo que tienes la razón a medias» dijo, socarrón «Es verdad que no consigues concentrarte, pero la razón es un poco más delgada, atlética y rubia que yo»

Regina se le echó encima. Del otro lado del puente, Emma continuaba retrocediendo ante los asaltos del príncipe

«Metete en tus asuntos, Rumpelstilstskin»

Él  levantó las manos, divertido.

«¿Nerviosa, su Majestad?» la pinchó con una sonrisa

Regina frunció los ojos hasta que no fueron sino dos hendiduras.

«Vuelve a encerrarte en la bodega, Rumpel» susurró cruelmente. Tomó el libro y se lo tiró hacia el regazo, antes de levantarse y caminar con decisión hacia padre e hija.

 

Emma detuvo el último golpe que iba directo a sus costillas, antes de retroceder, fatigada. El príncipe la miró con mirada de apoyo.

«Adelante Emma» exclamó «Tú puedes»

«Así no puede» soltó la voz aburrida de Regina

Ambos se giraron para mirar a la mujer, parada a dos metros de ellos con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho.

“ _Maldito corsé_ ” se encontró pensando Emma con desesperación, intentando mantener la mirada fija en el rostro de Regina.

«¿Qué quieres decir?» jadeó la muchacha, hundiendo la punta de la espada en las junturas de la madera y apoyándose en la empuñadura, retomando el aire.

Regina rodó los ojos. Snow White, sentada cerca, dejó de prestarle atención a su arco y levantó la mirada para ver qué pasaba.

«Quiero decir que no puedes pretender aprender a usar la espada con este modo….de _campesino_ » soltó, desviando su mirada de Emma a David.

Él la miró con mirada torva

«¿Qué tienes que decir de este método?» preguntó, con un tono seco, el príncipe «Yo aprendí la esgrima de este modo, y soy el mejor espadachín del reino»

Regina alzó las cejas

«Exactamente. Tú aprendiste con este método» exclamó, apuntando un dedo hacia Emma «Tú aprendiste con este método de campesino porque lo eres. Era el método más eficaz contigo. Y ha funcionado, nada en contra»

David abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, indeciso de si tomarlo como un cumplido o como un insulto.

«Pero Emma, afortunadamente, no es como tú» continuó Regina, bajo la mirada atenta de los presentes «Tiene una cabeza más compleja que la tuya, y como tal, necesita una técnica»

Decididamente, era un insulto.

«¡Eso no es verdad!» se lamentó David «¡Snow, díselo también tú!»

Snow tosió, desviando la mirada, encontrándose en una situación embarazosa

Regina sonrió, victoriosa. Se acercó a David y le arrancó la espada de las manos.

«Levántate» le exigió sin comedimiento

El príncipe le dirigió una mirada llena de antipatía, antes de obedecer y de irse a sentar junto a su mujer.

«¡Gracias, eh!» susurró, enfadado

Snow le mostró una sonrisa socarrona como respuesta.

Emma extrajo la espada, colocándose en posición. Si con David estaba segura de poder fiarse, no podía decir lo mismo de Regina. Habían tenido tantos enfrentamientos que, aunque hubiese cambiado, Emma sospechaba que con gusto aprovecharía para hacérselo pagar.

«Comenzamos bien» farfulló Regina, acercándose a ella

«¿Qué?» se defiende rápidamente Emma

Regina se le pone al lado

«La posición de guardia» responde la mujer «es completamente errónea. Endereza la espalda, mantén el brazo más bajo y deja caer el peso sobre la pierna de atrás, no sobre la de delante»

Emma se reprimió una protesta y siguió las indicaciones. Inmediatamente descubrió que le era más fácil mantener el  equilibrio. Regina deja ver media sonrisa, intuyendo sus pensamientos.

«Mejor, ¿no?»

Emma simplemente asintió

«Bien» asintió Regina «Ahora, haz exactamente lo que yo te muestre»

En el cuarto de hora siguiente, Regina le mostró las seis paradas básicas, deteniéndose en cada una hasta que Emma  las  hubo asimilado a la perfección. A continuación, moviéndola espada con lentitud, Regina la obligó a parar repetidamente, forzándola a decir en voz alta el nombre de cada parada.

«Venga, ¡es rídiculo!»

«Hazlo y basta»

Después de un malestar inicial, Emma obedeció, encontrando que efectivamente era más fácil recordar el orden de las paradas si las recitaba en voz alta.

La lección siguió durante media hora más, durante la cual Regina aumentó gradualmente la velocidad y la intensidad de los asaltos, hasta que Emma logró manejar todas las paradas a la perfección.

«Por hoy es suficiente» dijo Regina bajando su arma

Emma bajo la suya a su vez «¿Ya está?»

La mujer la miró durante un largo instante antes de contestar.

«Sí, ya está» dijo «La técnica se aprende con el tiempo, aunque no se te da nada mal. Pero necesitas dividir el trabajo, si no se te superponen las ideas»

Emma, incrédula,  la observó mientras le devolvía la espada a David. Le había hecho un cumplido. Aquello había sido, sin sombre de duda, un cumplido.

«Ahora puedes continuar tú» dijo Regina con calma, mirando a David.

Agarró su espada sin decir nada y, junto con los demás, miró a Regina recoger su chaqueta y su libro, lanzar una mirada exasperada a un demasiado satisfecho Rumpel y desaparecer hacia su camarote.

«¿Continuamos?» dijo David, después de un rato

Emma miró la puerta cerrada de su camarote, sacudió ligeramente la  cabeza y se giró para dar la cara al padre

«¡Seguro!» exclamó con una sonrisa.

 

La puerta de la estancia se cerró con un ruido sordo, haciendo sobresaltarse a Regina.

«Gracias»

Regina levantó la mirada del libro y miró con ojos interrogativos a la muchacha que estaba de pie delante de su cama

«¿Mmh?»

Emma se mordió el labio

«He dicho gracias» repitió «por las lecciones de magia y por estas de esgrima. Mi padre no logró darme después de tus instrucciones»

Regina no pudo reprimir una sonrisa complacida, antes de volver a su libro.

«No hay de qué»

Emma asintió, pensativa. Se estaba dirigiendo hacia su cama, pero se paró de nuevo

«Me has hecho un cumplido» dijo como si todavía no se lo creyera

Regina volvió a mirarla

«¿Cómo, disculpa?»

«Antes» especificó Emma «Al terminar la lección. Me has hecho un cumplido»

Regina miró a la muchacha durante unos instantes interminables

«Sí, es verdad» respondió tranquilamente

«¿Por qué?» preguntó Emma rápidamente

«Porque te lo merecías» respondió Regina, arrugado la frente «Has estado muy bien, y es la verdad. Estás muy dotada, ya sea en la utilización de la espada como en la de la magia. Es solo la verdad»

Emma abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Regina la observó perpleja, preguntándose qué diablos les estaba pasando. La  miró a los ojos y vislumbró una gota de sudor que le recorría el rostro; la siguió hasta que esta desapareció por debajo de la camiseta, en el valle de los senos. Regina tragó saliva.

«Bien, uhm…gracias» balbuceó Emma, rascándose distraídamente la  nuca y un leve rubor que se le propagaba por las mejillas. «Creo que…me daré un lavado»

Regina asintió, intentando no pensar en lo que recién había visto. Bajó la mirada hacia el libro e intentó desesperadamente concentrarse en las palabras, pero ligeros murmullos captaron su atención inmediatamente. Levantó la mirada y vio a Emma. Se le secó la boca. La muchacha se había quitado la camiseta, dejándola en el suelo, quedándose con los vaqueros y el sujetador. Emma se llevó las manos por encima de la cabeza, estirándose lentamente los doloridos músculos. La mirada de Regina recorrió con lentitud y atención los músculos de la espalda, la escapula…antes de que Emma se girase para dirigirse al armario. En aquel momento, la mujer tuvo una visión perfecta de los abdominales  esculpidos de la muchacha que compartía la habitación con ella, de sus pechos pequeños y firmes, apretados dentro del sujetador, de los vaqueros  a la cadera y de la V de su vientre que…¡Regina! Se abofeteó mentalmente, dándose la vuelta para desviar la mirada de aquella visión. Con los ojos desorbitados y las mejillas que estaban a fuego vivo, Regina ancló la mirada en las palabras del libro, esforzándose  en no levantarla por nada del mundo.

«¿Has visto por casualidad el jabón?» la voz de Emma le llegó a lo lejos

Regina batió los parpados, intentando recuperar el control.

«Debajo de las camisas» respondió, con voz aguda, cerrando los ojos.

Las palabras de satisfacción de Emma indicaron que lo había encontrado, pero eso no contribuyó a las imágenes que lentamente se le estaban formando en la cabeza a Regina. Imágenes deicidamente inapropiadas.

«Date prisa» soltó, con la boca seca «Después me tengo que lavar yo» _Con una gran cantidad de agua helada_. Dios. Regina esperó a que Emma se encerrara en el  cubículo destinado al baño, antes de cerrar el libro y tirarlo al suelo. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos, y encogió las piernas llevándoselas al pecho. No terminaría de leer ese libro, ya lo sabía.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

 

Emma salió del baño temblando. Se envolvió al cuerpo la pieza de tela que ella y Regina se habían acostumbrado a usar como toalla, y caminó descalza hacia la cama.

Se echó, cansada. El adiestramiento de magia con Regina y las lecciones de esgrima con ella se habían intensificado aquellos días. Desde que Regina, dos días antes, había comenzado a instruirla también en el manejo de la espada, los días de Emma se habían vuelto frenéticos y completamente agotadores.

Por la mañana, después  del desayuno, ella y Regina se encerraban en el camarote para sus lecciones de magia. Emma no había tenido ningún problema más de agotamiento debido al hechizo de levitación, pero Regina había comenzado a enseñarle cosas más complejas y obviamente,  más cansadas. Las lecciones con la espada no se quedaban atrás: Regina era exigente, incluso más que en el adiestramiento de la magia. La obligaba a realizar los mismos ejercicios infinitas veces hasta que los hubiera asimilado correctamente. Y aunque la muchacha admiraba su celo, después de un momento, la situación se volvía agotadora, también a nivel mental.

Pero Emma no se quejaba, porque los resultados, al terminar cada jornada, eran palpables. Al cabo de un par de días había conseguido crear una manzana de la nada con la magia. Manzana que había regalado a Regina, porque ella no se las comía. Y en ese mismo periodo de tiempo la muchacha había logrado no solo contraatacar eficazmente un ataque del padre, sino también a desarmarlo. Regina nunca le había parecido tan satisfecha.

Pero ese día las lecciones habían sido extenuantes, más de lo normal. Viendo los resultados que podría obtener, Regina empujaba a Emma a hacer más, dar más, trabajar más. Cada día a un nivel más alto.

«Estoy rota» gimió, dejándose caer como un peso muerto

«Hoy has trabajado mucho» le dijo Regina, entrando en el baño sin dirigirle una mirada.

Junto con el avance del adiestramiento, también la relación con Regina había mejorado. No mucho, porque Emma había notado que la mujer intentaba mirarla lo menos posible, pero al menos bajo otro punto de vista era así. Por lo menos,  ya no peleaban. Las discusiones se limitaban a sarcasmos más o menos velados, bien distribuidos a lo largo de la jornada. Y, en segundo lugar, Regina se había vuelto más amable, más permisiva y más alegre en sus encuentros. Sin contar que nunca se olvidaba de hacerle algún cumplido cuando lograba llevar a cabo algún ejercicio particularmente difícil. Y Emma debía admitir que le gustaba. Y mucho.

Emma se despertó de un sobresalto. Llevándose una mano al rostro, se preguntó distraídamente qué hora sería, para acordarse luego que no tenía reloj. Debía ser bastante tarde a juzgar por el movimiento que escuchaba por detrás de la puerta. Emma desencajó los ojos. Regina se movió ligeramente en el sueño, arrugando la frente.

«Mierda» susurró Emma, apartando las sábanas y bajado rápidamente de la cama de Regina. Se había dormido. Se había dormido profundamente. En poco minutos Regina habría podido  despertarse y encontrarla en su cama…y entonces sí que hubiera sido problemático.

El entrenamiento del día anterior había sido tan agotador que le hizo bajar todas las defensas, y eso no debería suceder más. Emma puso los pies en el suelo, pero deseando alejarse lo antes posible, se olvidó de prestar atención a la cama, haciéndola chirriar. Fue como un tremendo disparo en el silencio. Emma se quedó petrificada, los ojos desencajados y la respiración cortada.  Algo no iba. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, y parecía ser el único sonido de la habitación. Pero de hecho no era así. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de qué cosa no iba. La respiración corta y regular de Regina se había interrumpido. Lentamente Emma se giró para mirar la cama de la que apenas se había levantado, y se congeló en el lugar.

«¿E-Emma?»

Regina la estaba mirando, la mirada soñolienta y confusa, apoyada sobre un brazo

«¿Qué…?»

Emma abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber cómo justificar el hecho de que se había levantado de su cama. Y después la mirada de Regina se veló de comprensión.  La mujer se sentó y miró a Emma como si no pudiese creer lo que estaban viendo sus propios ojos

«¿Eras tú…?» preguntó con un hilo de voz «¿Siempre has sido tú…?»

Emma alargó los brazos buscando una justificación, pero ¿qué justificación podía darle sino es la verdad? Y ella estaba reacia a decirle la verdad.

«Yo…»

No terminó siquiera la frase. Las manos de Regina se aferraron a la camisa que usaban como pijama, y por un loco momento, Emma pensó qué le pegaría. Sin embargo, la boca de Regina se estampó contra  la suya, en un beso de sabor salvaje. Emma no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, y sobre todo no se dio cuenta de que estaba respondiendo al beso hasta que se encontró mordiendo delicadamente el labio inferior de Regina. La mujer gimió, quizás por la sorpresa, quizás por otra cosa, pero bastó para que Emma se diese cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Inmediatamente se separó de ella, retrocediendo atónitamente. También Regina pareció darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer: desencajó los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

«Yo…Emma…Yo…» balbuceó la mujer, perdiendo de golpe el poco color que le quedaba en el rostro.

Emma se pasó una mano por su cara, señalando con la otra a Regina

«No…No, tú no…» susurró, la mirada furiosa

No había sucedido de verdad. No podía haber sucedido de verdad. Sin embargo, tanto Emma como Regina podían sentir el sabor de la otra todavía en sus labios. El beso había existido, ciertamente había existido. Y sería el último, eso seguro.

Regina se quitó las manos de la boca y permaneció parada, medio arrodillada sobre el colchón, observando a una Emma totalmente desencajada que se llevaba las manos a los cabellos, sin poder creerse lo que acaba de suceder.

«No» repitió Emma por tercera vez, sacudiendo la cabeza

«Emma…» susurró Regina con voz apagada. Lo había arruinado todo. Todo. Y ahora Emma no…»

Regina se sintió empujada hacia atrás, conmocionada ante el ímpetu con que Emma volvía a besarla. Pero la muchacha la sostuvo, una mano sobre la espalda y la entre sus cabellos. Y de nuevo fue un beso desordenado, un confundirse de labios que se frotaban los unos sobre los otros, indecisos de qué hacer, pero al  mismo tiempo, deseosos de algo más. Emma se separó de nuevo, los ojos desorbitados, todavía más sorprendida que poco minutos antes. Porque esta vez no había justificación. Ha sido ella la que la había besado, no al contrario. Regina la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

«Me has besado» susurró, constatando lo obvio, rozándose los labios con sus dedos.

«También tú» rebatió Emma con voz rota

Se miraron durante un instante infinito. Regina se aclaró la voz

«Deberíamos…»

«…el desayuno»

«Sí»

Ninguna de las dos se movió durante un momento que pareció infinito. Continuaron mirándose, buscando el valor para hablar y alejarse de la estancia. De la otra. Sin embargo, Emma dio unos pasos hacia delante nuevamente, Regina se agarró a sus hombros y los labios volvieron a acariciarse, con más delicadeza esta vez. Emma hundió sus dedos en los cabellos de la mujer, mientras Regina dejó que los suyos se posasen en las caderas de la muchacha. Sus bocas se rozaron, empujando con dulzura una sobre la otra; Emma acarició el labio inferior de Regina con la punta de la lengua y, como respuesta, la otra hizo lo mismo. Regina abrió los labios, Emma dejó volar su lengua dulcemente en su boca. En ese momento fue un continuo descubrimiento, labios sobre labios, una dulce pelea entre la lengua de una y la de la otra.

Los dedos de Emma se entrecruzaron entre los cabellos de Regina, impidiéndole alejarse. Aunque ella no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo; sus manos se insinuaron audaces bajo la camisa, apoyándolas sobre la piel cálida de Emma: fue un roce que despertó en ambas sensaciones dormidas desde hace tiempo, demasiado lujuriosas como para permitirles recobrar el conocimiento.

Regina colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de la muchacha separándola dulcemente. Emma se separó rápidamente, no sin antes dejar un último casto beso sobre los labios carnosos de la mujer. Las dos se miraron, dos ligeras e idénticas sonrisas afloraron en los labios de cada una.

«Deberíamos…» repitió Emma

Regina asintió, sin separar la mirada de la de la muchacha

«…desayuno» concluyó por ella

La sonrisa de Emma se agrandó

«Sí»

 

El desayuno, con Snow y Charming que intentaban entablar conversación, Hook que intentaba acercarse ora a Regina ora a Emma, y Rumpel que no dejaba de reír burlonamente, transcurrió lentamente para ambas. Continuaron lanzándose miradas furtivas durante todo el tiempo, cada una planteándose las mismas preguntas y teniendo los mismos pensamientos. Pero de seguro, lo mejor llegó cuando ambas se levantaron de la mesa, casi en el mismo momento. O lo peor. Dependía del punto de vista.

«¿Has dormido bien esta noche, Regina?» preguntó Rumpel con indiferencia, mientras la mujer se disponía a dejar la sala.

Emma se quedó parada en el acto de meter la silla  debajo de la mesa.

«Muy bien, Rumpelstiltskin» gruñó Regina, lanzándole una mirada incendiaria.

«¿Y el despertar?» continuó él, cruzando las manos  por delante

Snow y Charming siguieron confusos la discusión. Hook se limitó a robar la comida del planto del príncipe, que estaba distraído. Emma creyó palidecer de golpe ante las palabras del mago, pero Regina tuvo el efecto contrario. Su rostro se enrojeció, y sobre sus dedos se formó un fuego mágico que logró callar a Rumpel.

«Creo que no es asunto tuyo, duende» silbó ella, saliendo de la estancia y dando un portazo.

Fueron instantes de callado estupor en los que  Emma se limitó a quedarse en la misma posición, indecisa sobre qué hacer. Y a continuación…

«¡Hook!» gritó Charming «¡Ese es mi dichoso desayuno!»

Hook levantó ambas manos-la mano y el garfio-con expresión inocente y la boca llena.

«¡No es verdad!»

En el caos que se formó, Emma aprovechó para deslizarse fuera de la estancia, evitando por un pelo el garfio de Hook, que voló hasta clavarse en el marco de la puerta.

«¡Me has arrancado una mano, amigo!»

«¡Esa no es tu mano, idiota!»

Emma cerró suavemente la puerta de la habitación, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarse a una furiosa, había que decirlo, tanto como aterradora Regina Mills.

«¡Ese estúpido duende entrometido!» estaba gritando «Juro que tarde o temprano lo dejo seco si no deja de meter las narices en mi vida privada»

«Regina…» intentó Emma acercándose cautelosamente a ella

Pero la mujer continuó con su arenga, caminando de un lado a otro, las manos de las que saltaban chispas. Literalmente.

«La próxima vez le rompo en la  cabeza su adorada tacita» grito otra vez Regina «O a lo mejor cuelgo libelos sobre su vida sexual. ¡Como si no supiese lo que hacen! ¡Ah!»

«Regina, cálmate…» probó Emma por segunda vez.

«¿Calmarme?» gritó «¿Calmarme? Me calmaré cuando vea el grafio de Hook clavado en su…»

Afortunadamente, Emma logró bloquearla antes de que acabase la frase. Bloquearla en el sentido literal, porque Regina se encontró con las muñecas aferradas por las manos de Emma, y la boca cerrada por la de la muchacha. La lengua de Emma se deslizó decidida dentro de su boca, cortándole la respiración y haciéndola gemir ante la sorpresa. Regina se abandonó instintivamente al contacto, como había hecho solo una hora antes, limitándose a disfrutar de aquella sensación maravillosa, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Emma interrumpió el beso con un chasquido de satisfacción.

«Interesante…» sonríe, los ojos luminosos y la expresión alegre

«¿Qué…?» balbuceó Regina, todavía atontada.

«He encontrado la manera de hacerte callar»

Regina rodó los ojos, liberando las manos del agarre de la otra y agarrándola por la camisa. Se inclinó hacia ella, cerró los labios e hizo como para besarla, Emma entrecerró los ojos, llena de expectativas.

«No quiero dar clases hoy» susurró Regina, a la que le cosquilleaba el aliento caliente de Emma.

Emma dejó correr sus manos por sus caderas, después por su espalda, pegándola más a ella

«Yo  tampoco»

Regina sonrió y la empujó hacia la cama más cercana

Emma se dejó caer, arrastrándola encima de ella y enredando sus dedos en sus cabellos.  Regina hizo un gesto con los dedos y la cerradura se cerró, encerrándolas dentro. Emma sonrió.

«Cuánto me gusta la magia…» susurró, antes de besar con fuerza a la mujer que estaba sobre ella.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

 

Emma quería matar a Regina. En serio. Nunca había deseado pegarle como en aquel momento.

«Ponte recta»

Emma gruñó, enderezando los hombros e intentando no perder el agarre sobre la empuñadura del arma. Los dedos le hormigueaban, el antebrazo lo tenía dormido. Llevaban entrenando desde hace horas.

«Estoy recta»

La espada de madera golpeó implacable en su rodilla, y esta se enderezó con un espasmo involuntario.

«¡Ay!»

Regina apenas la miró

«Ahora estas recta»

Emma no respondió, continuando el ejercicio que Regina le había asignado. No quería darle la satisfacción de verla vencida. Resistiría hasta que tuviera energía en el cuerpo. Pero el cansancio comenzaba a sentirse.

Hace un par de días que ella y Regina habían tomado la costumbre de despertarse temprano-Emma había comenzado a dormir directamente en la cama de la otra-para poder estar un rato juntas antes del desayuno. Fundamentalmente, no hacían otra cosa que besarse. No querían complicaciones, no querían pensar en lo que estaban haciendo. Todo aquello tenía que ser explicado, analizado, comprendido. Pero ninguna de las dos tenía intención de hacerlo; ninguna de las dos tenía intención de perder tiempo con palabras. Sin embargo, todavía no habían pasado a algo más, a no ser roces inciertos, toques ligeros, caricias inseguras. Esa misma mañana, Emma había rozado inadvertidamente el pecho de Regina, y a la mujer se le escapó un gemido más bien alto. Ambas se separaron de repente, rojas y turbadas como dos adolescentes.  Ni siquiera habían hablado de aquello. Emma se preguntó si lo harían alguna vez. Pero se lo preguntó durante un segundo de más, y la espada de Regina la golpeó nuevamente entre las costillas.

«¡Regina!» soltó Emma, dejado la posición de guardia y mirándola de manera atroz «Me duele»

Snow levantó la mirada del libro, sin decir una palabra. Charming dejó de jugar con el borde la malla e hizo lo mismo: se aburría, y esperaba cualquier cosa que cambiara la atmosfera. Era un hombre de acción. No como Hook, que parecía divertirse enderezando el timón una vez cada cierto tiempo, no como Rumpel, postrado en el puente tallando animales de madera.

Regina hizo rodar la espada, chasqueando la lengua.

«Deja de comportarte como una niña» le reprende «E intenta concentrarte, así no estaré obligada a corregirte»

Para Emma eso fue el colmo

«¿Una…una niña?» soltó la muchacha «¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? ¿Que soy una niña?»

Regina desencajó ligeramente los ojos, sorprendida ante aquella reacción imprevista.

«Emma…»

«¡No!» exclamó la rubia, lanzando con violencia la espada al suelo «¡Emma, unos cojones! ¡Lo dejo!»

Lanzó una mirada de furia a Regina, ignoró las miradas estupefactas de sus padres y se dirigió a paso rápido a su camarote, donde se encerró sin decir una palabra. El silencio caló en el puente. Regina se aclaró la voz y dejó su espada antes de dirigirse con calma al camarote compartido.

Hook soltó una risita

«Esa muchacha lo que necesita es un pol…»

La espada de madera le llegó en plena frente; Charming miró a su mujer completamente sorprendido.

 

Regina cerró la puerta con llave, y se dio la vuelta lentamente para mirar a la otra ocupante de la estancia.

«¿Qué fue eso?» preguntó la mujer señalando con el dedo sus hombros. Regina intentó no dejarse distraer por el cuerpo de la otra. Emma lanzó con furia la camiseta a la cama.

_Un cuerpo tonificado, musculoso, ágil…_

«Me iba a dar un baño, Regina» gruñó

«Te he hecho una pregunta, Emma» soltó Regina, alzando el tono de voz.

Emma estiró los brazos, burlonamente «Y yo te he respondido. Ahora, si quieres salir…»

«¿QUÉ FUE ESO, EMMA?» gritó Regina, avanzando hacia ella.

Emma se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con una expresión de furia dibujada en el rostro.

«FUE LO QUE FUE REGINA» escupió como respuesta «NO TIENES EL DERCHO DE TRATARME DE ESA MANERA»

«¿DE QUÉ MANERA?»

«ME HAS TRATADO COMO SI FUESE UNA NIÑA»

«ESO ES PORQUE TE COMPORTAS COMO TAL»

«DE TODAS MANERAS NO TIENES EL DERECCHO. NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE HACERLO SOLO PORQUE…»

«¿POR QUÉ EMMA? ¿POR QUÉ ERES HIJA DE SNNOW WHITE? LA PRINCE…»

«PORQUE ESTEMOS JUNTAS»

Regina se enderezó, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Emma la miró, jadeante, un tanto turbada y un tanto tensa.

«Nosotras…¿qué?» balbuceó Regina

«Tengo que ir a lav…»

«No, Emma» Regina la agarró por un brazo, impidiéndole que se alejara «Nosotras…¿estamos juntas?»

Emma intentó zafarse, sin mirarla a la cara

«Se me ha escapado, ¿ok?» dijo

Regina apretó aún más el brazo hasta que la otra decidió mirarla a la cara

«¿Estamos juntas?» repitió

Emma tragó saliva

Los ojos de Regina la miraban profundamente, y la muchacha creyó que le estaba leyendo el alma

«Me gustaría…» responde finalmente  la muchacha, intentando sonar dura y resuelta.

Regina la observó durante un largo instante sin decir nada. Después, simplemente, la atrajo hacia ella. Sus labios se encontraron con una extraña urgencia, con una necesidad de ir más allá de lo que nunca habían ido.

Y eso lo comprendieron enseguida ambas. Comprendieron de repente qué las había contenido esos días. Era la necesidad de establecer un nombre a aquella relación que se había instaurado entre ellas, una necesidad, en apariencia psicológica, pero en realidad también física. Regina dejó deslizarse sus manos por los flancos desnudos de la muchacha, obligándola a enarcar el cuerpo contra el suyo mientras le devoraba los labios.  Emma cruzó los brazos a su espalda, mordisqueándole el  labio inferior y deslizando la lengua en su boca. La movió en su interior, buscando la de Regina y acariciándola en una danza erótica que ambas no veían la hora de profundizar. 

Cuando Regina pasó las uñas por el abdomen de la muchacha, Emma no pudo contenerse de gemir sonoramente. Para la ex alcaldesa fue como si todo su cuerpo de repente se hubiera incendiado. Empuja a Emma a la cama, quedándose a los pies de esta, la mirada brillante y el corazón que le latía como nunca antes. Regina recorrió todo su cuerpo, la devoró con los ojos: desde sus piernas tonificadas, apenas escondidas por los pantalones, pasando por sus abdominales-oh, los abdominales-por sus pequeños pechos encerrados en aquel sujetador hasta el rostro sonrojado. Regina se obliga a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran aquellos labios rojos, o aquellos ojos brillantes por el placer, o su pecho que se alzaba y bajaba rápidamente…

Emma se elevó hacia ella, cerrando nuevamente la boca en la suya y arrastrándola a la cama con ella. Inmediatamente, las manos de la muchacha se cerraron sobre su pecho, obligando a Regina a mantener la respiración.

«Este…maldito…corsé..» jadeó Emma, luchando con el nudo del corpiño.

«¿Qué cosa no va?» susurró Regina, inclinándose para rodear con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia.

Emma tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol pata poder proferir una frase sensata.

«Desde que te lo pusiste…»un suspiro «…he querido arrancártelo de encima»

Regina gimió ante aquellas palabras, dichas directamente en su oído; Emma cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse.

«Entonces, hazlo…» dijo Regina, mientras delicadamente, en una caricia, hace descender sus labios por el cuello de la rubia, besándolo y mordiéndolo con lentitud exasperante. 

«¿Hacer qué?»

Se produjo un momento de silencio, roto solo por los jadeos de Emma

«Arráncalo» fue la respuesta decidida de Regina «¿o crees que no tienes la fuerza?»

El sonido de tela rasgada que siguió a aquellas palabras fue una respuesta suficiente y el corpiño voló a alguna parte de la habitación, sustituido por las manos frías de Emma

«¡Dios mío..» susurró la muchacha, apretando los dedos sobre los pechos firmes de Regina.

«Son…son…»

Regina nunca supo cómo eran, dado que Emma la empujó sobre la cama, cambiando las posiciones y cerrando la boca sobre su pezón derecho. El gemido que salió de los labios de la morena fue bastante alto para que pudiera ser escuchado desde el exterior.

 

«¿Qué ha sido eso?» preguntó Snow, levantando los ojos del libro. Lo que había escuchado provenía inequívocamente del camarote de las dos jóvenes «¿Se estarán pegando?»

«Solo estarán discutiendo, Snow» la tranquilizó Charming con una sonrisa.

Rumpel, desde el otro lado del  puente, rodó los ojos.

«Y mira que le he enseñado a insonorizar las estancias» murmuró el Oscuro moviendo ligeramente la mano y activando el hechizo protector sobre la estancia de Regina «Esta mujer me debe demasiados favores»

 

Regina aferró la cabeza de Emma, pasando los dedos entre sus cabellos.

«Oh, dios…» gimió, cerrando los ojos. La lengua de Ema se movió sobre su pezón, dándoles pequeños golpecitos, mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente su cuerpo, sus flancos y sus muslos, comenzando a luchar con los botones de los pantalones.

Cuando logró desabotonarlos, los agarró y se los quitó con un golpe seco. Emma se puso de rodillas sobre el colchón, se quitó el sujetador lanzándolo hacia atrás.

«¿Qué estamos haciendo?» susurró Regina, acariciando el cuerpo perfecto de Emma con la mirada y con los dedos, ayudándola a quitarse los vaqueros. Emma sacude la cabeza, gateando nuevamente sobre ella.

«No lo sé»

Regina rodea su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndola para besarla; al hacerlo, sus pechos entraron en contacto, apretándose los unos contra los otros. Ambas sofocaron un gemido en la boca de la otra.

«Te quiero…» susurró Emma, besando las zonas descubiertas de cuello de la mujer

Regina cerró los ojos, cerrando las piernas alrededor de su cadera

«Tómame»

Emma casi no se creyó que fuera Regina la que había hablado. No solo por la voz ronca, excitada, entrecortada, sino por el hecho de que la mujer estuviera bajando todas sus defensas, todos sus muros ante ella. Por ella.

Emma, sin embargo,  no se lo hizo repetir. Enganchó los dedos en el borde del slip, deslizándolo lentamente a lo largo de las piernas de Regina. Acarició sus muslos, arañándole la piel y provocándole una descarga eléctrica por toda la columna vertebral.

Cuando el último pedazo de tela abandonó su cuerpo, Regina se sitió de repente vulnerable, de repente incómoda. Aferró nerviosamente los dedos alrededor de los hombros de la otra, mordiéndose el labio. Emma pareció darse cuenta de su malestar, porque elevó la mirada a ella, interrogativa

«Yo…» susurró Regina, sin saber qué decir. Llevó una mano a su pecho cubriéndolo, desviando la mirada de la de Emma y esforzándose por no enrojecer.

«Regina»

La voz dulce de la muchacha la devolvió a la tierra y Regina giró la cabeza para mirarla. Emma le sonrió. Le sonrió como nunca antes le había sonreído, y después la oscuridad cayó sobre ambas, cuando la muchacha dejó caer las sábanas sobres sus cabezas.

«Podemos estar así, si te crea incomodidad…» murmuró la voz de Emma, cercana a su oído «Pero, por lo que pueda valer, eres realmente bellísima, Regina»

Regina cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Quería responderle, quería decirle a Emma que no la creía, quería decirle a Emma muchas cosas…Los dedos de Emma se insinuaron entre sus piernas y Regina simplemente olvidó todo.

Retuvo la respiración y buscó los ojos de Emma en la penumbra. Buscó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos y atrajo a la muchacha hacia ella, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo.

«No me hieras…»

Emma hundió el rostro en el cuello de Regina, sintiendo el corazón estrecharse ante aquellas tres sencillas palabras.

«No lo haré. Te lo prometo»

Regina notó que  sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, porque aquello que estaba sintiendo era decididamente demasiado.

Demasiado intenso, demasiado hermoso, demasiado…demasiado.

Nunca había sido tocada de ese modo. Nunca había sido mirada como Emma la había mirado, y eso la electrizaba. La confundía, le cortaba la respiración y hacia que su corazón se estrechase.  Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, la hacía respirar, le hacía tener esperanza. Regina acarició el rostro de Emma con sus dedos aún entrelazados y le besó sus labios blandos.

«Me fío de ti»

Emma cerró su boca con un nuevo beso, quizás para no escuchar más sus palabras o quizás, y con más probabilidad, para no escuchar más su voz temblorosa, que escondía un dolor que le rompía el alma. Quería hacer sentir bien a Regina. Quería _amar_ a Regina. En cierto sentido, se dijo, ya estaba en buen camino con eso.

Emma apoyó sus dedos con más decisión sobre la intimidad de Regina, provocándole un jadeo de sorpresa. Encontró su clítoris ya hinchado y húmedo y sonrió, comenzando a dibujar en él pequeños círculos. Regina hundió instintivamente las uñas en los hombros de la muchacha, mientras un gemido cortado le salía de los labios. Los dedos de Emma se deslizaron hacia sus pliegues, bañándose en la humedad del sexo de la mujer; Regina movió sus caderas hacia su mano, trastornada ante todas aquellas sensaciones. Era todo tan maravillosamente nuevo para ella: no solo se trataba de placer físico, que en el pasado solo había permitido que se lo diera Graham, era algo más.

La sábana resbaló de sus cuerpos, pero ninguna de las dos pareció darse cuenta. Emma aferró con mayor decisión el clítoris de la mujer, y Regina se encontró gimiendo sin pudor, aferrada a los hombros de Emma como a una tabla de salvación.

«Querría que te pudieses ver en este momento, Regina…»susurró Emma, apoyándose en el colchón para no oprimir demasiado a la otra «Eres estupenda…»

Y era verdad. Emma nunca había visto un espectáculo más bello que el que tenía bajo los ojos. Regina, con sus cabellos oscuros desperdigados sobe la almohada, tenía los ojos resplandecientes por el placer, los labios rojos e hinchados semi cerrados en una serie de gemidos de puro gozo.

 _Tan bella_ , se encontró pensando Emma, _tan perfecta_.

Regina clavó sus ojos en los de ella, perdiéndose en aquella llanura verde que la miraba con pura admiración.

«Emma…»

El nombre de la muchacha apenas tuvo tiempo de salir de los labios de Regina cuando Emma dejó deslizarse dos dedos en su interior. La penetró lentamente, disfrutando de las reacciones de la mujer. Los ojos de Regina se desencajaron, la boca en una O de muda sorpresa; Emma movió lentamente los dedos, embriagada por las sensaciones maravillosas que sentía al estar dentro de ella de aquel  modo. La muchacha se abrumó ante toda aquella mezcla de sensaciones; besó a Regina con urgencia, dejándole que ella sofocase sus gemidos en su boca. Regina envolvió una pierna en las caderas de Emma, agarrándose a ella para comenzar a mover la pelvis contra sus dedos.

«Emma…»

Emma retiene a duras penas un jadeo de placer al escuchar su nombre dicho de ese modo. De ese modo tan endiabladamente pecaminoso. Tenía que hacer algo. Un segundo gemido llegó a sus oídos. Todo aquello era demasiado. Apretó el puño alrededor de la almohada decidiendo que sí, tenía decididamente que hacer algo para no enloquecer. Emma dejó correr sus labios a lo largo de cuello de Regina, y más abajo hacia el valle de sus pechos; jugó con su ombligo,  rozándole el vientre plano con la lengua, antes de continuar descendiendo.

Las piernas de Regina se abrieron casi involuntariamente cuando la mujer comprendió las intenciones de la otra. Emma buscó la mano de Regina con la suya: sus dedos se entrelazaron, así como sus miradas. Regina asintió levemente y Emma cerró instantáneamente la boca alrededor de su clítoris, gimoteando de placer en cuanto el sabor de la mujer inundó sus papilas gustativas. _Dios_

Lo que salió de los labios de Regina fue, literalmente, un grito. Emma comenzó a mover los dedos, todavía hundidos dentro de ella, bombeando adentro y afuera, siempre con mayor intensidad. Se dedicó a su clítoris, succionando aquel botoncito sensible y dejándolo resbalar por su lengua. Ni siquiera intento retener los gemidos de puro gozo; ya no intentó resistirse a nada. Soltó la mano de Regina y aferró las firmes nalgas de la mujer para mantenerla contra su boca. Un gesto casi imposible, ya que las caderas de Regina se movían descontroladas. Emma succionó con fuerza el clítoris de la mujer, comenzando a darle pequeños golpecitos con la punta de la lengua, sintiendo cómo Regina saltaba y gemía ante cada toque. Emma estaba borracha de aquel sabor; no tenía suficiente, habría querido no separarse nunca. Casi no respiraba del ansia de devorar aquel paraíso que era el sexo de Regina. La muchacha levantó la mirada, y descubrió que la morena la estaba observando apoyada en los codos.  Regina agonizó. Era lo más erótico que había visto en toda su larga vida: Emma, con la cabeza ente sus piernas, mirándola de aquel modo. El rostro enrojecido, los labios hinchados y los ojos que expresaban todo el placer que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento; pero sobretodo, y Regina casi jadeó ante esa visión, sus propios fluidos que resbalaban, literalmente, de la barbilla de Emma.

«¡Oh, dios…»

Emma volvió a sumergir los labios en aquel paraíso personal, lamiendo con avidez su sexo caliente. Regina jadeó nuevamente, llevando una mano a los cabellos de la muchacha y empujando su cabeza entre sus piernas. Creía enloquecer; pero tuvo que replanteárselo. Porque enloqueció de veras cuando Emma añadió otro dedo, comenzando a bombear con fuerza dentro de ella. Regina gritó, dejándose caer sobre el colchón; cerró los muslos alrededor de la cara de Emma, sujetando aún su cabeza con una mano. Se dobló violentamente, el placer que la invadía cada vez más con cada lamida, con cada empuje, con cada gesto de la muchacha.

«¡Oh, así…así, sí…Sí!»

Emma sofocó el enésimo gemido, empujando con fuerza dentro de ella, doblando los dedos y tocando sus paredes internas, buscando el punto que la haría enloquecer…

«¡EMMA!»

El grito de Regina invadió la estancia, penetrando no solo paredes-y la magia insonorizada de Rumpel-sino también el alma de Emma. La muchacha pudo sentir los músculos de Regina contraerse alrededor de sus dedos, mientras el orgasmo la envolvía con fuerza, llenándole el rostro con sus fluidos. Regina se hundió en el colchón, llevándose las manos a la cara y jadeando, sin fuerzas para decir nada.

Emma salió lentamente de ella e inmediatamente Regina se sintió vacía, como si le faltase algo para sentirse completa, algo que había tenido hasta hace un momento.

«¿Todo bien?» murmuró Emma, recuperando las sábanas y tapando sus cuerpos con ella.

Regina asintió, la cara todavía tapada con sus manos. Emma se echó a su lado, y le rozó el brazo con aprensión

«Regina…»

No la dejó terminar. O mejor dicho, el sollozo silencioso que pasó  a través de los dedos de Regina no la dejó acabar la frase. Emma desencajó los ojos, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de la mujer, intentando sacarle las manos del rostro.

«¡Regina!»

Regina sacudió la cabeza, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de la muchacha. Emma la envuelve con sus brazos, acariciándole dulcemente la cabeza.

«Hey…¿Qué sucede…?» balbuceó Emma «¿He hecho algo mal, he…?»

«¡N-No!» sollozó Regina, levantado la mirada, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas «Dios, Emma, no…»

La mujer movió la cabeza, sonándose la nariz e intentando buscar un mínimo de contención

«Ha estado todo perfecto» susurró Regina, mirándola a los ojos. Emma habría podido perderse en ellos. «Todo increíblemente perfecto»

Una mano de Regina resbaló por detrás de la nuca de la muchacha, obligándola a bajarse; la mujer posó su boca en la de ella, en un beso desordenado con el sabor de sus lágrimas. Emma la aprieta entre sus brazos, acunándola con dulzura.

Lo que estaba pasando en esos instantes lo cambiaría todo, y ambas lo sabían. Ambas lo sabían y ninguna de las dos quería, sin embargo, pensar en ello. Porque estaban bien, y no querían dar cuentas a nadie de lo que estaban sintiendo.

Regina se separó a mala gana de la boca de la otra; la miró por un instante, una pequeña sonrisa agradecida en los labios. Después cerró los ojos, incrustando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Emma e intentando recuperar el control de sus propias acciones. Emma sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

 

Snow estaba nerviosa. Golpeó la cubierta del libro que estaba leyendo con la punta del índice, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

«Ya llevan un tiempo en el camarote» dijo finalmente,  no logrando contenerse.

Charming la miró, sin comprender; Hook rodó los ojos,  masajeándose la frente desde donde estaba, pero no se arriesgó a decir nada.

«¿No crees que deberíamos ir a ver?» preguntó Snow, dirigiéndose al marido

Fue Rumpel, de nuevo, el que intervino

«Dios mío, Snow White. Eres la madre más aprensiva que haya conocido nunca. Y yo fui criado por dos mujeres. Déjalas hablar en paz, diablos»

 

Emma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había dormido hasta que sintió la cama chirriar, como si alguien se estuviese moviendo. La muchacha abrió los ojos, confusa. Regina la miraba, mortificada.

«Yo…no quería despertarte…»

Emma balbuceó algo incomprensible, agarrando a Regina por un brazo y obligándola a tumbarse nuevamente a su lado. Regina no opuso resistencia, sonriendo mientras envolvía sus caderas con sus brazos.

«Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso, Emma»

Eso logró despertara a la muchacha.  Batió los párpados, elevando una mirada confusa hacia ella.

«No es verdad» dijo rápidamente

Regina sonrió quedamente

«Oh, sí que es verdad» comentó, escrutando su cuerpo desnudo con interés. Todavía tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos del llanto, pero no estaban brillantes debido a las lágrimas «Y desde que estamos en este barco me restriegas por la cara todo este regalo de Dios»

Emma tragó saliva. Despierta. Ya estaba decididamente despierta

«Así que…»

El dedo índice de Regina se apoyó en la base del cuello de Emma, comenzando a descender por su piel, deteniéndose interesado en trazar un círculo alrededor de uno de sus pezones. Emma apretó los dientes, sin desviar los ojos de los de Regina, que la miraba con guiño divertido.

«Diría que es hora de que me tome mi pequeña venganza por lo que me has hecho pasar»

El dedo resbaló hacia sus abdominales y Regina los arañó, superando la línea del ombligo y agarró el elástico del slip.

«Yo no…no he hecho nada» balbuceó Emma, intentando desesperadamente controlar el temblor de la voz

Regina alzó una ceja, lamiéndose los labios. Emma desencajó los ojos, mientas seguía los movimientos de su lengua.

«¿Andar por la habitación en ropa interior es hacer nada?» la pinchó

Emma sintió la boca seca: aquel tono, aquella voz, el modo en el que la estaba mirando…Debería ser ilegal, por dios

«Yo no…»

«Oh, cállate» susurró, apoyando sus labios en los suyos y la mano en su intimidad.

Mientras la lengua exploraba su boca, Emma no pudo contener un gemido al sentir el calor de su mano entre sus piernas a pesar de la tela. Los dedos de Regina se movieron exasperantes encima de ella, tocándola como nadie la había tocado. Parecía saber exactamente qué partes tocar, como si conociese perfectamente sus puntos débiles. Arriba y abajo. La lengua de Regina golpeó la suya, invitándola a moverse. Abajo y arriba.

Emma sofocó un gemido, al ver cómo retrocedía del beso. Regina se lamió nuevamente los labios, mirándola llena de lujuria.

«Quítate esas maldita ropa int…»

La ropa interior desapareció, literalmente. Emma comprendió solamente que la magia debió estar por medio,  antes de que la palma de Regina se apoyase completamente en su caliente sexo.

«Oh, señor…»

Regina sonrió, pasándole un brazo alrededor de las caderas y obligándola a echarse completamente bajo ella.

«Me has hecho degustar cosas nunca probadas, Emma Swan…»susurró Regina en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo.

Emma saltó, ya fuera por aquellas palabras o por los dedos que apenas habían aferrado su clítoris, pellizcándolo vivazmente. Esos mismos dedos continuaron torturándola hasta que sus gemidos se unieron a sus súplicas.

«Regina…por favor…»

Regina parecía no esperar otra cosa. Resbaló la punta de su índice a lo largo de su abertura, sintiéndola abrirse a su paso. El cuerpo de Emma se arqueó, siempre más tenso a medida que el dedo de Regina exploraba su fruto prohibido.

La mujer observó sus reacciones con absoluta maravilla, asombrándose de cómo lograba tenerla bajo su poder tocándola solo con un dedo. Y a continuación, tan rápido como había llegado, el dedo desapareció y Emma se dejó caer en la cama con un jadeo de insatisfacción.

«¿Qué diablos ha…»

Regina cerró los labios alrededor de su propio dedo, lamiéndolo con increíble lentitud. Las pupilas de Emma se dilataron, oscureciendo aquellos ojos ya lúcidos de placer y de expectativas. Regina emitió un sonido de satisfacción, pesando la lengua por la punta del dedo y borrando roda huella de sus fluidos.

«Ahora tengo más ganas de saborearte»

Los ojos de Emma se dieron la vuelta, junto con un gemido animalesco que le brotó de la garganta.

«¿Excitada, Emma?»

La muchacha vio a Regina colocarse entre sus piernas con una mirada de pura lujuria.

«Por todos los santos, Regina, Usa esa boca para hacer algo útil»

Regina sonrió y apoyó sus manos sobre los tonificados muslos; los arañó, dejando a su paso marcas rojas, obligando a Emma a gemir más  fuerte. Le separó las piernas, exponiendo ante sus ojos su sexo brillante.

«Oh, wow…» susurró Regina, mientras los ojos se le desencajaron ante ese espectáculo.

Emma no dijo nada, demasiado preocupada a no sucumbir ante la mirada que Regina estaba dedicando a su intimidad. Era una mirada que tenía algo de salvaje, casi como si la mujer quisiera _devorarla_ …

Regina le mantuvo las piernas abiertas, sacó la punta de la lengua y se inclinó, rozándole el clítoris rojo e hinchado.

«¡;Mierda!» jadeó Emma, cuyas caderas en seguida se elevaron.

Regina se rio nuevamente, sumergiendo sus labios en su sexo. Emma se dejó llevar; se llevó las manos a los cabellos, después al colchón, y finalmente a la cabeza de Regina que, por su parte, no tenía la más mínima intención de detenerse. La devoró, literalmente, succionando y lamiendo todo lo que tenía delante, alternando golpes en el clítoris con caricias ligeras siempre con la punta de la lengua. Finalmente, cuando los gemidos de Emma alcanzaron niveles de record, Regina separó sus labios con los dedos, antes de pasarle la lengua lentamente, de arriba abajo. Las uñas de Emma se anclaron sobre su piel, mientras la muchacha emitía un grito lleno de excitación y de desesperación.

«¡Regina!

Regina la penetró con lentitud, haciendo resbalar su lengua entre sus calientes y suaves carnes. Emma se estiró hacia su boca, gimiendo y jadeando con desesperación y creyendo enloquecer cuando Regina gruño de satisfacción, hundida en ella. Hace falta poco antes de que para Emma ya no sea suficiente, y Regina se dio cuenta; sustituyó la lengua por dos dedos, empujando no con poca fuerza dentro de ella. Emma se aferró a sus hombros, incapaz  ya de registrar otra cosa que no fuese la boca de Regina, la lengua de Regina, los dedos de Regina…

La mujer se echó sobe ella, y ambas temblaron cuando sus pechos entraron en contacto; los dedos de Regina se movieron dentro del cuerpo de Emma, abriéndose y plegándose hasta tocar sus paredes internas.

Emma rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, hundiendo los dientes en el cuello de Regina para intentar no chillar. Lo que fue casi imposible cuando Regina añadió el tercer dedo, empujando y tocándola como nadie la había tocado, ni siquiera en sus sueños más prohibidos.  Emma abandonó la cabeza en la almohada, moviendo las caderas contra esos dedos milagrosos y sintiendo todo su cuerpo tensarse ante el placer. El orgasmo la envolvió con una fuerza desbaratadora, y Emma gritó todo su gozo en el nombre de Regina, sus músculos contraídos por la ola de placer. El calor de la magia que albergaba en su pecho explota junto al orgasmo, liberando cierta cantidad de energía mágica que fue suficiente para dar la vuelta a un par de camas. Regina desencajó los ojos, asombrada ante aquella manifestación de fuerza etérea.

Emma se derrumbó en la cama, completamente exhausta, la frente perlada de sudor, los ojos entrecerrados, el pecho que se alzaba y bajaba rápidamente.

«Emma…» susurró, mientras intentaba salir de ella, pero la mano de Emma se aferró a su muñeca con fuerza, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento.

«Espera»

Fue un silbido casi inaudible, pero Regina la contentó. Solo cuando el agarré se aflojó, sacó sus dedos de su interior, lentamente, estudiando las reacciones de su rostro. Emma hizo una mueca y Regina reconoció la misma sensación de vacío que había ella misma percibido poco antes.

La muchacha se acurrucó sobre sí misma y Regina sintió ensancharse su corazón ante esa visión; sonrió y agarró nuevamente las sábanas y cubrió sus cuerpos. Se acostó tras la espalda de Emma, envolviendo con un brazo sus caderas y sintiendo cómo se relajaba el cuerpo de la muchacha ante el contacto.

Regina dejó un leve beso detrás de su oreja, apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y cerró los ojos. El silencio se hizo camino entre las dos, pero ambas se sentían sencillamente en el paraíso.

«Ha sido perfecto» murmuró Emma.

Regina cerró los ojos

«Sí, es verdad»

Los labios de Emma se estiraron en una dulce sonrisa. Su mano resbalo hasta la de Regina. Sus dedos se entrelazaron casi por instinto.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Capítulo 8

 

Emma batió los párpados, despertándose de sobresalto. Se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver el rostro de Regina, relajado en el sueño. Estaba por volver a dormirse, cuando el ruido se repitió. Entonces, de repente se sentó en la cama, casi cayéndose. Salió de dentro de las sábanas y corrió hacia la puerta sin pensar siquiera en vestirse. Abrió el cerrojo en el momento en que la persona del otro lado iba a tocar por tercera vez. La muchacha abrió ligeramente la puerta, escondiendo su cuerpo detrás.

«¡David!» balbuceó, mirando a su padre e intentando sonar relajada

«Emma» contestó el «¿Va todo bien ahí dentro?»

Emma asintió frenéticamente

«Muy bien»

David arrugó las cejas, la mirada dirigida al cuello de la hija

«Emma, ¿eso es un chupetón?»

La muchacha jadeó, llevándose instintivamente una mano a la garganta

«¡N-no!» exclamó, el tono de voz ligeramente histérico

David miró a la hija unos instantes, después su mirada vagó hacia los cabellos despeinados de la muchacha, a sus labios rosados, a su expresión pacífica y a la mano que aún cubría la evidente señal  que solo podía dejar un…

«Oh…» balbuceó, retrocediendo medio paso

Emma maldijo internamente

«¡Oh!» exclamó nuevamente David, la mirada velada de comprensión.

El hombre señaló a Emma y después a la puerta

«¿Estabais…?»

Emma sonrió, incómoda

«Sí» balbuceó, sin saber qué otra cosa decir

David desencajó los ojos.

¡OH!» repitió por tercera vez, aturdido

Emma no sabía qué hacer. Hubiera querido estar vestida en aquel momento. Aunque solo fuera para poder salir y hablar tranquilamente con su padre.

David se llevó una mano a la nuca, masajeándosela con incomodidad

«¡Bah, está bien!» exclamó finalmente.

Emma desencajó los ojos. De todas las reacciones que podía esperarse, esa era sinceramente la más improbable. _¿Está bien?_

«¿Qué…?»

David asintió y se aclaró la voz, estira las manos hacia delante y hace señales de que vuelva a entrar.

«Bien, continuad» dijo David, alegre «Yo…me inventaré algo para distraer a tu madre»

Y a Emma definitivamente se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo.

 

Cuando Emma se deslizó bajo las sábanas, se encontró con las cálidas manos de Regina esperándola, la agarró por la cintura y acercaron sus cuerpos.

«¿Quién era?» susurró la mujer

Emma, aún aturdida por la reacción de su padre, se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus piernas con las de Regina.

«David»

Regina abrió los ojos. La miró durante un largo instante, antes de decir.

«Por tu expresión, deduzco que algo ha sucedido»

Emma simplemente asintió

«Pero él…parece haberlo tomado bien»

Regina no se descompuso lo más  mínimo

«¿Te sorprende eso?»

Emma se encogió de hombros por segunda vez. Regina resbaló la punta de sus dedos por la espalda de la muchacha, provocándole un escalofrío.

«Emma, tu padre no es estúpido. Sé que lo parece, pero a veces creo que es de hecho más astuto que tu madre»

Emma escondió el rostro en el cuello de la mujer, preguntándose cómo puede sentirse tan segura entre los brazos de una persona a la que creía odiar durante tanto tiempo.

«Dilo de nuevo» murmuró

Regina enredó una mano entre sus rubios cabellos.

«¿Qué cosa?»

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Emma se decidiese a responder.

«Mi nombre»

Regina sintió cómo su propio corazón se abría y prendía el  vuelo al escuchar esas pocas palabras. Sabía bien que esa petición escondía mucho más de que lo ambas dejaban ver, pero la contentó.

«Emma»

Su nombre salió en un susurro dulce, dulce como el beso que Regina le dejo en los cabellos, dulce como el movimiento de las manos que se habían puesto a acariciar su cuerpo. Emma enlazó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y levantó una pierna para rodear con ella las caderas de Regina. Las manos de la mujer acariciaron las piernas desnudas, rozando la piel sensible del interior de los muslos.

«Emma»

Un gimoteo de satisfacción se difundió por la estancia en el momento en que los dedos de Regina penetraban las carnes de la muchacha con una facilidad inaudita. Emma movió las caderas hacia la mano, la cabeza hacia atrás.

«Emma»

Regina recorre con sus labios su cuello, provocándole escalofrío tras escalofrío. Empujó dentro de ella, sintió cómo su alma se expandió  ante el modo en que Emma se aferraba a sus hombros, como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

«Emma»

Los labios de Regina se posaron cerca de su oído, mientras el orgasmo la envolvía

«Emma»

«Regina…»

 

Durante unas horas, de aquella estancia nadie salió. No hubo otras palabras, sino aquellas necesarias, aquellas arrancadas en el clímax de la pasión. No hubo ruidos, sino aquellos del roce de piel contra piel, de labios contra labios. No hubo sonidos, sino aquellos de sus manos que se entrecruzaban, de sus cuerpos que se frotaban uno contra el otro en el éxtasis del placer.

 

«¿Seguro que va todo bien?» preguntó nuevamente Snow.

David asintió calmadamente

«Te lo he dicho, ayer estuvieron hablando hasta bien entrada la noche» respondió «Ahora quieren solo dormir un poco»

Snow resopló, continuando con su desayuno

«Ni siquiera han comido»

David se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

 

«Tendremos que salir de esta habitación antes o después…» gimió Regina, las manos cruzadas sobre la cabeza de Emma.

La muchacha levantó apenas la mirada, decidiendo ignorar esas palabras y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

«Emma…» la llamó Regina.

Emma hundió la lengua dentro de ella, y cualquier protesta fue de pronto bloqueada.

 

«David»

El príncipe cerró momentáneamente los ojos

«¿Sí, tesoro?»

«Están en esa habitación desde hace casi un día»

David suspiró, dejando la espada que estaba limpiando.

«Voy a ver»

 

Regina temblaba, su cuerpo aferrado por los brazos protectores de Emma.

«Todo esto es increíble» susurró

Emma asintió

«Lo sé»

El silencio caló entre ellas durante unos instantes.

«No tengo suficiente» admitió Emma después de un rato

«¿De sexo?»

«De ti»

Regina respondió con un beso urgente, con el que intentó expresar lo que no lograba decir en voz alta.

 

David sentía la mirada de su mujer clavada en su cuello, por eso se rindió  al hecho de que debía molestar a su hija.

Tocó a la puerta, inseguro

«¿Emma, tesoro?»

Detrás de la puerta se produjo algo de desorden, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, Emma estaba completamente vestida.

«¡David!» exclamó, las mejillas rosadas y una expresión de completa serenidad dibujada en el rostro.

«¿Todo bien? Es casi la hora de almorzar»

Emma asintió, abrochándose el último botón de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

«Tu madre se estaba preocupando» la advirtió David, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando detrás de él.

Regina apareció detrás de Emma, arreglándose el corpiño nuevo. La mirada de la muchacha cayó inevitablemente en el escote, y ella se encontró enrojeciendo.

«Snow se preocupa siempre por cosas inútiles» dijo Regina, altanera, pasando por delante de padre e hija y dirigiéndose velozmente hacia el salón para almorzar.

David y Emma la siguieron con la mirada, a continuación el príncipe se inclinó para rodear a su hija en un abrazo y susurrarle unas pocas palabras al oído.

«Tú madre te avasallará a preguntas, así que prepárate»

Emma suspiró, liberándose del abrazo.

«Gracias» murmuró sinceramente. «Y perdona por haberte envuelto en este secreto»

David se encogió de hombros descuidadamente, pasando un brazo en torno a los hombros de la hija y siguiendo los pasos de Regina

«No te preocupes» dijo con una sonrisa «Soy feliz al saber que mi hija tiene buen gusto»

Emma se echó a reír dándole un ligero empujón.

 

Regina abrió la puerta de la sala y se encontró a Rumpel y a Snow poniendo la mesa para el almuerzo. El Oscuro le muestra una sonrisa reluciente, y Regina no supo si leerla como muy tranquilizadora o muy inquietante. Ante la duda, y al pasarle cerca, se limitó a susurrarle un «Gracias» apenas audible. Para Rumpelstilskin eso era suficiente.

 

La comida se transformó en seguida en una charla incómoda.

«Bonito tu nuevo corpiño, Regina» comenzó Rumpel «Pero prefería el otro, ¿dónde está?»

Emma hundió la cabeza en el plato, mientras Regina fulminaba a su ex mentor con una mirada

«Se ha roto»

«¡Qué pena!» fue el comentario absolutamente no disgustado de Rumpel.

Durante unos instantes nadie habló, y a continuación…

«Emma, ¿qué tienes en el cuello?»

Las palabras de Hook hicieron que se levantaran solo dos cabezas: la de Snow y la divertida de Rumpel. Emma se llevó el pelo hacia delante, intentando esconder las tantísimas señales que Regina le había dejado.

«Nada, pirata»

«También lo he visto yo, Emma» metió baza Rumpel  «¿Qu…?»

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un quejido de dolor debido a la patada que Regina le había dado por debajo de la mesa. Pero en ese momento, Snow había desplegado las antenas.

«¿De qué hablan, tesoro?»

Emma hubiese querido desaparecer. David se balanceó sobre su silla, decidiendo permanecer fuera de la conversación.

«Es solo un hematoma, mamá»

La utilización de ese nombre logró distraer a Snow White, que se iluminó de pura felicidad antes de volver a la realidad ante el  comentario de Hook.

«Regina se emplea a fondo, ¿mmh?»

David se cayó de la silla

«¿Qué?»

Hook hizo un gesto vago con el garfio

«Sí, en fin. Con las clases de esgrima»

Tanto Regina como Emma suspiraron de alivio, y David se levantó bajo la mirada turbada de su mujer.

«Regina se emplea a fondo, pero no solo con la espada» comentó Rumpel plácidamente

«¡GOLD!»

«¡RUMPEL!»

Los gritos idénticos de Emma y de Regina fueron explicación suficiente para las miradas perplejas de Hook y Snow. Pero si Hook reaccionó comenzando a reír como un deficiente hasta que sus propias risas hicieron que comenzara a dolerle la barriga, Snow permaneció absolutamente inmóvil en su sitio.

«Snow, tesoro…»

«¿Mary Margaret…Mamá?

«Snow, por el amor de Dios. No es el fin de dichoso mundo»

Emma lanzó una mirada exasperada a Regina.

«¿Qué?» soltó ella, cruzando los brazos «No te he violado. Estabas muy dispuesta, me parece»

Snow jadeó

«Y tampoco te has quedado corta, querida»

«¡Basta ya!»

El grito casi histérico de Snow White cortó la respuesta de Emma. El silencio cayó de nuevo en la mesa, solo cortado por las risas de Hook.

«Ven fuera» dijo Snow «Quiero hablar contigo»

Emma se levantó, preparándose para un sermón  largo y aburrido por parte de su madre.

«Tú no» dijo Snow con un tono seco «Regina»

Emma se giró rápidamente a mirar a Regina que había desencajado los ojos, preocupada. David miró su mujer, indeciso de si intervenir o no. Pero, la mujer asintió y siguió a su hijastra sin decir nada.

«Explica»

Regina cruzó los brazos y se sentó sobre uno de los barriles del puente.

«No hay mucho que explicar, Snow»

Pero Snow White no parecía tener la misma opinión, y la apunto en el pecho con un dedo, de modo agresivo

«Explícame que le has hecho a mi hija»

Regina le separó la mano con un gesto seco

«¿Sabes una cosa, Snow? Me aburres con tu modo de actuar y de pensar» soltó la mujer, furiosa «El mundo no es blanco o negro, y tu hija parecer haberlo comprendido muy bien. Me aburres con tu respetabilidad. Fui la que fui, pero hasta ahora solamente Emma parece haberse dado cuenta» Mientras hablaba, Regina avanzaba hacia su hijastra haciendo que esta fuera retrocediendo

«Lo que hay entre Emma y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo. Tiene que ver con nosotras,  y con nuestro hijo. Ahora, si quieres creer que le he lanzado una especie de hechizo, tú misma. Yo sé que no es verdad y también lo sabe Emma. Y no tengo intención de permitirte que me eches a perder una de las pocas cosas buenas de mi maldita existencia»

La mano de Regina se cerró sobre la chaqueta de Snow

«No-de-nuevo» dijo la mujer, con un gesto de pura furia que le deformaba el rostro.

Snow tenía los ojos totalmente desorbitados y miraba a Regina como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. A continuación, Regina se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y su cuerpo se relajó y pareció recuperar el control, aflojó su agarre y la soltó dando un paso hacia atrás.

«No tendría que haberlo hecho» susurró, casi para sí misma

Snow no sabía qué decir. Se limitó a mirar a su madrastra con una expresión de pura confusión.

«Siempre me haces perder el control, maldición» soltó Regina, mirando a Snow, no aguantando más «En eso tú y tu hija sois iguales»

Snow White se aclaró la voz

«¿Así que estáis…?»

Regina la miró, las manos en los cabellos y la expresión cansada.

«¿Somos qué?» dijo con un tono no muy educado

Snow bajó la mirada por un momento, antes de elevarla de nuevo

«¿Estás enamorada de mi hija?»

Regina abrió de repente la boca para responderle, para decirle que no era asunto suyo, para decirle que le parecía demasiado pronto para recurrir a la acostumbrada frasecita del Amor Verdadero, para decirle que quería disfrutar su historia en paz, sin complicaciones. Pero, sin embargo, lo que salió de sus labios fue otra cosa.

«Creo que sí»

 

Emma caminó por toda la sala, la mirada fija en el suelo y las manos cruzadas a la espalda.

«En mi opinión, se están matando» comentó Hook, con los pies sobre la mesa y una manzana en la mano.

«Hook, cállate»

El pirata ignoró al príncipe.

«De verdad, pensadlo. Con todo su pasado…»

«Hook»

Hook lanzó la manzana y la cogió al vuelo, una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

«Sería divertido verlas rodar por el puente…»

Emma se dio la vuelta hacia él con un gruñido

«Pirata, cierra esa boca o te la cierro yo. Y te aseguro que no será agradable»

 

Snow observó fijamente la figura de su madrastra por unos instantes interminables.

«Tendría que habérmelo imaginado»

Regina permaneció inmóvil, cuando Snow apoyó una mano en el parapeto de la nave, invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

«¿Imaginarlo?» repitió

Snow suspiró y asintió, sentándose sola cuando Regina no se movió para unirse a ella.

«Que sucedería»

Regina no movió un músculo.

«En fin, bastaba interpretar vuestras miradas y vuestro comportamiento» continuó Snow, prácticamente hablado sola «Tendría que haberlo imaginado. Erais tan evidente»

«No, no lo éramos…»

«Oh, Regina, por el amor de Dios. Seré una ciega respetable» Regina tosió incómoda «Pero ciertas cosas las ve hasta un niño»

Snow suspiró, tomándose la cara entre las manos

«No debería haberte acusado, Regina. Lo siento»

Fueron aquellas palabras las que probablemente hicieron que la mujer se moviera. Regina se sentó, insegura, al lado de su hijastra.

«Nos hemos equivocado ambas» murmuró

Las dos permanecieron en silencio, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

 

«Emma, tesoro. Me estás dando dolor de cabeza»

Emma se detuvo de su maratón alrededor de la mesa

«Perdona»

Se retuerce las manos, mirando nerviosamente la puerta.

«Oh, al diablo» soltó, saliendo de la sala

 

Regina estaba por proponerle a Snow una tregua cuando aparece aquel terremoto de su…

«Regina y yo estamos juntas» escupió Emma sobresaltando a Snow White «Y no me ha lanzado ningún hechizo, lo que ha pasado ha ocurrido porque ambas lo hemos querido. Y no quiero que nadie nos ponga impedimentos, porque quiero que funcione. Porque soy feliz»

Tanto Regina como Snow miraron a la Salvadora con un gesto de sorpresa, más que nada porque había soltado todo ese discurso sin tomar aliento.

«Soy feliz» repitió Emma, con más calma. Su mirada huye de la de Regina para dirigirse a la de la madre. Snow se levantó lentamente.

«No lo pongo en duda, tesoro»

Aquello fue decididamente, pero decididamente inesperado. Emma abrió desmesuradamente la boca y Regina emitió una exclamación que iba entre el escepticismo y la sorpresa. Snow puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

«No tengo intención de…poner impedimentos. Si eres feliz, a mí con eso me basta»

Emma batió los párpados, tomada de improviso.

«Uhm ¿Gracias?»

Regina sacude la cabeza, exasperada del comportamiento casi infantil de Emma.

«Regina»

La mujer levantó la mirada para fijarla en la espalda de Snow

«¿Mmh?»

«Estoy dejando a mi hija en tus manos. Hazla sufrir y juro por Dios que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacértelo pagar»

Regina tragó saliva sabiendo que esa amenaza no era en vano. Snow sabría dónde y cómo golpear.

«No te preocupes, Snow» respondió Regina «Soy feliz. Emma me hace feliz»

Los ojos de la muchacha se dispararon hacia los suyos, sorprendidos, antes de que Emma se derritiese en una sonrisa.

«No la haré sufrir»

 


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

 

Regina la miraba. No había dejado de hacerlo desde que había entrado en el camarote. Emma apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, devolviéndole la mirada. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Regina apoyó el índice sobre la página que estaba leyendo, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Emma, con un golpe de cadera, se separó de la puerta, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Caminó lentamente a través del  pasillo formado por las camas y se detuvo cerca de la de Regina. Sus miradas no se desviaron un instante. Emma se balanceó sobre los talones, un rizo de sus cabellos le cae desordenadamente sobre el rostro. El libro de Regina se cerró de repente, y su propietaria dirigió una profunda mirada llena de interés hacia la Salvadora.

Emma se mordió el labio inferior, intentando aguantarse una sonrisita. Dio un paso hacia delante, después otro, hasta sobrepasar la cama de Regina y dirigirse a la suya. Una mano se cernió alrededor de su muñeca. Emma giró apenas la cabeza, y Regina le sonrió. La arrastró con ella hacia el colchón. La camisa de Emma voló a alguna parte de la habitación, seguida del corpiño de Regina y de los pantalones de ambas. Las sábanas son arrastradas por encima de ellas, y nuevamente no son necesarias las palabras.

El  despertar fue brusco. Emma pensó que se había caído de la cama, pero cuando el golpe se repitió, fuerte y agitado, se dio cuenta de que no era ella la que se había caído, sino la nave entera. Regina se incorporó de repente y se sentó, cruzando la mirada con la de Emma.

«La nave» dijeron a la vez

Ambas saltaron de la cama. Entre sacudida y sacudida, lograron vestirse con lo primero que encontraron. Cuando Emma estuvo lista, quitó el cerrojo de la puerta, se volvió y le tendió instintivamente la mano a Regina. Ambas miraron con estupor esa mano tendida. Regina no se la esperaba y Emma ciertamente no lo había planeado. Se produjo otra sacudida, más fuerte que las anteriores. Regina aferró la mano de Emma y ambas salieron de la habitación.

Sobre el puente, Hook estaba intentando gobernar la nave ayudado por Charming. El timón parecía fuera de control y ambos hicieron un notable esfuerzo para mantenerlo firme en sus posición.

«¿Qué está pasando?» gritó Regina, intentando hacerse oír.

Snow White, aferrada a un mamparo, se giró para mirarlas. Su mirada se detuvo por unos instantes en sus manos todavía entrelazadas, antes de responder

«Hook dice que estamos aterrizando» exclamó preocupada «que estamos saliendo del túnel de unión»

La nave se empinó de golpe, y Regina tuvo apenas tiempo de agarrarse a la mano que Snow le tendía, antes de que el imprevisto efecto de la gravedad la hiciera terminar a ella y a Emma al final del puente de la nave, y probablemente fuera de la borda.

En el otro lado, Rumpel luchaba por mantenerse agarrado a una red. Tan rápido como se había empinado,  la nave volvió a su posición normal, sacudiéndose furiosa en lo que parecía una verdadera tempestad. Rumpel se arrastró bajo cubierta, la cara con un color extraño: acababa de desayunar y todo ese movimiento no estaba ayudando a su digestión.

Emma se agarró a la red de la nave con ambas manos, sujetando a Regina entre esta y su propio cuerpo. Regina se apoyó en ella, las manos sobre los hombros, e intentó mantenerse en equilibrio.  Sus miradas se cruzaron y las dos no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

El grito de Hook sobresaltó a todos

«¡Las velas!»

Las tres levantaron la cabeza, asistiendo impotentes al espectáculo. Las cuerdas que sujetaban las velas, testigo de muchos viajes y también de esta tempestad mágica,  comenzaban a romperse, dejando libre la tela. Las velas, sin estar sujetas a su sostén, comenzaron a revolotear en el aire, enredándose y  desgarrándose por la furia del viento. Permanecían sujetas a la nave solo gracias al gancho de hierro que impedía que se definitivamente se soltaran y volasen. Solo quedaba una vela intacta. La  más importante y, por eso, las más resistente.

«¡Podemos perderlas todas!» gritó Hook, intentando hacerse oír por encima del estruendo «Pero no la maestra»

Emma actúo por instinto. Se separa del parapeto, corriendo hacia la sección trasversal maestra, corriendo el peligro de caerse un par de veces: si la nave se hubiese empinado en aquel momento, hubiera muerto. Se aferró con un suspiro de alivio al mástil principal; destapó una de las cajas que Hook había sabiamente clavado a las tablas y sacó un par de cuerdas enrolladas sobre sí mismas.

«Emma, ¿qué crees que vas a hacer?» chilló la voz de Snow White

Emma no contestó: le parecía obvio lo que estaba haciendo. Se pasó los anillos de las cuerdas alrededor del cuello y bajo un brazo, asegurándose así de que no se cayeran, a continuación, aferrándose al mástil mayor después de una sacudida más fuerte que las anteriores, levantó la vista.

La vela estaba luchando contra la tempestad, intentando mantenerse firme. En algunos puntos, Emma pudo ver rasgaduras nada tranquilizadoras, señal de que también esta estaba cediendo. Lanzó una mirada al otro lado del puente. Regina no le quitaba ojo de encima, con una expresión de terror en el rostro. Emma sintió el corazón encogérsele. Había visto a menudo aquella expresión en el rostro de Regina, pero solamente cuando se trataba de la seguridad de Henry. A Emma la abrumó ese hecho. Regina, al darse cuenta de su mirada, mueve imperceptiblemente la cabeza. Emma da un paso hacia ella. Hubiera sido tan fácil volver a ella, apretarla entre sus brazos y espera a que todo mejorara. Hubiera sido de verdad muy sencillo.

Como otras tantas veces en la vida, Emma se encontró luchando entre corazón y mente. Entre lo que era fácil y lo que era justo. Se volvió hacia el mástil central y agarró la cuerda que de él pendía: con ella y con el gancho que Hook les había enseñado a usar, trepó al enorme pilar de madera. Fue la escalada más  difícil de toda su vida. La  nave continuaba moviéndose, agitándose en aquella tempestad que no parecía tener fin. Corrió el riesgo un par de veces de perder la presa, cuando su pie resbaló sobre la madera pulida del mástil. Pero ambas veces, Emma logró aferrarse a la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, evitando la caída que le habría costado la vida.

Llegó finalmente a la primera torreta, se deslizó en su interior y se permitió  unos segundos para retomar el aliento, la cabeza entre las manos. Esto, hasta que el sonido prolongado de un desgarrón no resonó en el aire

«¡SWAN!» gritó Hook, preocupado.

Emma se incorporó.

Un lado de la vela había cedido, y los otros estaban cerca de hacerlo también. Algo rodó por la madera, y Emma lo sintió chocar contra su bota; al bajar la mirada, se encontró con un viejo cuchillo con la hoja sucia, pero cuyo filo debía estar todavía suficientemente afilado. Emma lo recogió, guardándoselo en la cintura; se quita las cuerdas de la espalda escogiendo la primera. Ató un cabo al mástil, asegurándose que los nudos estuvieran bien seguros y que sobrase una buena cantidad de cuerda; el resto de la cuerda se lo ató a su propia cadera, dándoles una par de vueltas más de lo necesario. La  anudó y cogió la segunda cuerda; se acercó al parapeto de la torreta con el cabo en la mano derecha. Miró hacia abajo. Los escalofríos la invadieron de repente, obligándola a cerrar los ojos durante unos instantes.

Se produjo una enésima y fuerte sacudida. Emma se aferró al parapeto. A continuación, respira profundamente y  trepó atravesando una pierna por el mástil. Emma se colocó a horcajadas sobre este, se aseguró que los nudos eran firmes y pasa la otra pierna. Se giró sobre sí misma, sintiendo cómo el vacío la arrastraba hacia abajo. Se colocó la cuerda entre los dientes. Poco a poco, dejó el agarre con una mano, agarrándose rápidamente a la cuerda que la sujetaba. Finalmente, después de otra sacudida, dejó también la segunda mano. Tomó la cuerda que tenía entre los dientes, y la sujetó fuertemente entre las manos. La dejó caer cautamente algunos centímetros, e inmediatamente sintió la cuerda desplazarse, dejándola caer lentamente hacia abajo. Suspiró de alivio, agradeciendo las inútiles lecciones de escalada del instituto. Muy lentamente, hace deslizarse la cuerda que tenía entre los dedos, se afianzó con los pies y se dejó ir en el vacío.

Regina estaba aferrada a la red, sus ojos no habían dejado de mirar a Emma ni por instante. Estaba aterrorizada. Tenía miedo de que pudiese sucederle cualquier cosa y Regina sabía que no lo habría portado. Emma había llegado a ser, sencillamente, demasiado importante.

 

Se detuvo a mitad del mástil, a la altura exacta donde el lado rasgado de la vela se sacudía furioso en el aire. Llegada a aquel punto, se dio cuenta  de un pequeño, pero importantísimo, detalle. No tenía ni idea de cómo arreglar ese lado de la vela.

«Ayúdame»

Regina se giró rápidamente, al ver a Snow White batallando con su carcaj.

«¿Te parece este un buen momento para jugar a “Caza al pajarito”, Snow?» soltó Regina

Snow White le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

 

Estaba colgada del mástil central y no sabía qué hacer. Estaba todavía dándole vueltas a la cabeza intentando hallar una solución, cuando un ruido sibilante llega a sus oídos. Un nano segundo después, una flecha había atravesado la pesada tela de la vela, clavándose a pocos centímetros del pie de Emma. Amarrada a la cola de la flecha, estaba el cabo de una cuerda. Al bajar la mirada, Emma divisa a su madre con el arco tendido, sujetada fuertemente por un brazo de Regina alrededor de su cintura. Una segunda flecha se aventuró en el aire, clavándose en la base del mástil: en su cola, el otro cabo de la cuerda. Emma comprendió, su madre le había construido un  asa. Muy rudimental, pero era un asa. Con la punta del pie, Emma levantó la cuerda anudada en la flecha, comenzando a tirar de ella y hacerla correr entre sus manos. Después de un momento en que la cuerda se limitó a avanzar al interior del agujero de la vela, el tejido comenzó a acercarse, tirado por la cuerda ya tensa. Fue un trabajo increíblemente fatigoso, ya que las sacudidas habían comenzado a hacerse más fuertes y más frecuentes. Emma se había encontrado más de una vez manteniendo quieto el lado de la vela, intentando contrarrestar una ráfaga de viento que la había hecho inflarse. En cierto momento  había sentido incluso  que era arrancada del mástil,  tanta era la fuerza del viento, pero había resistido.

Con el lado de la vela en una mano y la cuerda en la otra, Emma se encontró actuando rápidamente para asegurar un nuevo enganche. Sin saber cómo, logró hacerlo antes de que una nueva ráfaga hinchase la vela. Emma la soltó y está se infló. Pero esta vez lo hizo de manera uniforme, con el lado rasgado vuelto a poner en su sitio gracias al esfuerzo de la muchacha.

Emma mantiene una de las tantas cuerdas, desplazando la vela y descubriendo que podía direccionarla. Bajo ella, Hook lanzó un grito victorioso.

La nave se estrelló violentamente en el agua, levantando una ola que se abatió sobre gran parte de la cubierta. Snow y Regina  se refugiaron acurrucándose contra el parapeto de la nave. Charming y Hook fueron golpeados de pleno. La tempestad, rápida como había llegado, había desaparecido apenas la nave tocó el mar de Neverland. De repente, la quietud absoluta.

Emma dejo ir cuidadosamente la cuerda: la vela, aflojada no se resintió. Desasiendo el nudo con el que había asegurado la propia cuerda, Emma bajó nuevamente al suelo. Apenas sus pies tocaron las maderas de la cubierta, la muchacha fue atrapada por una serie de temblores, y se encontró agradeciendo al cielo de estar todavía viva. Rápidamente se  desanuda las cuerdas, quitándoselas de encima. El primero en acercarse a ella es Hook. La toma por la cintura y la elevó por el aire, haciéndola girar.

«¡Swan, tú sí que tienes alma de pirata!» rugió, feliz

Emma sofocó una carcajada, intentando no mostrarse demasiado complacida. Cuando Hook la dejó en el suelo, Emma se vio envuelta en un abrazo quebranta huesos de su padre, al que se une rápidamente su madre.

«¡Dejadme respirar!» jadeó la muchacha, impedida de hacer cualquier movimiento. Los dos se separaron de ella, mirándola con orgullo.

«Has estado espectacular» dijo Charming, orgulloso de su niña

«Has sido una inconsciente»

Emma dirigió su mirada detrás de los hombros de su madre. Levantó las manos

«Regina, yo…»

¡¡¡¡SCIAFF!!!!

Emma sintió su propia cabeza ladearse, empujada por la fuerte bofetada de Regina

«Tú nada, Swan» rugió la mujer, quieta delante de ella con los puños cerrados.

Ni Snow ni David intervinieron.

«Podías morir, estúpida inconsciente. Podías haberte hecho daño de verdad»

Emma se rozó la mejilla,  la piel le quemaba, y miró a Regina con los ojos desencajados.

«Pero, ¿has pensado los riesgos que corrías? ¡Claro que no!» Regina le clavó un dedo en el pecho. Sus ojos despedían chispas «Porque tú debes ser siempre la maldita Salvadora, siempre y a pesar de todo»

Las últimas palabras casi fueron gritadas y Emma no sabía qué hacer. Alargo una mano para tomar un hombro de Regina y atraerla hacia ella. Le dio igual la presencia de sus padres, y de lo que podrían pensar. Regina se aferró a su camisa, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Emma le pasó el brazo alrededor de sus hombros y cerró los ojos, respirando el perfume inconfundible y lográndose finalmente tranquilizarse.

«Lo siento» murmuró en su oído.

«No lo hagas más» susurró Regina, no queriendo mirarla a la cara «No hagas que me preocupes más de esta manera»

 

El día transcurre lento, pero no del todo infructuoso. Al ver que Emma se ha mostrado muy apta en los asuntos de la nave, Hook decidió enseñarle algunos trabajos. Le enseñó cómo hacer nudos sencillos y eficaces, la instruyó en cómo moverse por la nave sin poner los pies en el suelo, la ayudó a organizar el material y cómo transportarlo por todo la embarcación.

Emma se divirtió muchísimo. Era algo que siempre le había fascinado y le parecía increíble estar haciéndolo de verdad. Durante todo el día trabajó con destreza con Hook, reparando las velas dañadas y asegurando doblemente la vela maestra. Por primera vez desde que habían zarpado, vieron el sol. Fue una alegría notarlo sobre sus cabezas y todos se deshicieron de prendas superfluas, solo por el placer de sentir en la piel el calor de los rayos del sol. Charming y Hook se deshicieron de sus camisas, Regina y Snow de sus chaquetas y suéteres, Rumpel, de su gabardina. Emma, sencillamente, rompió un par de vaqueros por la altura de los muslos, se enrolló la camiseta hasta por debajo del sujetador. Emma fue la más entusiasta con el regreso del sol.

Regina un poco menos, porque tuvo que luchar consigo misma para no mirar a Emma todo el tiempo. Pero la muchacha era como una niña. Aprendió rápidamente a moverse por la nave y no perdía ocasión para aparecer de la nada, asustando a su madre o sorprendiendo a su padre.

Regina estaba apoyada en el parapeto de la nave, mirando a Hook mientras este intentaba enseñarles a Snow y a David un nudo particularmente complicado. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo a los reyes con pánico en sus ojos.

«Buenos días» dijo una voz sobre su cabeza

Regina no tuvo tiempo para levantar la mirada cuando la cabeza de Emma apareció en su campo de visión. La muchacha, colgada boca abajo, le dedicó una sonrisa arrebatadora. Era condenadamente sexy.

«Buenos días» respondió «Tú tienes un serio problema, ¿lo sabes, verdad?»

Emma asintió alegremente

Regina movió la cabeza y se inclinó para besarla tiernamente. Se detuvo sobre los labios, húmedos y salados, disfrutando de su presencia. Emma sonrió contra su boca.

«Sin embargo, continúo enfadada por lo de esta mañana» le hizo notar Regina, apoyándose nuevamente en la parapeto.

Emma rodó los ojos, enrolló un brazo alrededor de la cuerda de la que estaba colgada y en un momento se puso derecha, apoyó los pies en el suelo y soltó la cuerda que se elevó como un elástico.

«Tuve que hacerlo» dijo «O estaríamos vagando en el limbo, si Hook no hubiese logrado enderezar el rumbo»

Regina balanceó la cabeza. «Sigo enfada contigo y con tu estupidez. Si no fuese por tu madre,  todavía estarías allí»

Emma resopló, enfurruñada. Regina escondió una sonrisa.

«¿Tienes intención de recordármelo durante mucho tiempo?»

Regina se encogió de hombros

«Solo hasta que te castigue correctamente» respondió sin mirarla

Emma se giró de repente, una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en los labios

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí» respondió Regina, evasiva, luchando contra el rubor que amenazaba con subírsele a la cara.

Emma se colocó delante de ella, apoyando las manos en el parapeto, junto a su cuerpo, atrapándola; Regina se vio obligada a mirarla.

«No veo la hora» susurró Emma.

Regina la agarró por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella. Se besaron lentamente, disfrutando del instante maravilloso. Regina le acarició las caderas, ligeramente, haciendo que subiera una sensación de escalofrío por la columna vertebral. Sus lenguas se enredaron, acariciándose con una exasperante lentitud, jugando y fastidiándose. Emma alargó los brazos para rodear con ellos el cuello de la otra,  y Regina abrió apenas las piernas para permitirle colocarse en medio. Fue simplemente perfecto.

«Swan, ¡la lengua no tan al fondo!»

Emma no se dignó a darse la vuelta. El gemido de dolor de Hook fue señal más que suficiente de la reacción de sus padres.

 

Aquella noche, en la cena, se habló de cómo proceder. La nave avanzaba lenta hacia una dirección imprecisa.

«A Neverland solo se puede acceder perdiéndose» había explicado Hook.

«O no se habría llamado La Isla que no existe»

Emma, balanceándose sobre la silla, el hombro apoyado en el de Regina, jugueteaba con sus manos.

«No pueden haber ido muy lejos» dijo Rumpel con calma «Estaban sin un medio de transporte, y estoy bastante seguro de que no conocían el lugar antes de llegar»

Hook asintió.

«Este lugar es peligroso. Podrían también estar muertos sin nuestra intervención»

Regina lo fulminó con una mirada.

«Estás hablando también de nuestro hijo» soltó

Emma le aprieta las manos entre las suyas.

Snow y Charming se cruzaron una mirada comprensiva

«¿Cuál es el mayor peligro de la Isla?»

Hook se encogió de hombros

«Los Niños perdidos» respondió «Si lograron convencer al muchacho para que se quede con ellos, no habrá nada que hacer. Cuando un niño elige quedarse, lo elige para siempre»

«¿Y Peter Pan?» preguntó Emma, hablando por primera vez desde el inicio de la conversación.

Hook se giró para mirarla.

«Peter Pan no existe» dijo «Es una leyenda de  la Isla. Se dice que él fue el primer niño en elegir quedarse, y que transformó la isla a su gusto, y que después desapareció»

Todos lo escuchaban, atentos a sus labios.

«Algunos de mis hombres decían haberlo visto volar durante la noche» continuó «Pero eran tenido por locos o exhibicionistas. No había pruebas»

«¡Frena!» exclamó Regina «¿Ese Peter Pan vuela?»

Emma la miró de reojos

«Pero, ¿qué cuentos le leías a Henry de pequeño?» preguntó nerviosa. No le gustaba la idea de tener que encontrar con otro personaje de su infancia.

Regina resopló

«Cuando descubrí que éramos nosotros los cuentos de este mundo, preferí inventarme las historias. Se me dibujó como la Reina Malvada que había intentado matar a Snow White solo porque era más bella que yo. No la consideraba fiable esa historia»

«Sin embargo, de verdad intentaste matarme» señaló Snow.

«Pero por un buen motivo» silbó Regina como respuesta

Emma apoyó una mano sobre su brazo y fulminó a su madre. Nadie se atrevió a continuar con aquella conversación.

«Como sea, sí, Peter Pan vuela» vuelve a decir Emma después de algunos instantes de miradas silenciosas.

«O volaría, si existiese» corrigió Hook, bebiendo de su vaso.

Emma le dedicó una mirada perpleja «Pareces muy convencido de que no existe»

Hook volvió a apoyar el vaso en la mesa, con una lentitud casi exasperante.

«Peter Pan es un mito antiguo, misterioso y desconocido» dijo, calmadamente.

«Nadie sabría decir si es bueno o malo. Los Niños Perdidos dicen que es un Salvador, los piratas ven en él a un Vengador. Una criatura cruel que conspira a espaldas de los desventurados para poder cortarles la garganta al primer signo de distracción»

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa tras esas palabras. Incluso Rumpel  parecía interesado en el discurso.

«Y yo prefiero pensar que un muchacho de esa clase es solo un mito» concluyó duramente Hook «Antes que pasar las noches en pánico pensando que puedo ser asesinado en mi cama»

 

«No creía que Hook pudiera ser tan profundo»

Regina luchaba con los lazos de su propio corpiño, mirando distraídamente a la otra.

«Es el Capitán de un barco pirata» respondió «No puede ser completamente estúpido o no hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo en un mundo como el nuestro»

Emma asintió, pensativa

«Este viaje me está permitiendo conocer a todos mucho mejor. Y comprender que no sois como mi había imaginado»

Regina se quedó parada; no levantó ni siquiera la mirada

«Así que te gusta Hook»

No era una pregunta.

 Emma se encogió de hombros «Sí, en fin…No es tan malo como había pensado»

Regina estrechó los dedos alrededor de los lazos, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos. Dentro de ella, sintió que algo se resquebrajaba, y de repente le costó respirar. Maldijo el corpiño, y se maldijo a sí misma por haberlo apretado tanto. Intentó retomar el control, intentó  volver a respirar con normalidad y evitar que Emma se diese cuenta de cómo la habían trastornado esas palabras. Pero antes de que lo lograse, una mano se deslizó por su nuca y una boca besó dulcemente la suya. Regina consiguió respirar, dejando que Emma la besase, que dictara sus tiempos y logrando, una vez más, que hiciera como ella quisiera.

«Estás celosa» murmuró Emma en sus labios, con un tono que parecía casi de sorpresa.

Regina non respondió. Sus manos se estrecharon nuevamente sobre los lazos del corpiño. Emma la besó de nuevo, con más pasión, con más fuerza, hundiendo la lengua en su boca, hasta que Regina gime y se aferra a ella, las piernas temblando.

«Estoy asquerosamente celosa» admitió en un susurro apenas audible, que no esconde del todo su miedo a ser herida. De ser abandonada. De nuevo.

Emma separó sus manos del corpiño y lo desanudo lentamente. Se lo quitó, dejándolo caer en la cama más cercana. Hace deslizar el botón de sus pantalones fuera de su ojal, y se arrodilló delante de ella para quitárselos. Regina retiene la respiración. Durante decenios, la gente se había arrodillado, inclinado, doblegado a sus pies. Durante decenios había mirado sus cabezas, sus hombros, sintiendo satisfacción por aquellos que se le habían sometido. Pero lo que sintió ante la visión de la Salvadora, de la hija de su enemiga, de Emma…No se le podía comparar.

Emma levantó la vista y pareció notar la turbación interior. Se enderezó, rozándola con los dedos en una caricia apenas marcada, y se desnudó a su vez. Y estuvieron otra vez desnudas, la una frente a la otra, sin nada que las separara.

Regina le tomó el rostro entre las manos y se perdió en sus besos, en sus jadeos, en sus gemidos y en sus gestos. Se perdió en su seguridad, se perdió en su pasión, en su afecto. Se perdió en lo que, por un loco momento, le pareció amor.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Capítulo 10

 

Navegaron durante días ininterrumpidamente. Hook ya no gobernaba el timón, dejando a la nave ir al pairo. Aunque todos los presentes no apreciaban la idea de navegar sin una meta precisa, sabían que fiarse de Hook era la mejor solución.

Apoyada sobre la torreta del  mástil central, Emma grabó otra señal sobre el parapeto, mordisqueándose el labio. Resopló, mirando hacia abajo. Regina la estaba observando. Emma siguió mordiéndose el labio, se deslizó al interior de la torreta, sentándose con la espalda apoyada en el parapeto. No tenía intención de bajar. En el puente, Regina sacude la cabeza, desilusionada y enfadada. Snow golpeó la punta de las botas contra uno de los barriles

«¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que mi hija te está evitando?»  preguntó, intentando no sonar demasiado acusadora.

Regina no la miró

«No es una impresión. Es la verdad» soltó, caminando malhumorada hacia la bodega.

Snow suspiró y miró hacia arriba, y pudo jurar haber visto la cabellera rubia de la hija desaparecer nuevamente detrás del parapeto. Sí, Emma la estaba evitando.

 

_Emma se había despertado con un gemido, apenas había sentido los labios de Regina rozarle el interior del muslo. Había batido estúpidamente los párpados, abriendo instintivamente las piernas para permitir a la mujer que continuase tranquilamente lo que estaba haciendo. Regina no se detuvo en demasiados preliminares al encontrarla ya dispuesta y húmeda_

_«¿Estabas soñando conmigo?» había susurrado, divertida, Regina._

_«Quizás»  había respondido Emma,  jadeante, cuando la lengua de Regina había comenzado a moverse lentamente a lo largo de su abertura._

_Había hecho deslizar las uñas sobre la cabeza de Regina, empujando a la mujer para la satisficiera. No le estaría suplicando en voz alta, pero para Regina valía igual. Había sonreído y la había penetrado con la lengua, gimiendo de placer ante su especial desayuno._

_«Si pudiese despertarme así cada día, sería perfecto» había jadeado Emma de repente después del orgasmo, haciendo espacio a Regina que se había echado a su lado._

_«Oh, no tengo ningún problema en creerlo, querida»_

_Emma se había dado la vuelta para mirarla, fascinada por la risa de Regina. Había observado en silencio el perfil de su rostro, había analizado con cuidada minuciosidad el más mínimo detalle._

_«Te amo» había susurrado._

_La risa de Regina se detuvo. Sus ojos se desencajaron y sus labios se abrieron en una O de sorpresa._

_«Yo…» había balbuceado Regina, el rostro que se  iba enrojeciendo._

_Emma había parpadeado rápidamente al haberse dado cuenta de lo que se le había escapado de los labios. Se había levantado velozmente y con furia. Regina se ha había quedado totalmente tan aturdida, fuera por sus palabras como por sus acciones, que no había logrado detenerla. En menos de un minuto, Emma se había vestido y había salido como una flecha de la habitación._

«Swan»

Emma se sobresaltó, y por poco no deja caer el cabo que tenía entre las manos.

«Hook, eres un cretino» dijo la muchacha, levantándose. Estaba balanceándose a unos diez metros sobre el suelo, agarrada a una de las cuerdas de dirección «Casi me caigo»

El pirata se encogió de hombros, apoyándose con el antebrazo en el parapeto de la torreta, un par de metros sobre ella

«No ha pasado» le hizo notar

Emma rodó los ojos, y volvió a escrutar el mar a su alrededor. De tanto en tanto lanzaba miradas cargadas de pesar hacia Regina, que había decidido pagarle con la misma moneda: la completa indiferencia.

«¿Quieres subir o debo bajar yo?» dijo nuevamente Hook.

Emma rodó los ojos «Imagino que es pedir mucho quedarme a solas»

Él asintió alegremente. Emma resopló nuevamente, rodeando el cabo en su brazo y comenzó a ascender. A medio metro de la torreta, Hook le tendió la mano. Emma soltó la cuerda y se aferró a su antebrazo, permitiendo que el pirata la ayudara. Se deslizó dentro de la torreta sin ningún esfuerzo. Hook sonrió; desenganchó una cantimplora  de la cintura y se la tendió.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó sin ambages

Emma miró por unos instantes la cantimplora, antes de cogerla, sacar el tapón y dar algunos tragos. Frunció la nariz y arrugó los ojos cuando el fuerte sabor del ron le quemó la garganta seca.

«Le he dicho que la amo» graznó, tosiendo. Devolvió la cantimplora al pirata que la giró entre sus manos antes de beber él también.

«¿Y eso es un problema, porque…?»

Emma se encogió de hombros, y se pasó una mano por la boca, limpiándose toda huella de ron.

«Creo que ha sido demasiado pronto»

Hook se rio. Emma lo fulminó con una mirada. Ella no encontraba nada de divertido.

«¿Te hace gracia?» soltó, enfadada

Hook asintió.

«Oh sí» se giró para mirar a Emma a la cara, y su expresión se puso seria «Sois imposibles las dos. Desde que os conozco, estáis dando vueltas la una alrededor de la otra, guardándoos las espaldas la una a la otra, procurando siempre que la otra esté a salvo. Y al mismo tiempo os ensañáis, rechazando admitir lo que hay entre las dos. Incluso un ciego lo habría comprendido. Incluso vuestro hijo lo ha comprendido antes que vosotras»

Emma abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, antes de decidirse a hablar

«Tú..tú has bebido demasiado»

Pero Hook no tenía intención de dejarse tomar el pelo.

«¡Despierta, Swan!» le dijo, agarrándola por el brazo, «Regina está enamorada de ti, y tú de ella. ¿Exactamente cuál es el problema?»

Emma miró la única mano del pirata aferrada a su brazo. La observó durante un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza.  Se encogió de hombros, mostrando una amarga sonrisa.

«El problema es que la última vez no fue muy bien»

No tuvo necesidad de especificar. La mirada de Hook se dulcificó en cierto modo.

«Neal» comprendió

Emma desvió la mirada para dirigirla nuevamente al horizonte. Los dos permanecieron en silencio por mucho tiempo. Tanto que las punzadas de hambre comenzaron a sentirse, voraces y ruidosas. Hook se enderezó tan rápido que Emma se sobresaltó de la sorpresa. El pirata agarró uno de los cabos, pasó por encima del parapeto, dispuesto a bajar al puente.

«Regina no es Neal, Emma» dijo Hook seriamente «Y si te estás preguntando por qué deberías fiarte de ella, intenta pensar en lo que ha hecho desde que os conocéis»

Emma no respondió. Hook se encogió de hombros y descendió hasta el suelo. Y Emma pensó en ello. Pensó en el momento en que había llegado a Storybrooke. En Regina, que había intentado alejarla para protegerse a ella misma y a su hijo. Pensó en los errores que la mujer había hecho, y en el modo en que había intentado solucionarlos. Y se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Pensó en el odio que Henry había sentido hacia una ex Regina Malvada a la que creía aún capaz de crueldades. Pensó en la madre de Regina, Cora, que la había abandonado, vendido, cambiado solo por el poder, y que nunca le había demostrado verdadero afecto. Pensó en el Amor que había perdido cuando joven, asesinado a causa de un secreto no guardado.

Regina había sido tan poco amada, que había conservado en su interior ese amor tan distinto, dispuesta a entregar a la primera persona que fuera digna de él. Y Emma no se había demostrado como tal. Emma, cuyos hombros se encogieron significativamente ante esa revelación, había sido una completa cretina.

Agarró la cuerda que colgaba por fuera de la torreta y saltó. La vela sobre la que estaba amarrada cedió ligeramente, y Emma se deslizó hacia abajo, quemándose las manos por el contacto abrasivo de la cuerda. Jadeando y maldiciendo, la muchacha aterrizó en el puente. Se sopló las manos y se arrastró hacia la sala donde normalmente almorzaban y cenaban, y abrió la puerta de un empujón. Cuatro cabezas se levantaron a mirarla. La de Regina permaneció obstinadamente mirando el plato.

«¿Podemos hablar?» dijo jadeante Emma

«No»

Seca. Clara. Concisa.

Emma se lo esperaba. Después de todo, era Regina.

«Por favor»

Regina se estiró sobre la mesa para alcanzar la garrafa de vino. Emma arrugó la frente: nunca bebía vino.

«Swan, la palabra “no” tiene un significado muy sencillo» la mirada de Regina se dirigió por un breve instante en su dirección «Incluso una mente obtusa y limitada como la tuya debería saberlo»

Emma no se movió de donde estaba.

Los otros cuatro habían dejado de comer y asistían a la escena con interés. Snow y Charming se apretaban las manos por debajo de la mesa. Hook se había puesto a balancearse en la silla, con una expresión satisfecha. Rumpel había cruzado las manos bajo la barbilla, pero su mirada no se desviaba de Regina.

«De acuerdo» soltó Emma, acercándose a la mesa «Tú no quieres hablar, yo sí. Así que me escucharás»

Regina rodó los ojos

«He dicho…»

«Yo he dicho que te amo» la interrumpió Emma, provocando un gemido de sorpresa a sus padres. Regina se inmovilizó. «Y a continuación me marché. ¡Y lo siento! Porque me comporté como una cretina, he sido una insensible y no te he dado ni siquiera la posibilidad de responder, de mandarme a la mierda, o qué sé yo»

Emma se agarró al borde de la mesa, pero quitó las manos  cuando las abrasiones entraron en contacto con la rugosa madera.

«Lo siento muchísimo, porque he hecho lo que hago siempre. Huir. Y te amo. Te amo de verdad, pero tuve miedo por culpa de…»

Neal. Quería decir Neal. Pero la verdad es que no solo se trataba de Neal. Ella había sido abandonada por todas las personas que, se suponía, debían amarla «…lo que pasó en mi pasado» Emma retomó aliento. Solo estaba Regina. Ningún otro. Solo Regina existía para ella. Pero Regina no dijo nada. Se levantó, pasó por detrás de ella y salió de la sala sin dirigirle la mirada.

Había sellado la habitación. Rumpel, Hook, incluso David y Snow podrían entrar y hablar con Regina, pero ella no. Emma no. La había sellado para que ella no pudiese entrar. Emma se había pasado la sobremesa entera delante de la puerta, tocando y pidiendo que la dejara pasar. Pero no había podido hacerla razonar.

Snow había enviado a Emma a su camarote para que se aseara, y había aprovechado para entrar a hablar con Regina. Había encontrado la habitación patas arriba. Se había acercado a la única cama que había quedado intacta, la de Emma. Regina estaba echada en ella, y miraba hacia el techo. Snow se había preguntado durante cuánto tiempo llevaría así, con la mirada perdida en el techo, y durante cuánto tiempo más estaría de ese modo. Se sentó  en el borde de la cama y apoyó una mano en la de Regina. Ella no la rechazó.

«No se comportó bien» murmuró Snow

«Es tu hija» fue la respuesta seca

Snow suspiró

«Sois las personas más imposibles que nunca haya conocido. Emma ha sido egoísta comportándose de ese modo, pero todos cometemos errores, Regina»

Regina volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Sonrió

«Sale de esta habitación, Snow» susurró con un tono de voz que no admitía réplica.

Desde ese momento, la entrada a la habitación fue negada a todos los demás.

 

Por la noche, solamente Rumpel tuvo la posibilidad de entrar en la estancia con la cena. Regina no se había sorprendido: los poderes del hombre eran muy superiores a los de ella. Y el sellado no era un hechizo exageradamente complejo.

Rumpel dejó el plato en el suelo, sentándose en el mismo sitio donde se había sentado Snow.

«¿Cuál es el problema?»

Regina resopló

«¿Me los estás preguntando en serio?»

Rumpel balancea la cabeza, pensándolo por unos instantes

«Sí, en efecto. Te lo estoy preguntando»

Regina se giró para mirarlo

«Emma ha…»

«Dicho que te ama, lo sé»

«Y después…»

«Y después se marchó. También sé eso»

Regina se sentó.

«Y después te pidió perdón»

Regina chasqueó la lengua, como si no supiese qué hacer con ese perdón

«Con todas las veces que un miembro de mi familia me ha pedido perdón podría escribir un libro»

Rumpel cruzó los brazos, asumiendo una expresión de reproche que Regina no le había visto nunca. Le pareció haber vuelto a ser una niña, cuando su padre la reprendía por una mala acción.

«¿Así que, le estás haciendo sufrir las penas del infierno a esa muchacha porque tus padres se equivocaron antes que ella?»

Regina enrojeció: por la incomodidad o por la furia, Rumpel no supo decirlo.

«Me dijo que me amaba y escapó. Me ha ignorado por horas, sin darme la posibilidad de hablar con ella. Creo que un poco de esto…» señaló la habitación, aludiendo a su propio comportamiento «…se lo merece»

Rumpel sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo

«Dejaste huérfana a esa muchacha, Regina» soltó, levantándose, «Obligaste a sus padres a abandonarla. Numerosas familias no la quisieron. Vagó de orfanato en orfanato. Por culpa de la maldición, incluso mi hijo tuvo que abandonarla, para que cumpliera con su destino de Salvadora. Se vio obligada a entregar a su único hijo porque no tenía medios para criarlo»

Regina, ante aquellas palabras, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.  Aquel no parecía Rumpelstilstkin.

«La maldición habrá sido mía también, pero fuiste tú quién decidió lanzarla. Desde que la Salvadora llegó a Storybrooke, no has hecho otra cosa que intentar alejarla. ¿Y ahora te sorprende que tenga miedo de amar y de dejarse amar? Creía que había formado a una alumna más despierta que tú, Regina Mills. Ha desnudado su alma por ti delante de todos, delante de sus padres»

Regina se dio cuenta de haberse hundido las uñas en el brazo solo cuando notó la sangre deslizarse por la piel. Dejó escapar un sollozo. Uno solo. Rumpel se inclinó sobre ella y le pasó una mano sobre el brazo. La marcas de las uñas desaparecieron al instante, y la sangre se evaporó.

«Se ha dormido en una de las hamacas de la bodega» dijo duramente Rumpel, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta «En lágrimas, naturalmente»

Aquello golpeó a Regina más que ninguna otra cosa. Que ella recuerde,  no había visto a Emma llorar. Nunca. Y ahora lo hacía por su causa.

 

Fue necesario una hora antes de que saliera de la habitación. Cuando lo hizo, la noche había caído sobre Neverland,  silenciosa e inquietante. Regina caminó, con la cabeza baja, hasta la escotilla que llevaba a la bodega. Se dio cuenta de la mirada interesada de Hook,  pero la ignoró. Bajó rápida las escalerillas de madera y miró alrededor, intentando orientarse en la oscuridad. Murmuró algunas palabras, de sus manos emanaron media docena de llamas mágicas, que se esparcieron por la estancia. Vislumbró las  hamacas después de unos instantes, y se dirigió a ellas con paso ágil, pero nervioso.

Emma estaba sobre la última hamaca, la de la esquina. Estaba de lado, la cara vuelta hacia la pared, la manta que le caía de mala manera sobre las caderas. Dormía. Regina se sentó con cuidado. La hamaca se deformó y se bajó. La mujer hizo una mueca, subió los pies a la hamaca y se acostó a lo largo. De repente, Emma se dio la vuelta, abriendo los ojos con expresión confusa.

«Regina» dijo inmediatamente. Los párpados batieron rápidamente, y no pudieron esconder los ojos rojos por el llanto y el sueño «Mi disc..»

Regina la calló con un beso, un beso apenas marcado. Para Emma fue como volver a respirar:  se agarró a sus hombros, se estrechó contra ella, y Regina se preguntó cómo había hecho para estar alejada tanto tiempo. Se separó dulcemente de ella, apoyando los labios sobre su frente.

«He sido una estúpida»  murmuró Emma

«También yo»

«Egoísta»

«También yo»

«Infantil»

Regina sonrió

«También yo»

Emma suspiró

«Somos un desastre»

Regina la besó de nuevo

«Duerme» susurró en su boca

Emma desencajó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente

«No me voy a ningún lado, Emma» murmuró Regina, el corazón en pedazos al ver a la muchacha tan frágil de repente «Te lo prometo»

Emma la miró por instantes que parecieron infinitos, antes de asentir. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la sien en su pecho, durmiéndose al cabo de pocos minutos. Regina se colocó mejor, deslizando su cuerpo bajo el de Emma; recuperó la manta, y las tapó a ambas, abrazando a la muchacha y durmiéndose ella a su vez.

 

Fueron despertadas  a mitad de la noche por un ruido que provenía del puente. Emma se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza, encontrando a Regina ya atenta y vigilante. Permanecieron tensas, a la escucha, dispuestas a saltar de la hamaca si fuera necesario, pero cuando escucharon la risa de Hook, se dieron cuenta de que el pirata probablemente se había emborrachado solo. Suspiraron de alivio las dos, cruzando sus miradas y sonriéndose instintivamente.

Las sonrisas murieron lentamente. Emma se mordió el labio inferior. Regina levantó una ceja. Sus bocas se encontraron con fuerza, sin que ninguna de las dos supiera quién había hecho el primer movimiento. Emma se colocó sobre ella, empujando la lengua en su boca y peleando con su corpiño.

«¡Mierda!» jadeó, apoyando la palma de la mano sobre la tela. En un momento, el corpiño desapareció, para reaparecer en el suelo a algunos metros de distancia. Regina emitió una exclamación de sorpresa.

«Cuando quieres te apli…¡AH!»

Emma sonrió ante su gemido, y comenzó de nuevo a recorrer con su lengua el pezón erecto de la mujer. Los dedos de Regina se incrustaron entre sus rizos rubios, manteniéndola más cercana a ella. Emma  desabotonó con rapidez los pantalones de Regina y los suyos propios, bajándolos con urgencia por las piernas de ambas. No se preocupó por donde fueran a caer. Regina agarró los bordes de su camiseta y los subió hacia arriba, incitándola a que se la quitara. En poco segundos, desapareció también esta.

«Sácalo» jadeó Regina, los dientes de Emma atacando nuevamente el cuello de Regina.

Emma se no lo hizo repetir y sus cuerpos desnudos se enlazaron, encajando a la perfección uno en el otro. La mano derecha de Emma resbalo por las piernas de Regina, la de Regina por las de Emma. Se movieron en sincronía, acariciándose el clítoris con movimientos iguales y simétricos. Regina busco su otra mano, y entrecruzaron sus dedos, y a continuación empujó dos de sus dedos en su apertura, entrando en ella con demasiada facilidad. Emma gimió

«Eres…»jadeó

«Lo sé»

Emma hundió primero uno, después dos, y finalmente tres  dedos en el sexo caliente de Regina. Golpearon fuere, empujando la una contra la otra hasta el agotamiento. Y continuaron después. Cuando la hamaca se hizo demasiada incómoda, las dos se deslizaron hacia el suelo con una simple manta como colchón.

«Te amo» repitió Emma después del que era probablemente el cuarto orgasmo, aún más arrebatador que los tres primeros.

Regina la beso, largamente y con pasión, volviendo a penetrarla y provocándole nuevos gemidos. La amaba, cierto que amaba. Intentó hacérselo comprender a través de sus gestos, de sus besos, de su pasión. Y a Emma le bastó.

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

Capítulo 11

 

Sin duda, las cosas entre ellas mejoraron. Emma ya no tenía miedo de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, y Regina ya no tenía miedo a que se los demostraran claramente. El hecho de que los padres de la muchacha estuviesen al corriente volvía todo más sencillo.

Navegando a ciegas como estaban haciendo ya desde hace días, el grupo se encontraba sin nada que hacer durante todo el día. Snow y Charming pasaban el tiempo hablando entre ellos, acurrucados el uno con el otro sobre el puente de mando. Emma y Regina no eran diferentes. Las lecciones de espada habían llegado a un punto en que Emma no aprendería nada nuevo, sino solo mejorar. Por eso, las dos mataban el tiempo experimentando nuevos hechizos menores, acostumbrando poco a poco al cuerpo de Emma a la instrucción y a la fatiga que la magia le procuraba.

Cuando Rumpel había mirado a Hook, aludiendo al hecho de que todos estaban en pareja en el barco, el pirata había corrido a encerrarse en su camarote bajo la mirada divertida de Regina y de Emma,  confusa de Charming y exasperada de Snow.  Desde ese momento, cada vez que los dos se cruzaban en el puente, Hook cambiaba rápidamente de dirección.

Sin embargo, después de los primeros días de navegación, los ánimos comenzaron a volverse más intranquilos. No se veía tierra firme por ninguna parte y el grupo comenzaba a temer por la suerte de Henry. Regina era la que más sufría, y la que se sentía responsable por lo que había pasado.

Después de la cena del décimo día en Neverland, Emma la encontró observando el mar, apoyada en el parapeto de proa. Se acercó a ella por detrás, pasando delicadamente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Regina se apoyó en ella, sin dejar de escrutar la extensión de agua. Sus manos se aferraron a los antebrazos de la muchacha.

«Quiero de vuelta a mi niño, Emma» murmuró Regina, la voz que luchaba por no resquebrajarse «Quiero estrecharlo en mis brazos»

«Lo sé…» susurró Emma como respuesta, atrayéndola hacia el pecho y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro «Es un muchachito maravilloso. Es más hábil que tú, y es más testarudo que yo»

Aquello logró sacarle una sonrisa a Regina. Cerró los ojos por un instante, tragándose el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

«Lo quiero tanto que…»

«Te comprendo» la interrumpió Emma, con dulzura «Para mí es lo mismo. Y Henry también lo sabe»

Regina se abandonó sobre ella. Era increíble como lograba darle fuerza solo abrazándola de ese modo.

«Lo encontraremos, Regina. Te lo prometo» susurró Emma. Regina levantó la mirada hacia ella, y vio en sus ojos el mismo miedo, la misma angustia que la invadía.

«Sí, lo encontraremos»  repitió,  mirándola. Emma le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, apreciativa.

En ese momento, Regina se dio cuenta de que realmente la amaba con todo su ser. Y se preguntó por qué nunca se ha dicho.

«Te amo, ¿lo  sabes? »

Para Emma fue como si alguien le hubiese tirado un balonazo en plena cara. Desencajó los ojos y abrió la boca. Aun en la oscuridad, Regina pudo ver su rostro sonrojarse, y la alegría dibujarse en sus rasgos.

«¿De verdad?» balbuceó Emma «Es…¿lo has dicho en serio?»

Regina chasqueó la lengua, divertida y emocionada

«Me he enamorado de una idiota, por lo que parece»

Pero Emma se echó a reír y la agarró por la cintura, elevándola con una fuerza que Regina no pensaba que tenía. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, la beso con fuerza, con tal entusiasmo que Regina se quedó sorprendida.

«Repítelo, te lo ruego»

«¿Qué eres una idiota?»

Emma le robó otro beso, le abrió los labios no con demasiada amabilidad y le aferró la lengua entre los dientes, succionándola con lentitud.

«Te amo» balbuceo Regina, después de que la hubo soltado. Sentía las piernas temblorosas, y se pregunta por enésima vez cómo puede Emma provocarle ese efecto. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. Emma la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hacia el  camarote.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y la ropa voló a algún lado, en la fogosidad y entusiasmo de Emma. Regina se dejó poseer por ella, por su amor y por sus emociones. Dejó que Emma festejase sobre su cuerpo aquella confesión. Dejó que Emma la descubriese por enésima vez, amándola y tomándola como si fuese la primera. Dejó que la muchacha descargase en ella el dolor y las ansias que la lejanía de su hijo estaba creando. Emma no era una persona acostumbrada a exteriorizar lo que sentía, y Regina ya lo había comprendido muy bien. Sabía que Emma sufría enormemente por la lejanía de Henry, y sabía que el único modo para que descargase ese dolor era dejarla que mandara durante el sexo. Y Regina se lo dejó hacer, una y otra vez, rindiéndose a ella, como había aprendido a hacer en esos días.

Cuando, exhaustas, se encontraron acurrucadas una contra la otra, Regina comentó otra cosa

«Cuando todo esto acabe…» murmuró, mirando los ojos claros de Emma, que la observaba con curiosidad «Vendrás a vivir conmigo y con nuestro hijo»

No era una pregunta. Ni siquiera era un orden. Era más… Una constatación de lo que era evidente que había que hacer. Por eso Emma se limitó a asentir, y por el resto de la noche, permitió que Regina la tomase en el modo que prefiriera, en la posición que desease, y durante el tiempo que quisiese.

Se despertaron sobresaltadas cuando ya el sol debía estar luciendo hace rato. Los ruidos que provenían del puente habían comenzado de improviso, y ambas se dieron cuenta después de unos segundos que algo estaba ocurriendo. Saltaron de la cama y se vistieron a la velocidad de la luz. Emma cogió las espadas que estaban cerca de la cama y lanzó una a Regina, antes de precederla fuera de la habitación.

La nave estaba claramente bajo asedio. Emma permaneció mirando por instantes interminables, estupefacta ante una escena, que, hasta ahora, solo había visto en las películas de aventura. Fue el grito de su madre el que la sacó del trance. Emma se lanzó hacia delante, llegando hasta donde estaba Snow, que había sido agarrada por tres pares de manos, y la liberó con una sacudida. Sin darse ni siquiera cuenta, Emma desenvainó la espada y la apuntó contra uno de los hombres que había intentado dañar a su madre. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, no eran hombres, sino niños. Eran niños.

«Pero, ¿qué diablos…?»

«¡EMMA!»

Emma se agachó instintivamente, como si hubiese advertido el peligro, poco antes de que un puñal se clavase en la madera del mástil, en el punto exacto en que poco antes se encontraba su cabeza.  Se levantó rápidamente, y se dio la vuelta. Eran todos niños. Muchachos de la edad de su hijo, y estaban todos intentando hacerse con el control del barco.

«Los Niños Perdidos» susurró atónita y sorprendida ante la situación.

Snow la arrastró, y cuando Emma se giró, descubrió que su madre había logrado bloquear y atar a los tres niños que la habían atacado, y que ahora la miraban con una mirada atroz.

Emma no podía creerlo. Los niños continuaban llegando. Veinte, treinta, cuarenta muchachos que saltaban el parapeto de la nave para meterse en la pelea. Los más grandes apenas tenían 17 años. Mirando alrededor, la Salvadora pudo ver como todos estaban intentando sacarse de encima a la los Niños Perdidos sin herirlos. Charming y Hook habían hecho equipo: los desarmaban, atándolos después de manera tosca a los mástiles. Regina estaba utilizando pequeños hechizos menores para bloquear sus miembros e impedirles que se movieran. Rumpel se limitaba a colgarlos por los pies de las cuerdas que pendían a lo largo de la nave.

«Son muchos…» susurró Emma

«Sí» respondió su madre, no menos sorprendida y desalentada «Y quieren nuestras cabezas»

Emma se giró a mirarla, extrayendo la espada a tiempo para contrarrestar el ataque de un par de muchachos que probablemente tenían la misma edad que Henry. Una vez desarmados, Snow la ayudó a atarlos.

«¿Por qué?» jadeó la muchacha «¿Por qué nos quieren muertos? Son niños»

Snow apoyó sus manos en las rodillas, retomando aliento. El calor era sofocante, y comenzaba a sentir el cansancio.

«Y nosotros somos adultos, Emma» respondió Snow «¿Te basta como respuesta?»

Emma no logró responder. El grito sorpresivo de Regina la hizo volverse rápidamente. Por un momento, Emma imaginó que algo malo habría pasado. Que hubiese sido golpeada, herida o capturada. Pero cuando vio a donde se dirigía la mirada de Regina, Emma se dio cuenta de que era mucho peor.

El muchacho volaba como doce pies sobre sus cabezas, los brazos cruzados y una tranquila sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Su ropa, que en el pasada seguro que hubo sido muy elegante y de un verde encendido, ahora parecía envejecida por la suciedad y el uso. Los Niños Perdidos chillaron al verlo.

«Peter Pan» susurró Emma, con la espada caída a un lado, inerte. El estupor era muy grande, incluso para ella.

El muchacho, que parecía tener unos 17 años, al igual que un par de los Niños Perdidos, habló y sonó mucho más adulto. Mucho más _antiguo._

«¡Cuánta nueva diversión para nuestra isla!» comentó, cruzando las piernas y sentándose en mitad del aire «Es una pena que se estén resistiendo, ¿no creéis?»

Los Niños Perdidos batieron los pies y gritan palabras inconexas. Emma y Regina se miraron, sitiendo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies.

«Liberadlos, y os dejaré marchar por vuestro camino. Por esta vez» dijo Peter Pan, aburrido

Los Niños emitieron exclamaciones de desilusión, pero Peter los calló con un gesto de la mano.

«No nos sirven las personas que no colaboran»

El grupo se miró, indeciso sobre qué hacer.

«¿Por qué tenemos que creerte, muchachito?» soltó Regina, desdeñosa. Peter Pan dejó caer su mirada en ella, y sus párpados se cerraron apenas. No respondió. Fue Snow, finalmente, la que se movió. Agarró su puñal con un gesto rápido y experto y cortó una de las cuerdas con las que estaban atados los niños al mástil mayor. Una media docena de ellos se levantaron, chillando. Sin embargo, no atacaron, y todos se precipitaron fuera del Jolly Rogers.

Emma corrió para ver, y observó pequeñas embarcaciones que navegaban cerca de la nave. Tras constatar que los Niños Perdidos no los atacarían, también Hook y Charming se unieron a Snow en la liberación de los prisioneros. Después, Regina retiró el hechizo que les tenía bloqueados los miembros a los que había capturado. Rumpel fue el último.

Los Niños Perdidos habían sido todos liberados, menos los suyos que todavía pendían de las cuerdas de la nave. Todo el grupo se giró para mirarlo. Rumpel devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica a esas miradas. Regina se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

«Se lo diré a Belle, ¿sabes?»

Bastaron esas palabras. Rumpel chasqueó la lengua, irritado, y retiró el hechizo haciendo que los muchachos aterrizaran poco delicadamente en el suelo. Cuando el último de ellos saltó por el parapeto, el grupo se giró para levantar la mirada hacia Peter Pan, que aún estaba sentado en la nada. El muchacho hizo una cabriola en el aire y los miró uno a uno.

«Habéis hecho lo que he dicho, y os dejaré  tranquilos. Pero solo por esta vez»

Emma estrechó los dedos en la empuñadura de la espada, intentando controlar la magia que había luchado por salir durante el  combate. Regina hubiera estado orgullosa de ella.

«Si os veo de nuevo por estas tierras, no responderé»

Peter Pan les dio la espalda, y se escabulló hacia las alturas, desapareciendo de su vista. Esperaron algunos segundos, antes de mirarse unos a otros, y de relajarse.

Emma, Hook y Charming enfundaron las espadas. Snow se sentó sobre un barril, pasándose la mano por la cara. Fue la voz que no esperaban escuchar más la que los hizo sobresaltarse.

«Pero tú me has faltado el respeto» dijo Peter Pan, con un gruñido que le deformaba el rostro «Yo no soy un muchachito»

Y, apuntando el dedo índice contra Regina, descargó un rayo de luz verde en su dirección. Regina no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni de echarse a un lado. Rumpel solo tuvo tiempo de dar un paso hacia la mujer. Fue Emma la que se metió en medio. De su cuerpo emanó una intensa luz blanca, que se expandió de golpe y rodeó el hechizo de Peter Pan. El tiempo se paró por un instante infinito. Emma permaneció inmóvil, quieta con los brazos abiertos delante de Regina, con la luz blanca que las rodeaba, difundiéndose desde su pecho, del punto exacto donde se aloja el corazón. Y a continuación la luz explotó, literalmente, tirando a todos al suelo, dando la vuelta a algunos barriles y destrozando una decena de cuerdas.

Regina y Rumpel pudieron percibir el  calor emanado de la onda de expansión que el hechizo protector de Emma había desencadenado. Un calor que asustó a Regina enormemente,  porque era el calor vital que alimentaba no solo la magia, sino también la vida de Emma. El viento azotó la ropa durante unos pocos segundos, antes de que todo se calmara y volviera a como había sido poco antes. Todo no había durado sino unos pocos segundos.

Al levantar la mirada, lo primero que vio Regina fue a Peter Pan que se alejaba volando, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Y lo segundo, fue la luz blanca que disminuía rápidamente, volviendo a encerrarse dentro del cuerpo de Emma.

«Emma…»susurró Regina, intentando ponerse en pie, sin creerse que Emma pudiera estar en pie después de una hechizo similar.

Los hechizo protectores eran los más complicados de todos, porque obligan a la persona a usar mucha energía, a cusa del choque que se creaba al contacto de las dos magias. Emma cerró lentamente los brazos y se dio la vuelta, siempre con increíble lentitud, para mirar a los presentes. Sus ojos volaron sobre sus padres, sobre Hook, y finalmente sobre Regina. Y obviamente sobre ella se detuvieron, sobre ella que todavía no se había puesto del todo en pie.

«¿Emma…?» repitió Regina, al verla que no se movía ni decía nada.

Emma sonrió y se le escapó un sollozo, un débil sollozo.

«Encuentra a Henry» dijo mirando a Regina.

Sus ojos se dieron la vuelta, sus piernas cedieron y el cuerpo de Emma se derrumbó sobre el suelo, como una marioneta a quien le hubiesen cortado los hilos. Snow gritó. Regina gritó. Charming y Hook emitieron una exclamación de sorpresa, y Rumpel simplemente corrió hacía la muchacha con una velocidad que no creía tener y aferró a Emma antes de que su cabeza impactase contra el suelo. Regina luchó con sus manos y sus pies para poder levantarse y correr hacia ellos. Rumpel  no consiguió aguantar el peso muerto y se arrodilló, sujetando la cabeza de Emma entre sus manos, controlándole las pulsaciones. Levantó la mirada hacia Regina y sacudió la cabeza.

Snow creyó que el grito de Regina se había podido oír  en toda la Isla que no existe. Charming no se lo podía creer. Se limitó a sujetar a Regina por la cintura para que no cayese. Hook se arrodilló cautelosamente al lado de Rumpel, para asegurarse de que era verdad.

«¡Dejadme…ir con ella!»

Regina se soltó del agarre de David, arrastrándose hacia el cuerpo de Emma y empujando literalmente a Rumpel y a Hook.

«Regina…» la voz de Rumpel era baja y tranquila. Se habría podido decir que no le importaba nada, pero su rostro estaba pálido y tenso «La magia que ha utilizado era demasiada. Le ha parado el corazón»

«¡Cierra esa boca!» gritó Regina, agarrando a Emma por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia su regazo. La sacude por los hombros,  y la cabeza de la muchacha se cayó hacia un lado, los cabellos acabaron en su rostro.

«Emma…Emma, por favor…»

Regina le agarró el rostro entre sus manos, y la beso repetidamente en sus labios muertos. No sucedió nada.  Hook se acercó a ellas. Empuja a Snow, inmóvil como una estatua, los ojos clavados en el rostro de su hija, y se arrodilló a lado de Regina.

«Márchate»

Esa única palabra fue la que Regina logró pronunciar, porque los sollozos comenzaron a apoderarse de ella tan fuerte que le impedían hablar. No lograría salir de esta, no otra vez. Pero Hook no se marchó. Todo lo contrario. Agarró el cuerpo de Emma y lo arrancó, literalmente de los brazos de Regina. Y Regina gritó de nuevo. Intentó arrojarse contra Hook, pero Charming la agarró antes de pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento.

Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su pecho y la mantiene quieta. Regina intentó liberarse con magia, pero David no la dejó marchar. Sus brazos temblaban del esfuerzo, pero mantuvo a Regina alejada de Emma, con lágrimas que le corrían por el rostro pálido.

A continuación Hook sacó algo del abrigo, virutas de lo que parecía chocolate blanco. Dobló la cabeza de Emma hacia atrás y le abrió la boca, haciendo bajar esa especie de tableta minúscula por la garganta, asegurándose de que no se quedasen bloqueadas.

«No nos gastes esta broma, Swan» murmuró el pirata

Y, levantando el puño, lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre el pecho de Emma, golpeándola con tanta fuerza que podría romperle los huesos.

Regina se bloqueó, dejó de sacar energía mágica en el intento de liberarse. Rumpel batió simplemente los párpados, Snow permanece inmóvil. Y David soltó a Regina. Todos miraron fijamente a Emma, como si lo que acababa de suceder fuera reversible…

…Y finalmente el cuerpo de Emma se tensó, se arqueó. La boca de la muchacha se abrió en un estertor sofocado y sus ojos se desencajaron. Sus músculos saltaron como resortes y Emma se encontró sentada, las manos apretando convulsamente el pecho, los ojos desorbitados, las pupilas dilatadas que se disparaban en todas las direcciones. Regina sollozó, llevándose las manos a la boca. Emma se dobló sobre sí misma, la respiración entrecortada, y finamente sus ojos lograron detenerse en un punto fijo.

Regina.

Que la miró y cayó de rodillas delante de ella. Que levantó la mano y la apoyó con fuerza en su rostro, abofeteándola con toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Emma tuvo que apoyar ambas manos en el suelo, tanta fue la fuerza del golpe. Sus hombros se alzaban y descendían a un ritmo muy rápido. Y no logró sostener el peso cuando Regina le lanzó los brazos al cuello y la apretó contra sí.

«Estúpida inconsciente»

Acabaron tendidas sobre las tablas de madera del puente, y solo en aquel momento Snow Y Charming se permitieron el lujo de moverse. Se miraron y se abrazaron, estrechándose fuertemente el uno al otro. Regina se incorporó para sentarse, atrayendo a Emma a su regazo. La muchacha se hizo un ovillo entre los brazos de Regina, sus ojos como locos vagando de un lugar a otro.

Regina la acunó, acariciándole los cabellos y dejándole suaves besos sobre  la frente, perlada de sudor frío. Otra mano se posó sobre la cabeza de Emma.  Una mano más gruesa,  más rugosa. Hook tendió a Regina agua, con una débil y cansada sonrisa. Regina lo miró por un largo instante.

«¿Qué…?»

Los sollozos la atraparon nuevamente, y sacude la cabeza. Emma se aferró a su chaqueta. Hook sonrió

«¿Qué le he dado? En vuestro mundo es una droga. Aumenta el ritmo cardiaco a niveles muy altos, y he pensado que si lo ingería, podría funcionar»

En ese momento, Emma habló por primera vez.

«¿Qué me ha pasado?»

«Ha pasado…» dijo la voz de Rumpel «que tu corazón se paró porque no has controlado la cantidad de magia liberada»

Hubo un instante de silencio profundo, y después…

«Deficiente»

Emma rio con una risa débil, y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Regina. La mujer miró a Hook que se estaba alejando. Le agarró la muñeca y lo vio volverse hacia ella.

«Gracias»

Hook sonrió y se alejó

Ella sacudió la cabeza y estrechó aún más a Emma, peinándole los cabellos con los dedos.

«Deberías saberlo, que yo te salvaré siempre» murmuró Emma

Regina se quedó bloqueada. Se separó de ella, y levantó una ceja

«¿En serio, Miss Swan? » soltó, pero los ojos le brillaban «¿La misma cantinela que tus padres?»

A sus espaldas, los dos en cuestión rieron, las risas sofocadas por las lágrimas. También Emma rio, o lo intentó. Apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla de Regina y la miró.

«Cuando todo esto acabe…»dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras que Regina le había dicho aquella misma noche «te pediré que te cases conmigo»

Regina la miró fijamente. Inmóvil. Por segundos eternos.

«Hemos perdido  mucho tiempo. No quiero perder más»

Regina abrió la boca,  y la volvió a cerrar. Desvió la mirada, y la posó nuevamente en Emma

«Persiste el hecho de que eres una idiota» dijo finalmente

Emma se echó a reír, risa que se transformó rápidamente en un golpe de tos.

«Me amas de esta manera» dijo con la voz ronca

Regina cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de ella. Los dedos de Emma se aferraron convulsivamente a la tela de su chaqueta, intentando controlar los espasmos que la droga, aún en circulación, daba a su cuerpo.

«Maldita sea» dijo Regina «Pero sí, te amo así como eres»

Emma sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

«Entonces, vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo» murmuró con voz somnolienta.

Regina asintió, y abrió los ojos. Miró a Emma, y le pareció lo más bello del mundo.

«¿Emma?» murmuró, segura de que, de un momento a otro, la muchacha se dormiría.

«¿Mmm?»

Regina sonrió, besándole delicadamente los labios

«Cuando todo esto acabe…» repitió «me volverás la persona más feliz del mundo al casarte conmigo»

Emma abrió los ojos, la miró por un momento y los volvió a cerrar

«Seré yo la persona más de feliz del mundo, no seas egocéntrica» masculló la muchacha, exhausta.

Regina rio débilmente. Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano  y se colocó mejor. Por nada del mudo la dejaría ir.

«Entonces, vamos a buscar a nuestro hijo» repitió, mirando a su Final Feliz reposar entre sus brazos.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
